<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Someone by Fawn_Eyed_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582981">The Most Someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl'>Fawn_Eyed_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>InuKag Kendo Club [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Kendo, Light BDSM, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Romance, Scent Marking, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Higurashi Kagome has given up her position as Tokyo U's kendo club manager, having decided that living with Taisho Yash is better than even the best job. As they start their new life and new cohabitating routines, Yash desperately wants to ask Kagome to marry him. Days before he pops the question, tragedy strikes and old bad habits rear their ugly heads. In her grief, Kagome runs away and hides instead of allowing Yash in. Will these two be able to find their way back to each other? What happens when they are tempted further apart with the promise of exciting new jobs? Their love may be the forever kind, but sometimes it only takes a single moment for it to hang upon the precipice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>InuKag Kendo Club [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yash and Sesshomaru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Welcome to the next installment of the InuKag Kendo Club, "The Most Someone." I am so excited to bring you this story. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments on the previous stories--you really inspired me to write something new for this series. </p><p>The <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652278">InuKag Kendo Club</a> has also been nominated for "Best Serial" in the <a href="https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/">Feudal Connection's</a> 2020 3Q Inuyasha Fandom Awards! Voting begins July 29 and runs through August 12.</p><p>The story that precedes this one in the series, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722942/chapters/56966920">Having It All</a>, has also been nominated for "Best Romance!" Thank you <b>so much</b> for the nominations for this series--I cannot tell you how much I appreciate the love that it has received &lt;3</p><p>You probably don't need to read the other stories leading up to this one, but I hope that you will!</p><p>In this chapter, Yash and Sesshomaru spar, and Sesshomaru meets Kagome. Obviously, she leaves an impression on him. Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was late. <em>Again</em>.</p><p>Every time the old man arranged for them to spar, his brother was conveniently late. And every time, he had some kind of excuse—there was traffic, he couldn’t find the Tetsusaiga, kendo practice ran over—but there was always, <em>always</em>, an excuse.</p><p>Sesshomaru couldn’t wait to see what the excuse was this time.</p><p>He paced the length of the dojo, his feet making padded sounds across the soft floor. He growled softly. His time was money, and his brother was costing him <em>a lot</em>.</p><p>But, truth be told, he didn’t really didn’t mind waiting. For too long.</p><p>His brother had waited for him for over a hundred years.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” came a familiar gruff voice, “looks like you beat me here, yet again, onii-san.”</p><p>Sesshomaru turned to the entrance of the dojo; there was his brother, dressed in a navy blue keikogi and hakama, the white of his kosode blending with the silver of his hair. The hilt of a sword gleamed at his hip.</p><p>“It is impossible to imagine you as the head coach of a team, little brother,” replied Sesshomaru disdainfully, “when you cannot even get to an appointment with this one on time.”</p><p>“Keh,” Yash said carelessly, “my team is fucking awesome, and you know it.”</p><p>Sesshomaru did. They had finished the year first in the country; his brother had just won Coach of the Year and one of his students, a graduating senior, had earned the rank of number one in the country in college.</p><p>“Your number one student,” Sesshomaru said, “what are his plans?”</p><p>“He’s going to compete in the Interprefecture Championship in April,” Yash replied, “and then we’ll see from there. I’ve also got a third-year competing.” He grinned, flashing his fangs at his brother. “It should be interesting.”</p><p>“So was it your team that kept you this evening, little brother?” Sesshomaru asked casually, unsheathing his sword and taking the stance of an uchitachi. “Fifth kata, if you would.”</p><p>Yash drew his sword, which became a massive fang. “You’ll see soon enough, I assume,” he answered, his amber eyes gleaming. The brothers began to run through their kata, Sesshomaru guiding Yash. Yash took the first form, raising the Tetsusaiga over his head; Sesshomaru parried, raised his own sword, the Bakusaiga, and brought it within centimeters of Yash’s skull. Back and forth they practiced to warm up, each calling out different katas and moving between student and teacher positions fluidly.</p><p>As they wrapped up their practice, a warm, enveloping scent permeated the dojo. Yash’s face broke into a broad grin, and he sheathed the Tetsusaiga, saying, “five-minute break, Sess,” as he ran out into the hallway. Sesshomaru watched Yash go, confused. Just what was his brother up to?</p><p>An few minutes later Yash came back into the dojo, chatting amiably with old Totosai and…</p><p>A girl.</p><p>A <em>human</em> girl.</p><p>Sesshomaru bit back a growl. How dare his brother bring a <em>human</em> to their sparring match?</p><p>Wait. Did she look familiar?</p><p>She did.</p><p>Sesshomaru remembered where he had seen her before, once or twice: at the Tokyo U dojo. She had been sitting on the sidelines, doing some kind of work diligently in a large book. He remembered her giving his brother longing stares, and his brother returning them heatedly. He nodded. At the time he thought it was just a dalliance, but if she was here…</p><p>“Sess!” Yash called. “Come and meet Higurashi Kagome of Tokyo U. Kagome, this is my brother, Taisho Sesshomaru, of the Taisho Foundation.”</p><p>The girl bowed deeply. “It is an honor to meet you, Taisho-sama,” she said formally. “I am Higurashi Kagome, of Tokyo University and the Higurashi Shrine.”</p><p>Sesshomaru bobbed his head in return. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Higurashi-san,” he replied.</p><p>“Please,” she said, “Kagome is fine.” She shot a tentative smile at Yash; he beamed back at her. Sesshomaru noticed a slight flare of reiki from the girl. So, she was a…</p><p>“Miko,” he said abruptly. Kagome’s head whipped around to face Sesshomaru again. “You are a miko.”</p><p>To her credit, the girl blushed. “I am,” she said.</p><p>“Hn,” he said, and turned his attention to Totosai. “And what is your excuse for being late, Totosai?”</p><p>Totosai scratched the back of his head. “Higurashi and I were going through some of the boxes she found in her shrine’s inventory. They were sealed, so she asked me to check them out before she decided whether or not to unseal them.”</p><p>Sesshomaru turned back to the girl, one eyebrow raised. “I’ve been documenting the items in our shrine, Taisho-sama,” she explained patiently, “and Yash and I had a little—hrm—<em>incident</em> with a very nasty kusarigama back in November. He doesn’t want me taking any chances again, so anything that looks suspicious, I have Totosai inspect first.” She looked up at the great daiyoukai, her blue-gray eyes shining.</p><p>Yash put his arm around the girl and squeezed her close. “Kagome is finishing up her PhD coursework, and she’s getting ready to study for her exams and write her dissertation prospectus,” he said proudly. She grinned; he kissed the top of her head.</p><p>Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was outraged, but he managed to hide it well.</p><p>“A PhD student,” he commented, “your area of study?’</p><p>The girl’s blush deepened. “History,” she said modestly. “Muromachi Period, mostly, although I do study up to the Edo period.”</p><p>“And your research?” he asked bluntly.</p><p>The girl shot a look at Yash, who shrugged. “My family owns a shrine in Kashiwa,” she replied. “Our storage shed has lots of antiques and spiritual objects, so my goal is to catalog them and translate the scrolls. See what they reveal about shrine life in years past.”</p><p>Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. “That will not get you a job, miko.”</p><p>Yash opened his mouth to snap at his brother, but Kagome laid a hand on Yash’s arm. “I already have a job at my family’s shrine if I want it,” she said softly. “My grandfather is old, and he wants my brother and I to take over the management of the shrine someday. I plan to use it as my home base for studying and scholarship. I don’t want to be tied to a university my whole life.” She smiled affectionately at Yash. “We already have one member of our family who is.”</p><p><em>Now</em> Sesshomaru growled. “Miko, do you not understand that…”</p><p>“Okay, nii-san,” Yash said hurriedly, “okay.” He turned to Totosai. “Can we get going here or what?” He pulled Kagome close to him. “We have things to do tonight, Sess.”</p><p><em>Disgusting behavior</em>. “Fine,” Sesshomaru sighed. He unsheathed the Bakusaiga. “This one would suggest that the old man and the miko find shelter.”</p><p>“Come on, Higurashi,” Totosai said. “I’ll take you to find a safe seat. We don’t want to be in the middle of this once they get started.”</p><p>Kagome gave Yash a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be watching,” Sesshomaru heard her whisper. He saw her eyes flicker in his direction. “Kick his ass,” she added, then followed Totosai to a corner where they would be safer.</p><p>Sesshomaru growled. So the miko thought the hanyou could defeat him, huh?</p><p>Yash pulled the gleaming Tetsusaiga from it sheath, and moved it into attack position. He snarled softly. “You’re watching my girl, Sess,” he hissed.</p><p>Sesshomaru looked up, startled, as Yash brought the full weight of the Tetsusaiga upon him. Sesshomaru barely had time to bring Bakusaiga up to block, and had to use both hands. He bent his knees, then with the full force of his legs, shoved Yash back. Yash flew through the air, somersaulted, and landed neatly on his feet.</p><p>“She’s distracting, yeah?” Yash said casually, circling his brother. Sesshomaru snorted.</p><p>“She is human, and a miko,” he replied. “This one has never understood your taste in women.” He leapt forward and made a slashing motion with his Bakusaiga; Yash parried easily and returned Sesshomaru’s attacks, blow for blow.</p><p>Kagome watched, fascinated, as the brothers went back and forth, attacking and blocking and slashing. She’d seen them spar before, on several occasions, after kendo practice, but this seemed…more serious? More violent? She turned to Totosai, an eyebrow raised in concern.</p><p>“This is a challenge,” Totosai explained. “You’re here.”</p><p>“Why would they fight over <em>me</em>?” Kagome exclaimed. “I barely know Yash’s brother.”</p><p>Totosai frowned. “It’s not <em>over</em> you, per se,” he said thoughtfully. “It’s more like, you’re a human miko, and Sesshomaru is a daiyoukai who hates humans. It took him many years to accept Inuyasha as his brother, and it took many years for Inuyasha to forgive Sesshomaru. There’s still not a lot of love lost there. Yash is defending you as his chosen partner, and fighting for his brother’s acceptance of your relationship.”</p><p>Kagome blushed at that. <em>Yash’s chosen partner</em>?</p><p>That sounded so…permanent. She thought that maybe, she was pleased by that idea?</p><p>Meanwhile, Yash and Sesshomaru continued to duel, their swords clanging and ringing out in the hollow acoustics of the dojo. Sesshomaru was…impressed?...with his brother’s fighting prowess. The hanyou was easily dodging most of Sesshomaru’s attacks, and returning some solid hits of his own.</p><p>“You seem a little sluggish, Sess,” Yash teased, whipping the Tetsusaiga around and aiming for Sesshomaru’s sword wrist.</p><p>Sesshomaru easily evaded the attack and unleashed a cut sideways that Yash had to leap over. “Hardly, little brother,” Sesshomaru rejoined. “If anything, it’s you that is uncouth and predictable in your movements.”</p><p>Yash propelled himself up and over Sesshomaru, landing just shy of his brother’s back and attempting to bring his sword down and across. Sesshomaru turned and blocked. Yash used that opportunity to sweep Sesshomaru’s legs; the daiyoukai barely had time to react, Yash’s foot catching Sesshomaru’s ankle. They locked together for one brief second, and Sesshomaru swung again at Yash, who had to dive backwards in order to avoid the blow. He rested for a moment on his haunches, his golden eyes watching his brother’s every movement.</p><p>“Perhaps this one should be the kendo coach,” Sesshomaru commented, approaching Yash stealthily. “You seem to be at your limits in terms of what you can teach your kendoka.”</p><p>Kagome could sense Yash’s youki billowing out; Sesshomaru was getting under his skin. “Don’t let him get to you, Yash!” she called, sending out her reiki to soothe him. “Stay cool. You can do this!”</p><p>“Now you need a human miko to give you encouragement?” Sesshomaru smiled slowly, raising his sword as he moved towards his brother. “How far you’ve fallen, little brother.”</p><p>Yash took a moment and closed his eyes, breathing in Kagome’s scent and allowing her reiki to soothe his youki. Back under control, he opened his eyes, the gold glinting against the fluorescent lights of the dojo. “Actually, Sess,” Yash said with a fanged grin, “that’s exactly what I need. She gives me focus, and purpose, and meaning.” He raised the Tetsusaiga high. “She is <em>everything</em> to me.” He roared and charged his brother, full of passion and fire, ready to deal the finishing blow on Sesshomaru.</p><p>Sesshomaru rarely displayed his emotions, but in that moment, he couldn’t help the look of shock that crossed his face. He could see Yash’s youki still, but it was no longer billowing wildly; it was strong, and steady, and under his full control. Sesshomaru knew it was the miko who had done this, who had helped his brother gain the focus he needed.</p><p><em>So now</em>, Sesshomaru thought, <em>we will end this</em>.</p><p>Sesshomaru howled and met Yash’s charge head-on. The sound of metal on metal reverberated loudly through the dojo as the brothers clashed, their swords causing a shower of sparks to fall all around them. Sesshomaru growled, looking for a tell, a way in…something to allow him to get the jump on his brother. But Yash was quick, and his movements had suddenly become unpredictable.</p><p>Then, before Sesshomaru could sense it, Yash had burst forward, punched his brother in the stomach, and shoved him down. He twisted Sesshomaru’s sword wrist and crossed Bakusaiga with Tetsusaiga, pressing both swords into Sesshomaru’s neck. “Do you yield, onii-san?” asked Yash darkly.</p><p>Sesshomaru tried to push up, but Yash jammed one knee into his gut, and the daiyoukai grunted. “I—I yield, little brother,” he submitted. Yash grinned and let go of Sesshomaru’s wrist. He held a hand out to help his brother up.</p><p>“Damn, Sess,” Yash said, “that was a good match today. You <em>almost</em> beat me.”</p><p>“Hn,” was all Sesshomaru could say.</p><p>The brothers walked over to where Kagome and Totosai had been sitting. The miko and the elderly youkai were now standing, Kagome’s face alight with happiness.</p><p>“I <em>knew</em> you could do it, Yash!” she exclaimed, running over to him and kissing his cheek. Yash blushed at her sudden display of affection. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, and to his great surprise, bowed. “Taisho-sama,” she said politely, “you fought incredibly well. It was a close fight. It could have gone either way several times.”</p><p>“Hn,” Sesshomaru said again, both pleased and curious as to how the miko could possibly tell that.</p><p>“You need to watch your migi-kote, Taisho-sama,” she added. “Yash was able to take advantage of an opening there several times.”</p><p>Sesshomaru glared to her in surprise. Yash laughed and hugged her close. “I told ya she was something special, Sess,” he said, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“I was a kendo club manager for eight months,” she said, shrugging. “I learned a few things.”</p><p><em>Indeed she had</em>.</p><p>“You both did well today,” Totosai commented, holding out his hand to Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai offered the Bakusaiga to Totosai, who inspected the blade closely. “You’re taking good care of this sword, Sesshomaru,” Totosai told him. “But I want you to come in more often to continue your training.” Sesshomaru accepted the Bakusaiga back from Totosai and sheathed it. “As for you, Inuyasha,” Totosai added, turning to his protégée, “you did well to take advantage of your speed. But that move could have cost you dearly. I don’t like seeing you so rash.”</p><p>“Keh,” Yash said, sheathing the Tetsusaiga, “I knew the old man was too slow for that one.”</p><p>Sesshomaru growled; Yash merely laughed.</p><p>“So, miko,” Sesshomaru said, turning to Kagome. She blushed and gripped Yash’s arm.</p><p>“Yes?” she said, bobbing her head again.</p><p>“You were able to help Inuyasha with his youki earlier,” he stated blandly.</p><p>Her blush grew darker. “That’s because…um…well…”</p><p>“We’re not bonded yet, but our auras are closely intertwined,” Yash broke in, the pride clear in his voice. “We’re each able to use them to keep the other in check.”</p><p>“And when does the miko’s aura threaten to go out of control?” Sesshomaru intoned.</p><p>Now Yash blushed. “Just from time to time,” was all he would say.</p><p>Sesshomaru looked between the two of them. What in the hells was going on here?</p><p>“Inuyasha,” wheezed Totosai, “if you might follow me into the office, I could use your help loading up the items Higurashi brought to me for safe-keeping. We’ll take a day a little later in the month to look at them more closely and decide if we want to open them up or not. I don’t have the energy right now, and it’s getting late.”</p><p>“And your bottle of whiskey is waiting,” Yash answered cheerfully.</p><p>“That it is,” Totosai agreed.</p><p>“Come on then, ojiji,” Yash said, “I’ll load up the items for you, and then we can carry them back to your place.”</p><p>“I would be most grateful, Inuyasha,” Totosai said, and the two of them left the dojo and headed towards the office in the back of the building.</p><p>That left Sesshomaru and Kagome alone. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with shy interest; she was astounded at how much he and Yash looked alike: same silver hair, same golden eyes, same cute little nose. But where Yash’s hair was wild, Sesshomaru’s hair was smooth and tame; where Yash’s eyes were fiery gold, Sesshomaru’s were a hard amber; and where Yash’s nose was constantly twitching, Sesshomaru’s maintained a regal angle. Sesshomaru was also taller than Yash (if that was possible) by a good few inches, but Yash was broader—Sesshomaru’s height and royal upbringing left him willowy, but no less powerful.</p><p>“Do you always stare so much, miko?” Sesshomaru asked her coldly. Kagome blinked and gave a little yelp of surprise.“What?!” she exclaimed. “I—I’m sorry, I wasn’t—” she sighed. “Okay, I <em>was</em> staring. You and Yash just look so much alike.”</p><p>“We do not,” he retorted. “We look nothing of the sort.”</p><p>Kagome peered at him thoughtfully; Sesshomaru found himself withering under her gaze a little. He frowned at her.</p><p>“Well,” she said carefully, “you are taller, and thinner, and you have your youkai markings, and you have ears in the normal place…” she paused. “But you have the same eyes, and nose, and hair. And sometimes you make the same face.” She giggled. “It’s cute.”</p><p>Sesshomaru’s youki flared. <em>Cute?</em></p><p>“You are very skilled with your sword, Taisho-sama,” she commented, as though she had not just called him <em>cute</em>. “Did you and Yash ever train together as children?”</p><p>“This Sesshomaru was not a ‘child’ when Inuyasha was born,” he said, horrified and furious. “This one was already grown when his brother made his unfortunate appearance in this world.”</p><p>Kagome’s face darkened. “Now, just wait a minute, Taisho-sama. Yash’s ‘appearance in this world’ was certainly not unfortunate.” Her face took on a dreamy countenance. “Not for me, anyway.”</p><p>“Do you know what kind of a life you subject yourself to if you stay with a half-breed, miko?” Sesshomaru asked her. “You will be rejected by humans and youkai alike. Both of you.”</p><p>“We don’t seem to be having many problems thus far,” she countered. “Yash is the best man I’ve ever known. Everyone who knows him, knows this. And if they don’t…” she opened up her hand and drew her reiki into it; Sesshomaru saw her power, glowing bright pink and swirling around her palm. She closed and opened her hand, shaping her reiki into a ball. She looked pointedly at Sesshomaru, who merely gazed back at her, nonplussed.</p><p>“He’s your only brother, Taisho-sama,” Kagome said quietly, calling back her power. “You’re the only family he has left. I know that Yash would like to see you more, beyond just the occasional sparring match.” She paused. “I have a little brother, and he’s a real shit sometimes, but at the end of the day, he’s my brother, and I love him. No matter what.”</p><p>Sesshomaru merely stared at her.</p><p>“Forgive me for overstepping, my Lord,” she said, bowing deeply again. “I just—I love your brother, very much. I want him to have more family than just me.”</p><p>Sesshomaru’s face softened slightly. “Be assured, miko,” he said to her, “Inuyasha has family that cares for him. No matter what he might think.”</p><p>Kagome’s face burst into a brilliant smile. She made like she wanted to run to him and hug him, but then thought better of it; instead, she continued to stare at him, beaming. Sesshomaru shifted, uncomfortable for perhaps the first time in his life. He wished she would stop her infernal smiling, and grumbled to himself. Kagome’s smile became even bigger.</p><p>How had she heard that?</p><p>“Oi, Kagome!” called Yash as he and Totosai came back into the dojo. “Are ya ready to go? We can help Totosai carry this stuff back to his place before we go out.”</p><p>“I’m ready!” she called back. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. “Do you want to join us? We’re just going to an izakaya around the corner from here.”</p><p>Yash’s mouth hung open; Sesshomaru looked at her, surprised.</p><p>“This Sesshomaru does not visit such establishments,” he said. “However, this Sesshomaru appreciates the invitation. Perhaps you would like to visit the manor sometime?”</p><p>Kagome blushed. “Thank you for the invitation, Taisho-sama,” she replied, bowing. “We would be honored.”</p><p>“Keh,” Yash said, “you do realize that’s where I grew up?”</p><p>“Hush, Inuyasha,” said Kagome, still bowing.</p><p>Sesshomaru waved his hand. “Rise, miko,” he said. He turned to his brother as Kagome stood straight. “Inuyasha. This one will see you next week for training,” he said. “Totosai, arrange it, please.”</p><p>“Y—e—s, Sesshomaru,” Totosai replied, surprised.</p><p>“It was…interesting…to meet you, miko. Little brother, until next week. You may bring her again, if you like.” And Sesshomaru left the dojo, leaving a trail of his youki in his wake.</p><p>Yash looked at Kagome, astounded. He crossed the room and pulled her close. “What did you say to him, baby girl?” he murmured.</p><p>Kagome smiled into his chest. “I just reminded him of the importance of family, that’s all.”</p><p>Yash tipped her head back and captured her lips with his own softly. “I am <em>so</em> in love with you,” he breathed.</p><p>She kissed him back. “And I’m <em>so</em> in love with you,” she replied huskily.</p><p>Yash turned to Totosai. “Let’s get those things back to your place,” he said. “I need to get my girl some dinner, so I can get her home.” He winked at her, and she blushed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! If you'd like to get previews and updates, follow me on <a href="https://fawn-eyed-girl.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>. Thanks everyone, so much, for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome runs into someone from her past. Yash loses control. Kagome reminds him of how much she loves him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in the manga and/or anime.</p><p>Welcome to Chapter 2! If you are familiar with the other InuKag Kendo stories, you know Yash and Kagome can't go long without "reaffirming" their love. It starts here! This chapter contains plenty of sexy Yash/Kag times; please heed the tags and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, tell me more about your meeting with the elusive Taisho Sesshomaru!” Sango grinned at Kagome and saluted her friend with a highball.</p><p>Kagome rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Sango, there’s nothing really to tell,” she replied. “He was rude, he was…condescending…everything that Yash is not.” She blushed. “I may or may not have lectured him about the importance of family,” she added in a whisper.</p><p>Sango’s eyes grew wide. “Higurashi Kagome,” she said slowly, “don’t tell me that you…<em>reprimanded</em>…the daiyoukai Taisho Sesshomaru?”</p><p>Kagome suddenly became very interested in the table’s takoyaki. “Maybe?”</p><p>Sango burst into laughter. “You are something else, Higurashi,” she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Something fucking else.”</p><p>“That she is,” said a gruff voice from behind them. The girls looked to see Yash and Miroku, drinks in hand, coming back from the bar.</p><p>“One Cassis grape for you, baby girl,” Yash said, setting the cocktail down in front of Kagome. Miroku set down two beer glasses, and Yash poured for Miroku first, then for himself.</p><p>Kagome’s face lit up. “Thank you, Yash!” she exclaimed, turning her face up for a kiss.</p><p>Yash happily obliged her, then slid into the booth next to her, Miroku taking his place beside Sango.</p><p>Kagome couldn’t help smiling. She snuggled into Yash’s side, and he slipped an arm around her and nuzzled her hair.</p><p>It had been three months since she resigned as the kendo club manager, and while she’d initially been torn about the decision, looking back on it, it was clearly the best one she could have made. It allowed her to go public with her relationship with Yash, and not feeling like they had to hide anymore was the most freeing, incredible experience. They could hold hands on campus; he could come visit her in her (tiny) office in the history department; he could pick her up after class; she could hang around late at kendo practice--all without fear of repercussions. Kagome hadn’t thought it was possible for them to get any closer, but yet here she was, meeting Yash’s brother and watching them spar. Spending time with Totosai.</p><p>Going to sleep in Yash’s bed every night—no, in <em>their</em> bed every night—in Yash’s arms.</p><p>Making love all over the apartment, at all hours of the day.</p><p>Waking up together, having breakfast together, going to work together.</p><p>Kagome loved all of it. She took a sip of her cocktail and sighed.</p><p>“Everything okay, baby girl?” Yash whispered in her ear.</p><p>“It’s great,” she replied, “and don’t whisper. We’re not alone.”</p><p>“Oh,” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear, “I don’t think that what I want to say is for anyone else’s ears but yours, <em>Ka-Go-Me</em>.”</p><p>She shivered, and he laughed.</p><p>“<em>So,</em>” Kagome said loudly, “are you guys glad to have the break in training now that the school year is over?”</p><p>“Who said we have a break in training, Kagome?” Sango asked, taking a sip of her highball. “Your boyfriend here has practice scheduled for nearly all of next week.”</p><p>“And he’s requiring <em>all</em> personnel to be there,” Miroku added, shooting Yash a Look.</p><p>“I need you there, doc,” Yash said, holding up the hand not resting on Kagome’s shoulder. “If there’s an injury, what am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“Um, not hold practice over the break?” Miroku shot back. “Some of us were planning on asking others of us to go on a romantic getaway.”</p><p>“Ooh, were you going to ask me to go to Hawaii?” Kagome asked excitedly, a teasing grin on her face.</p><p>Miroku turned red, muttered something about “not you, Kagome,” and looked meaningfully at Sango, who also turned bright red and jammed several takoyaki in her mouth.</p><p>“I never even considered that,” Yash said thoughtfully, looking at Kagome. “Would <em>you</em> have wanted to go to Hawaii?”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” she exclaimed. “Who <em>wouldn’t</em>?”</p><p>He frowned, but filed that information away in his <em>Higurashi Kagome: Good to</em> <em>Know </em>folder.</p><p>“Maybe another time,” he said offhandedly, and grinned inwardly at how she sputtered.</p><p>“I do think, though,” Miroku said thoughtfully, “that perhaps, if you are willing, Sango, we could make a little side trip next weekend? That is, if Taisho-sensei doesn’t have anything planned?” He turned and looked purposefully at Yash.</p><p>“Well—I—”</p><p>“Is the great Taisho Yash <em>actually</em> without words?” Miroku teased, a smile forming on his face.</p><p>Yash growled. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut the fuck up, doc.”</p><p>“So then it’s okay for me to whisk your assistant coach away on a weekend getaway?” Miroku pressed.</p><p>“I think you need to ask said assistant coach before moving forward, Deguchi-sensei,” Sango interjected.</p><p>Miroku turned and looked at her. He smiled softly and took one of Sango’s hands in his. “Sango darling,” he said, his voice thick with emotion, “would you like to accompany me to an onsen next weekend?”</p><p>Sango flushed; Kagome sighed contentedly. “Miroku,” Sango said huskily, “if my <em>boss</em> will grant me leave—” she shot a pointed look at Yash, who grumbled and buried his face in Kagome’s hair “—I would love to visit an onsen with you.”</p><p>Kagome squealed as Miroku leaned over and kissed Sango gently. Kagome nudged Yash.</p><p>“Young love, Taisho,” she said.</p><p>He snorted. “What the fuck ever. You two deserve each other.” He put both arms around Kagome and she leaned back into him affectionately.</p><p><em>Yes</em>, she thought, <em>things were definitely good</em>.</p><p>“Higurashi?”</p><p>Or…they were not.</p><p><em>Fuck. </em>She knew that voice.</p><p>Kagome blinked and sat up. “Hojo?”</p><p>Yash sat up straight and looked at Kagome. Did he hear her right? Did she say…</p><p>“Hojo,” she said again, her voice quiet and timid.</p><p>“You…look…well,” Hojo said in a strained tone, raking his eyes over her body.</p><p>Kagome returned his heated gaze. He looked…fine, she supposed. The same. His light brown hair was a little longer; his face was tired, strained. She immediately knew he wasn’t sleeping well.</p><p>“What—are you doing here?” she asked tentatively.</p><p>He smirked. “Getting dinner,” he said nonchalantly. “Why are <em>you</em> here?”</p><p>Kagome worked her mouth, but couldn’t get it to say anything. Hojo leaned across the table and held out a hand to Yash.</p><p>“I’m Hojo Kenji of Tokyo University’s School of Medicine,” he said, “and you are…”</p><p>Yash gripped Hojo’s hand tightly. “Taisho Yash, Tokyo University head kendo coach,” he said gruffly.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Taisho-san,” Hojo said, his eyes still on Kagome. Yash noticed, and growled, dropping Hojo’s hand.</p><p>“Moving up in the world, eh, Higurashi?” Hojo commented. “From a med student to a half-breed.”</p><p>Yash made to stand, but Kagome put her hand on his arm, stilling him. Miroku and Sango sat, slack-jawed, watching the exchange with interest.</p><p>“At least he is not an abuser, Hojo,” Kagome said quietly.</p><p>Hojo stood, a huge, fake smile plastered to his face.</p><p>“Memories can be fickle, Higurashi,” Hojo replied easily. “I was always sorry for how things went down between us, you know.”</p><p>Kagome said nothing, but took a huge swig of her cocktail, grimacing at the sweetness.</p><p>Like I said, Higurashi,” Hojo said, “you look well. Better than I ever remember seeing you, in fact.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Kagome replied, suddenly finding her voice,” being with someone who gives a shit about me is a big help.”</p><p>“Who would give a shit about a defiled miko?” Hojo said offhandedly. He raised his hand as if to wave. “See ya around, Higurashi.”</p><p>“Wait just a minute, you fucker,” Yash growled, and made to climb out of the booth and over Kagome. “You don’t get to call Kagome that and walk out of here alive.”</p><p>“Yash,” Kagome said, squeezing his bicep, “please. He’s not worth it.”</p><p>“Sorry, baby girl,” he said huskily, “but I can’t let that go.”</p><p>“Nor should you, Taisho,” interjected Miroku.</p><p>Kagome sighed resignedly. “Just…please,” she said. “Don’t kill him.”</p><p>Yash vaulted over her and offered them all a fanged grin. “Who said anything about killing anyone?” he replied jovially. “I’m just gonna fuck up his pretty face a bit.” And he dashed out of the izakaya after Hojo.</p><p>Kagome rubbed her temples. “Miroku,” she said exasperatedly, “can you go after him? To make sure he doesn’t actually kill Hojo? Or maim him too badly? I don’t feel like bailing anyone out of jail tonight, and Hojo is enough of a dick that he <em>will</em> press charges.”</p><p>Miroku made to rise, but Sango stopped him. “I’ll go,” she said.</p><p>“Oh, hells no,” Kagome replied heatedly. “You’re as bad as Yash. Then we’ll have two people to bail out.” She paused. “Keep me company and I’ll buy you another drink.”</p><p>Sango pouted a little, but nodded, and let Miroku get up. As he left, Sango turned back to Kagome.</p><p>“Is that the guy?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kagome said.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” replied Sango. She got up and went over to the bar.</p><p>Kagome leaned her arms on the table and dropped her head down. She couldn’t <em>believe</em> the turn the night had taken. Who would have thought the person Yash was going to beat the shit out of tonight would be Hojo, and not Sesshomaru? Could she <em>be</em> any more unlucky?</p><p>But in reality, she’d known this moment was inevitable. They were all at the same school; it was impossible for them not to run into each other at some point. She’d been praying that they would make it until Hojo graduated, and they almost had. He was done this semester. She’d <em>nearly</em> made it without any bloodshed.</p><p>A slam on the table caused Kagome to shoot her head back up. Sango had brought over a tray with two shots of tequila, lemon wedges, and a pitcher of beer.</p><p>“Sango,” Kagome moaned, “we’re gonna need all our wits about us tonight, you know.”</p><p>Sango simply grinned, and poured Kagome a glass of beer, then herself. “Now,” she replied, picking up the salt shaker and holding it out to Kagome, “salt.”</p><p>Kagome held out her hand, fingers curled in a light twist. Sango shook out some salt onto Kagome’s hand, then her own hand. “And,” Sango ordered, “lick.” They licked the salt off their hands, grabbed the tequila, and each downed their shots, Kagome letting out a huge gasp afterwards, Sango humming contentedly. They looked at each other and grinned as they reached for their lemon wedges.</p><p>One howl, long and lingering and coming from somewhere outside, drew their attention. “Oh, <em>shit</em>,” Sango burst out, jumping to her feet. She grabbed her bag and flew out of the bar, Kagome close at her heels.</p>
<hr/><p>It had been awhile since Yash had gone looking for a fight. Normally, he tried to keep his temper in check, and being a kendo coach had greatly mitigated some of his rage. He was at a point in his life where it took a lot to piss him off; he knew he could soundly kick anyone’s ass who made him angry, and that knowledge alone allowed him to be the bigger person and not engage.</p><p>But this Hojo bastard had been asking for it, even before they officially met.</p><p>He’d been asking for it since the day he began to mistreat Kagome.</p><p>Yash growled as he thought about the nights that Kagome had awakened, terrified and crying, from nightmares about the bastard. He growled even more as he thought about how he’d had to hold her, kiss her, and reassure her that everything was okay, that he was there, and that he would <em>never</em> harm her. And really, what kind of man would ever lay a hand on a woman, much less his Kagome? It made Yash’s youkai blood rage just thinking about it.</p><p>Kagome had begged him, repeatedly, not to find the bastard and hunt him down, despite Yash’s wishes. Yash wanted nothing more than to find the guy and beat him within an inch of his life. Hojo had no idea the lasting effects he’d had on the young woman, and Yash wanted to make him pay for every second that Kagome had put up with him, and every second that she suffered after she left him.</p><p>But, he’d kept himself in check, and honored her wishes.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>Yash slunk out of the izakaya, keeping Hojo’s scent in his nose. He wasn’t gonna <em>kill</em> the guy—he’d told Kagome the truth about that—but more than anything, he wanted to scare the ever-living <em>shit</em> out of him. Show him that there were ramifications for his behavior. That his position and his family power bought him nothing when it came to how to treat a woman.</p><p>When it came to Kagome.</p><p>Yash followed Hojo down the street, just far enough away so that Hojo didn’t notice. Not that he would have, anyway. Yash could smell alcohol, saw the way he was weaving down the street, and heard the man’s erratic heartbeat. He grinned, his fangs dripping with anticipation.</p><p>This was gonna be fun.</p><p>They were about a block from the train station when Yash advanced. So fast he seemed no more than a blur on the sidewalk, he rushed Hojo, snagged him around the neck, and dashed around a corner into a dark alley. He rammed Hojo up against the brick wall of a building, Hojo’s legs dangling helplessly.</p><p>“What—who—wha—” he stuttered, gasping for air. His eyes settled on Yash. “It’s <em>you</em>,” he breathed. “Filthy half-breed.”</p><p>Yash growled and squeezed Hojo’s throat tightly, feeling the man’s windpipe constrict under his grasp. “Shut the fuck up,” he snarled, “or I’ll crush your fucking windpipe, and you’ll never talk again.”</p><p>Hojo was silent, but his bulging eyes were filled with hatred.</p><p>“You say whatever you want about me,” Yash hissed, “but you say one word against Kagome—if you even <em>look</em> at her—ever again, all the gods in heaven help me, I will fucking <em>end you</em>.” Yash brought his other arm around and mashed Hojo in the gut, dropping his grip. Hojo crashed to the ground, holding his middle.</p><p>Yash kicked him harshly, twice. “How does it feel, you bastard?” he asked harshly. “To be kicked when you’re down? To be threatened? To know someone bigger and stronger could kill you in two seconds if they so desired?” He kicked Hojo again and again; he had to keep his youki in check. It had been so long since he’d fought someone for real, and it was howling at him to take Hojo thoroughly out.</p><p>“Yash!” came a yell from the street. Yash turned to see Miroku running towards him. As he turned his head, Hojo used this as an opportunity to launch an attack of his own, jamming his fist into Yash’s knee. Yash howled and dropped to his other knee in pain; the sclera of his eyes bled red. Miroku watched, horrified, as Hojo tried to scramble away, only to have Yash reach out and grab him, as leisurely as though he were reaching for his beer in the izakaya. Yash pulled Hojo’s face even with his.</p><p>“You fucker,” he breathed. “You absolute fucker. I was gonna let you get off easy, but now I have to kill you.”</p><p>Hojo reared back and spit in Yash’s face; Yash howled again and rose to his feet, dragging Hojo with him. Between his rage and his healing abilities, he no longer felt pain. He wrenched Hojo’s arm around; Miroku could hear the sickening snap of bone breaking. Yash reared back with his other hand and punched Hojo solidly in the face. There was more cracking as Yash snapped several bones in Hojo’s face. Hojo sputtered, his face bloodied and quickly becoming bruised. Yash threw him to the ground again, more forcefully this time, and Miroku could tell from Hojo’s wincing that he’d also broken several ribs.</p><p>Yash growled softly, advancing on his prey. Hojo rolled over and opened one swollen eye to look up at his attacker.</p><p>“You’re an animal,” he breathed, “and you’re gonna fucking pay for this.”</p><p>“You can’t do anything if you’re dead,” Yash snarled, dropping to his knees and raising his fist.</p><p>“Yash!” came the frantic cry from the end of the alley. Miroku and Yash turned to see Kagome and Sango; Kagome’s face was wide with horror, tears already escaping down her cheeks. She rushed forward, Sango calling “Kagome!” desperately after her. Sango’s eyes shot to Miroku; he made to grab Kagome, but she dodged him and threw herself completely at Yash, wrapping her arms around his chest.</p><p>“Don’t do it,” she begged him, “<em>please</em>. He’s not worth it. He’s just not worth it.”</p><p>Miroku and Sango could see Yash struggling, his eyes flickering between gold and red. “Ba—baby girl,” he breathed, still chafing slightly at her grip.</p><p>Kagome held on tightly, refusing to release him. “Please,” she begged again. “Let it go.”</p><p>Yash pulled against her once, twice, then sagged back into her grasp. She turned him and pulled him to her, his face pressed against her breasts, Kagome stroking his hair and whispering words of love in his ears. She looked up at Miroku; he nodded, then went to check on Hojo, Sango at his heels. Miroku and Sango knelt beside Hojo; Sango gasped and Miroku turned pale.</p><p>Hojo’s face was completely covered in bruises; one eye was swollen completely shut; his nose was almost definitely broken, as was his left arm. Miroku gently lifted Hojo’s shirt to see the red rashiness and bruising of his skin that was indicative of broken ribs. Miroku sighed.</p><p>“I’m gonna get you, Taisho,” Hojo hissed. “You’re done after this.”</p><p>Kagome whispered something to Yash; he rose and stood aside so Kagome could turn to Hojo. She looked over his injuries and frowned.</p><p>“Hojo,” she said softly, “I’m sorry that you got injured.”</p><p>“Sorry!” he said, wincing as he talked. “The only one sorry here is gonna be Taisho.”</p><p>Kagome steeled herself for what was going to come next. “If you say anything, or try to press charges,” she said, her voice gaining confidence as she progressed, “I will press charges against <em>you</em>, for abuse. I have kept my mouth shut because quite frankly, I didn’t want to have to deal with you ever again. But if you do this—<em>if you push us</em>—we will push back.” Yash looked up at Kagome’s use of the words “we” and “us,” and a rush of love for her flooded his very being.</p><p>“I will also add hate speech to those charges,” she added. “We will all testify that we heard you call Yash a ‘filthy half-breed.’ You know the penalty for hate speech against youkai.”</p><p>Hojo did know, thank you very much, but he still persisted. As he opened his mouth to protest, Kagome kneeled beside him and pulled out her phone. She opened it, then went to her messages. “Look,” she said calmly, “I’ve saved every single text you ever sent me. I have every single abusive voicemail, every single nasty email. It won’t be too hard for me to show that you were verbally and psychologically abusive.”</p><p>“They won’t hold up in court,” he hissed.</p><p>“Do you want to take that chance?” she asked. “Do you want to risk your reputation—your family’s reputation—on something that may or may not hold up in court?”</p><p>Hojo deflated at the mention of his family. Kagome knew she had him.</p><p>“Good,” she said. She turned to Miroku and Sango, Yash now furiously pacing behind them all. “Can you two take Hojo to the hospital?” she asked. “Just say he was jumped, and the attacker ran off.” She turned back to Hojo. “I could leave you here, bloody and unable to walk away on your own,” she added. “Remember that. Remember that when we were both lying on the ground, unable to move, only one of us did anything to help the other. And remember what I said about pressing charges.”</p><p>Hojo grunted. Miroku turned to Kagome. “Are you sure about this?” he asked her.</p><p>Kagome looked at Yash, who was still pacing. His hands were now frantically rubbing over his face. “I’m sure,” she said softly. “I’ll take Yash home. Call me later?”</p><p>Miroku leaned over and squeezed her shoulder affectionately. “You know, you’re too good of a person.”</p><p>She grinned. “I’m gonna remember you said that.”</p><p>“Are <em>you</em> gonna be okay, Kagome?” Sango asked, looking at Yash worriedly.</p><p>Kagome nodded. “Absolutely,” she said. “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then at Hojo. “Hojo,” Miroku said, “my name is Deguchi. I’m a doctor. Let’s check you to make sure that you’re okay to be moved.”</p><p>“My ribs are broken, sensei,” Hojo groaned. “I don’t think I can go anywhere.”</p><p>Sango rolled her eyes. “Sure, whatever,” she said. She turned to Kagome. “Let me know when you get home, okay?”</p><p>Kagome smiled at her friend. “Yeah, okay.” She pushed herself to standing and went over to Yash, who was still pacing and rubbing his face. Her heart broke at the sight of her strong and handsome hanyou; he looked desperate, confused, and alone.</p><p>“Yash,” she said quietly, laying a hand on his arm. “I’m here.”</p><p>He paused and turned to face her. Kagome could see that his amber eyes were full of tears. “Kagome,” he said brokenly, “what have I done?” The tears cascaded down his cheeks; Kagome wrapped her arms around him, trying to temper her alarm lest he detect it.</p><p>“Come on, Yash,” she said softly, “let’s get you home.”</p><p>She pulled his hands away from his face and took them both in hers.</p><p>“It’s gonna be okay,” she assured him. He hung his head, but allowed her to guide him back down the alley and towards the street. Kagome cast one final look at Hojo in disgust, and mouthed a “thank you” to Sango and Miroku. She then tenderly led Yash out towards to the train station and, eventually, home.</p>
<hr/><p>Kagome was worried.</p><p>She’d never seen Yash so dejected, so broken, so beaten up.</p><p>It was as if he’d been the one to get his ass thoroughly kicked, instead of the other way around.</p><p>The whole train ride, Yash said nothing, but simply rested his head on Kagome’s shoulder, his eyes closed, his breathing erratic and shallow. Kagome held both his hands in hers, on her lap, gently massaging them. She wasn’t sure how to tackle this one. She wasn’t exactly thrilled he’d gone after Hojo, per se, but she had to admit: the asshole had gotten what was coming to him. She knew that Yash was perfectly aware of her nightmares, especially after the first time she’d woken up in his bed, crying, and told him everything. And the nightmares, while much less than they had been several months before, still plagued her from time to time. And every time, Yash held her, stroked and kissed her hair, and whispered sweet, soothing words to help her stop crying. He’d threatened more than once to go after Hojo, and more than once, she’d convinced him not to. But tonight, when Hojo verbally assaulted both of them (something he was <em>so </em>proficient at—pushing all the right buttons to make you feel like shit about yourself), Kagome knew she could have stopped Yash if she had <em>really </em>tried. She could have thrown herself across him, she could have begged him again.</p><p>But she didn’t.</p><p><em>“Just don’t kill him</em>,” she had said.</p><p>She let him go beat the shit out of a man who beat the shit out of her.</p><p>And now that the bloodlust had left his body, she could tell he felt fucking <em>awful</em> about it.</p><p>Which made her feel awful, and impossibly guilty, that she hadn’t done more to stop him. She couldn't stand to see him so crushed. She knew: he had let himself go too far. And now he regretted it.</p><p>Kagome wasn’t worried about Hojo. He’d be fine. He wouldn’t press charges; he wouldn’t come after them again.</p><p>She <em>was</em> worried about Yash. How could she reassure him that he was okay, that <em>they</em> were okay?</p><p>When they reached their stop, Kagome rose, and tugged a despondent Yash along after her. It was late; there weren’t many people on the train, but the ones that were there gave them confused looks. Kagome supposed it wasn’t every day that people saw a young woman leading a tall, powerful-looking hanyou around so easily.</p><p>Once they were off the train, Kagome looked around briefly to orient herself. They had about a ten-minute walk back to their apartment, but it was late, and she was tired. Which way did she need to go? Once she saw some familiar buildings, she tucked her arm through Yash’s and guided him away from the station and along the sidewalk.</p><p>“Hey,” she said softly as they walked, moving closer to him, “you’re okay, you know? You’re okay.”</p><p>Yash turned his face to look at hers; Kagome’s heart broke to see the tears streaking his cheeks. “No,” he whispered, “I’m not okay.”</p><p>“Yash,” she murmured.</p><p>“No,” he whispered again, shaking his head, “not now. Please.”</p><p>The tone of his voice made Kagome snuggle even closer to him. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and leaned heavily on her, his very being defeated and exhausted.</p><p>They walked on in silence, Kagome’s anxiety increasing with every step as they approached the apartment. How would she be able to soothe him? Would she even be able to do that?</p><p>When they reached their apartment building, Kagome gently guided Yash up the steps to their second-story apartment. She let go of him long enough to fish out her keys, and opened the door. He shuffled past her into the genkan, where he removed his shoes, then went promptly into the washitsu and laid down on the couch. Kagome frowned. She entered the genkan, closed and locked the door behind her, then removed her shoes and jacket, putting them both in the cabinets. She picked up Yash’s shoes and placed them in the shoe cabinet, next to her own. She followed him into the washitsu and sat on the chabudai so she was facing him. She leaned forward and rubbed his chest softly. “Yash,” she said. He sighed and turned his head into the back of the sofa. Insistent, Kagome decided the hell with it and climbed on top of him, straddling him with her thighs, her calves tucked underneath. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>Instinctively, Yash reached up and pressed her to him, inhaling her sweet scent and allowing it to invade his senses. She nuzzled his chest with her nose, thrilling him. They laid like that together for several minutes; Kagome listened to Yash’s breathing and was relieved to hear it slowly returning to normal. Then she heard him take a deep, shuddering breath, and she raised her head, resting her chin delicately on his chest. His golden eyes were open, and full of profound sadness.</p><p>“I’m—I’m sorry, baby girl,” he said. “I never wanted you to see me like that.”</p><p>“Like what, Yash?” Kagome was surprised. How had he looked that he had reason to be sorry about?</p><p>The pads of his fingers rubbed comforting circles on her back. “That bastard made me—so, so fucking angry—I went into a bloodlust. What you saw—no, <em>who</em> you saw—that was my youkai. Beating the shit out of a human man. And <em>enjoying </em>it.”</p><p>Kagome snorted. “No offense, Yash, but he deserved it. He abused me; he called you a slur. He called <em>me</em> a—”</p><p>“Yeah, I know what he called <em>you</em>,” Yash replied impatiently. His face softened. “I know what he called you,” he repeated in a whisper. He looked away from her again. “He called me an animal, baby girl. And you know what? He was right.” He sighed. “He was fucking right.”</p><p>Kagome sat back up and grabbed Yash’s face firmly by the chin and tugged it back to face her. “Taisho Inuyasha,” she said fiercely. “You are <em>not</em> an animal. <em>Hojo</em> is the animal. You don’t know the half of what he did to me while we were together. You know what I’ve told you; you know I have nightmares. But you don’t want to see the messages; you don’t want to hear the voicemails. There’s a reason I saved all of those. When I first left him, I thought he might come after me, after my mom. Then, when I met you, I thought he might come after <em>us</em>. Because he’s a low-life piece of shit. But <em>you</em>, you are nothing like him.”</p><p>She paused and loosened her grip on his chin, leaning forward to kiss him softly. “You are tender, and kind, and sweet. You are loyal, and protective. You are strong.” She scoffed. “Hojo is <em>none</em> of those things. He’s a coward. He hits through words and then hides behind his family. Honestly,” she added, “I’m surprised no one’s kicked his ass before this.”</p><p>Yash grunted and tried to turn away from her again. “No,” Kagome cried out hotly, “you can’t turn away from me! <em>I love you</em> and I’m not letting you feel like shit over something you had no control of!”</p><p>“But that’s just it, Kagome!” he yelled, sitting up and gripping her shoulders harshly. She cringed as his claws pricked her skin. He realized what he was doing and let go. “That’s just it,” he said again. “I <em>don’t </em>have control over my youkai side; not without my Tetsusaiga, anyway. My father’s youki helps to keep mine in check. Why do you think I go almost everywhere with it? Because I <em>want to avoid things like what happened tonight</em>.” He shook his head fiercely. “I could have hurt you. I <em>could have killed that Hojo bastard</em>. And all the gods in heaven help me, I wanted to.” He laughed bitterly, pushing her off him as he went to stand.</p><p>Kagome sat still and counted ten before she made her next move. It was a dirty trick, and she knew it, but he was asking for it, quite frankly. She quietly sent out her aura to envelop Yash and comfort him. It caught him right as he was heading for the bedroom, and she heard him gasp, then she saw him collapse to his knees. She took the opportunity to jump up and run to him. Kagome dropped down behind Yash and threw her arms around his arms and chest, effectively holding him in place. Then, slowly, she brought up a barrier around them, keeping them safe, warm, and protected.</p><p>“Baby girl,” she barely heard him whisper.</p><p>“You had your chance to talk,” she whispered back, “and I’ve tried to talk some sense into you, but it doesn’t seem to be working. So, desperate times call for desperate measures.” She closed her eyes and pressed softly into his back, tugging him to her tightly. Kagome poured all her love for him into the barrier; Yash inhaled sharply at the <em>feel</em> of her all around him. She began to chant softly, the syllables rolling off her tongue evenly and crisply. Finally, finally, she felt his tense body unwinding; first his shoulders, then his chest and upper back, and finally, his lower back. He sank forward, covering his face with his hands, and she reached her arms up and followed suit. Her chants shifted to words of comfort and love, continuing to reassure him.</p><p>“I love you, Taisho Inuyasha,” she whispered. “You are a good man. You are loyal, and honest, and you protected me and my honor tonight. For that, I’m so grateful.” She paused and rose up to his ears; she pressed her face into the space between them, and nuzzled first the right ear, then the left. Yash’s ears perked up and swiveled around when they felt Kagome there; they couldn’t help it. “Let me show you how grateful I am to have you in my life, Yash. Please.”</p><p>She shifted herself around his body so that she was now in his lap; he adjusted his arms to hold her easily. “Baby girl,” he said hoarsely. “I—I—”</p><p>She pressed her lips to his. “Not now, Yash,” she said tenderly as she pulled away. “We’ve both said enough for tonight. Let’s replace those actions from earlier that left you so down with something a little better.” She ran her hands through his hair, up over his ears, then back down the sides of his face. Kagome gazed into Yash’s amber eyes; her own eyes, more blue than gray, held his firmly.</p><p>“Inuyasha,” she whispered, her lips hovering mere centimeters above his.</p><p>“Yes, baby girl?” he whispered back.</p><p>“Take me to bed,” she said to him.</p><p>“But the barrier—”</p><p>“—will hold for a bit,” she finished. “It’s here to protect you. To protect <em>us</em>.” She paused. “Please, Yash.” She shifted again in his arms so that she was once again straddling him; he felt her rubbing up against his groin and he couldn’t help but let out a moan. Her hands tangled in his hair; her lips ghosted his. “Now,” she whispered. “Please.”</p><p>Yash wrapped her up in his arms and rose, astonished that the barrier not only held, but was following his movements. Despite his current state of being, he let out a chuckle; only his girl could seduce him <em>and</em> maintain a protective barrier. Yash carried her to the bedroom, only a few steps away, and deposited her on the futon. He sat next to her, brushing her hair from her face.</p><p>Kagome reached forward and grabbed his shirt, which was just half-tucked into his pants.  He allowed her to tug it up and over his head, lifting his arms obediently. Kagome growled at the sight of his chest laid bare for her, and leaned forward, rubbing her cheeks in his silver chest hair, enjoying the softness of the fur and her ability to scent-mark him in this way. She was feeling incredibly possessive tonight; she turned her face into his chest, and began to lick and suck at will. Yash let out a soft groan; Kagome dragged her tongue up his chest and to the hollow of his throat, where she began to nip at the skin, driving her nose into him to maximize her ability to breathe in his scent. Yash hissed her name as she fixed her mouth on his neck in a small “o” and proceeded to suck at him wildly, using her tongue and teeth to tease his skin.</p><p>“Baby girl,” he croaked out, “you’re gonna leave a mark.”</p><p>“Good,” she murmured. “I want everyone to know you’re mine.”</p><p>Yash growled and yanked her up flush with him, crushing her lips with his own. Kagome’s reiki immediately shifted from a fixed barrier to a shooting of light and sparks; Yash let loose his youki in response. She was taking care of him; the least he could do was care for her a little, as well. Her lips were so wet from working his skin; he knew there would be a hickey there tomorrow, and he did not care.</p><p>“Yash,” Kagome whispered, “This is my job. And it’s the best job I could ask for.” She shoved him backwards onto the futon, where she quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops. She tossed it aside, then made quick work of the buttons and zipper on his jeans. He lifted his hips, and in just a few tugs, she had those removed and beside the futon as well. She sat back on her haunches and breathed in slowly, admiring the view: his long, lean, muscular legs; his strong abs; his chiseled chest; his toned arms; his beautiful, beautiful, face. She sighed and ran her hands, followed by her cheek, up his calves, up his thighs, all the way up to his cock. She paused there, and rubbed herself lovingly against his shaft, pressing her face into the soft sliver hair at the base. Kagome slowly kissed along the length, running her tongue across the veins, now bulging against his velvety golden skin.</p><p>“Ka—Kagome,” he could barely get out her name.</p><p>“Hush,” she whispered, then took all of him into her mouth.</p><p>She’d said “hush,” but Yash could do anything but. He howled as he felt her tongue pulsing along the length of his cock, as he felt her moist, hot mouth caressing him. She gripped him at the base and began to work him in rhythm with her mouth, loving him with every suck, worshipping him with every lick and soft stroke.</p><p>Kagome knew what he needed. He was feeling ashamed, and frightened, and defeated, because his youki was stronger than his humanity at times—because he could lose himself in front of others, in front of <em>her</em>, and that was the last thing he wanted. She knew all of this, and it was her job to reassure him that none of those things mattered to her. Hanyou, youkai, human: she loved all parts of him equally, and she would continue to demonstrate that to him, whatever his state of mind, until he believed it.</p><p>No matter how long it took.</p><p>Yash opened his eyes and looked down the length of his body to see Kagome there, going down on him, her eyes closed and her face in a state of total ecstasy. Just the vision of her there, her sweet, plump lips surrounding him, her beautiful mouth taking him so well, and so far, made him even more flush with desire for her.</p><p>But at the same time, he also felt his youki coming to the forefront, and he felt an overwhelming desire to tamp it down, so that it wouldn’t do any more damage tonight.</p><p>Kagome sensed his trepidation. She popped off his cock and turned her huge blue-gray eyes up to his face.</p><p>“Don’t you dare hold yourself back from me, Taisho Yash,” she said firmly. “If you even think about it, I won’t finish what I’ve started. And you can go to bed with the worst case of blue balls you’ll ever have in your life.”</p><p>Yash stared at her, totally speechless. “Ba—baby girl,” was all he could finally get out.</p><p>She hummed a response and pressed her lips to the tip of his cock. “Good boy,” she murmured. “I want you to feel whatever it is you feel, and just let it out. Don’t be afraid. You know, deep down, that I can handle it. That I can handle <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“Kagome,” he breathed, and she thrust almost his entire length into her mouth. He felt himself hit the back of her throat, felt her constrict and then relax as she began to breathe through her nose, and his body instantly became tense with anticipation. He began fisting the sheets as she sucked him expertly, her saliva mixing with his precum, forming a slick surface for her hand to run along. His youki was chafing to be released; she gave his cock a slight squeeze with her hand and flicked the head of his cock with her tongue. He couldn’t help it; he bellowed her name as he let his youki free and he released into her mouth. Kagome sucked his juices down neatly, dribbling just a tiny bit at the corner of her mouth. She sat up and grinned at him wickedly, her reiki keeping his youki free, yet contained.</p><p>“Now,” she said, “are you feeling better?”</p><p>He sighed and reached down to grab her and pull her to his chest. “Better,” he said, still breathing heavily from his climax. He could feel her smiling into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.</p><p>“Baby girl,” he said, stroking her hair softly, “thank you. You—you always know what I need.”</p><p>She pressed her nose into his silver chest hairs, inhaling his scent deeply. “Who said we were done, Taisho-sensei?” she asked coquettishly.</p><p>Yash growled and hiked her up his chest so they were face-to-face. “You’re right, Higurashi-kun,” he growled. “And as the coach, <em>I </em>say when we’re done.”</p><p>“Inuyasha,” she whispered, and covered his lips with hers.</p><p>Yash had to admit: he fucking <em>loved</em> kissing his baby girl. Her lips were so soft, and so large, and so pliable; the slightest movement on his part would cause them to shift underneath his efforts, making it easy for him to slip his tongue between them and explore her mouth. And that’s what he did now. As his lips pressed into hers, she sighed and opened up for him, and he was only so glad to enter. Just like when it was around his cock, her mouth was endlessly hot and moist, and his tongue burned when it met hers. He let out a deep rumble from somewhere in his chest, and ran his hands down her back, bringing them to rest on her ass and squeezing deeply. When she let out a little moan, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her pants and went to pull.</p><p>“Hold on,” she said hurriedly, pulling back, “these have a button.”</p><p>“Fine,” he muttered, and moved his hands deftly around to the front of her pants, where sure enough, he found a button. He made quick work of that, as well as of the zipper, and Kagome lifted her hips compliantly so he could slip both her pants and her undies down her legs, then drop them to the side of the futon.</p><p>“Now,” he said, “are you ready for me, baby girl?”</p><p>“I’m always ready for you, Taisho-sensei,” she replied huskily. He reached between her legs, and rubbed the soft folds of her core gently, seeking out her clit. When she squeaked and whispered his name with a shudder, he knew he’d found it, and began to tenderly tease the spot with his claws. Kagome pressed up against him wantonly, rubbing herself against his cock, making him hard again.</p><p>“Why—why do you feel so good?” she muttered, her ministrations becoming more frantic as she gyrated against his hips.</p><p>“Because you love me,” he whispered, a fang teasing her ear.</p><p>She hissed as she felt herself growing wetter and wetter. She rubbed up against his cock desperately, wanting to feel a release. She moaned when Yash picked her up and rolled her gently aside. “Come on,” she said impatiently. “I want to <em>come</em>.”</p><p>He chuckled. “The only way you’re going to come, baby girl,” he breathed, “is if I’m inside you.”</p><p>“<em>Yash</em>,” she sighed, and he turned to the nightstand and pulled a condom from the top drawer. She tapped her foot against the futon impatiently as he slowly unwrapped it and slid it down the length of his shaft. He turned back to her, fangs dipping below his lower lip, and positioned himself over her.</p><p>“Are you ready for me, baby girl?” he breathed. “Because I’m <em>so</em> ready for you.”</p><p>“Yash,” she replied, “I was born ready for you.”</p><p>“<em>Kagome</em>,” he whispered, and thrust himself into her core.</p><p>Kagome let out a whoosh of air she didn’t realize she was holding as she pulled Yash to her. He was stretching her out, making her walls fight against him, pushing his way in. Every thrust made her want to resist, made her want to push him back out—he was driving her <em>insane</em>, and each time he shoved his way in, she felt like she was going to come all over his cock. She was wound tight—<em>so tight</em>—that one well-timed thrust was going to make her come completely undone.</p><p>Yash could feel the tension in her core, and the way that her muscles were clenching against his cock was almost too much. “Baby girl,” he said huskily, his hips moving against hers desperately, “I need you to relax. It’s too much. You’re gonna make me finish too soon.”</p><p>Kagome reached up and grabbed his face, pulling him so that their foreheads were touching. “You are driving me <em>crazy</em>, Inuyasha,” she growled. “You should have let me finish before. Now I’m too close. I can’t help it.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Well then,” he said, pulling out and making her hiss at him like a cat, “let’s make it so you’re a little less resistant.”</p><p>“Yash?” she said tentatively.</p><p>He stuck out his forefinger at her and moved it in a circular motion. Kagome let out a giggle and did as he asked. She rolled onto her stomach and lifted her ass in the air.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” he said, and ran his hands over her ass before plunging into her core.</p><p>Kagome let out a yelp as she felt him bottom out inside her. He was hitting her so deeply—he always did from this position—and it was <em>so much</em> feeling for her. She immediately moaned loudly and felt herself let completely go, finally achieving the orgasm she’d been chasing, her reiki joyous in her ecstasy. Yash felt her clench around him, and smiled to himself.</p><p>She wasn’t going to stop him this time.</p><p>Yash leaned over her prone figure and gently kissed her spine as he held her hips and continued to fuck her through her orgasm. Kagome was now blubbering and muttering unintelligible syllables. She couldn’t form a coherent thought. She couldn’t do much of anything except allow him to fuck her into oblivion.</p><p>Yash relished the feel of her body as her core relaxed around him. Now was his chance, and he began to take her mercilessly, guiding her hips against his cock to strengthen the force of his thrusts. She felt good—so good—and he’d had a shit day. But here, with Kagome, his fears of unleashing his youki fell to the wayside. Here, with her, he could be himself fully—he could be human, youkai, hanyou—he could be Taisho Inuyasha. And for the first time in a long time, he loved being that person.</p><p>Thoughts of Kagome rolled through his mind as he fucked her. He thought of her in her little Tokyo University polo shirt, back from when she was his team manager. He thought of her in her gi and hakama. He thought of her naked beneath him. He thought of her in the bath, in their kitchen.</p><p>All the versions of Kagome loved him. They all loved Taisho Inuyasha, with all his faults, and all his eccentricities.</p><p>She loved all of him, like he loved all of her.</p><p>Yash felt his own orgasm coming close now, and he moved one hand around from her hips to tease her small bundle of nerves, hoping to get her going again. It immediately worked; she began to moan his name loudly and grind back against him. As her own walls began to clench, over and over, Yash felt her squeezing him, and it was suddenly much, too much, and he let out a long, lingering groan as he allowed her to milk him dry, filling the condom, filling each other with their love.</p><p>Once he finished, Kagome promptly collapsed onto the futon. Yash sat up, removed the condom, and tossed it in the trash beside the nightstand. He laid down beside her and drew her in to him, close.</p><p>“Yash,” she whispered, “how do you manage to do that to me, every time?”</p><p>“Do what, baby girl?” he whispered back.</p><p>“Make sex with you feel so exciting and new?”</p><p>His heart stopped. He twisted her gently so they were face to face again. “Don’t you know, baby girl?” he said tenderly, stroking her face along her jawline, “it’s because you’re you. And I am so fucking in love with you. I want you here with me. Forever.”</p><p>“I’ll be here with you, Yash,” she whispered sleepily, “forever.”</p><p>His breath hitched; he held her closely as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Yash snuggled close into her small frame; he buried his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent deeply.</p><p>He loved her; he loved her so fucking much, and he meant what he said. He wanted her with him, forever. Yash listened to Kagome’s breathing; it was quiet and even. There would be no nightmares tonight.</p><p>Yash was sure; it was time.</p><p>He wanted to marry her.</p><p>He wanted to mark her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming up next: Yash visits Mrs. Higurashi with an important question for her, and her response is not quite what he expects. Meanwhile, Kagome gets an offer, and worries about Yash's response. Thanks again so much for reading; see you at the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two Propositions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yash talks with Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome and Imura-sensei have a conversation. Later, Yash and Kagome chat about Kagome's job prospects, and then enjoy their dinner to-go.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.</p><p>Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and well.</p><p>Thank you SO MUCH for all the comments on the first two chapters! I'm just thrilled that you're enjoying the story. A few people wanted to see Hojo again, and I'd had that scene in my head for months, but it needed a context. So I'm glad that you appreciated it.</p><p>And I'm so happy to bring you the next chapter of The Most Someone! In this chapter, Yash and Kagome will be, ahem, enjoying each other's company, so please make sure that you mind the tags!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yash stood at the base of the shrine; he’d only been there a few times, but yet when he called Kagome’s mother, she’d been excited to have him over for tea. Yash frowned and paced at the bottom of the steps; he had never asked for a girl’s hand in marriage before, and he had certainly never thought about marking any girl before. Kikyo? He had just asked her.</p><p>Kagome? He wanted to do right by her—by <em>them</em>. Honor what they had. Show her—show her family—that he valued and adored her.</p><p>Yash took a deep breath, and climbed the long staircase to the shrine courtyard.</p><p>Mrs. Higurashi was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, a wide smile on her face. “Yash-kun,” she said affectionately when he finally reached the top, huffing a little at how many goddamn steps there were. “It’s good to see you again.”</p><p>Yash bowed and took a moment to catch his breath. “Higurashi-san,” he said simply, “thank you for seeing me today.”</p><p>She smiled. “You don’t have to be so formal, Yash-kun.” He rose and offered her a fanged grin. “I hope you like botamochi,” she added, slipping her hand into the crook of his arm and steering him towards the shrine house. Her smile became a laugh when she saw his mouth drop open in surprise. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she teased, sliding the door to the house open and giving him a little push inside.</p><p>“It’s—it’s been awhile,” he said. “Can I ask—is it—homemade?”</p><p>Mrs. Higurashi nodded. “Is there anything better?”</p><p>Yash felt a warm rush of emotions for Kagome’s mother. The two women were so alike: warm, loving, accepting without making a fuss about being accepting…it was so clear that Kagome had been raised well, even though she’d grown up without a father. (The jury was still out on her brother, although he and Yash were growing on each other.)</p><p>Yash slipped off his shoes in the genkan and into a pair of slippers that Mrs. Higurashi had bought for him the last time he’d visited. “Come on,” she said, “let’s go into the kitchen. The tea should be ready.” He followed her, suddenly ridiculously nervous, her gentle smile doing nothing to alleviate his concerns. She motioned for him to sit; he did, and she bustled around the kitchen for a moment, fixing the tea and putting together the botamochi plate. She set the platter of sweet treats on the table first, then brought out two steaming mugs of tea, one of which she put in front of Yash, and one she set in front of her own seat. She sat down and lifted her mug in both hands, blowing lightly on the tea, her eyes lifted to Yash’s and never leaving his face.</p><p>“So, Yash,” she said pleasantly, take a sip of her tea, “why did you want to come visit?” She chuckled. “Not that I’m complaining,” she added with a soft smile, “but you’re here without Kagome, and I can’t help but wonder why.”</p><p>Yash took a sip of his tea, the burning heat giving him some clarity. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“I thought that perhaps I might speak to you and ojii-san, together, Higurashi-san,” he said.</p><p>Mrs. Higurashi’s smile became sad. “My father-in-law is sleeping,” she replied quietly. “And to be honest—I’m not sure how he would respond to you.” Her face was sad and apologetic.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Yash said quickly. “I understand.” And he did. Kagome’s ojii-san was elderly and suffering from dementia. Seeing a hanyou in his home might not work out so well.</p><p>“So is it all right if you and I speak alone?” she asked.</p><p>He nodded. “Sure,” he said.</p><p>Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him indulgently. “Tell me what’s on your mind, Yash-kun,” she said, the kindness clear in her voice.</p><p>He took a deep breath. “You know how I feel about your daughter, Higurashi-san,” he began.</p><p>“I do,” she replied.</p><p>“And you know I would do anything for her.”</p><p>She smiled. “I do.”</p><p>Yash took another deep breath. “I want to make her the happiest woman in the world, Higurashi-san,” he said in a rush. “With your blessing, I’d like to ask Kagome to marry me.”</p><p>Mrs. Higurashi said nothing, but instead picked up her tea and took another sip. Yash watched her expectantly, his ears twitching in his anxiety. She set the tea down, gave Yash a long, hard, deep look, and then began to speak.</p><p>“Yash-kun,” she said slowly. “I understand that you love Kagome. And I understand that you two are very happy together. And, I know that you live together.” She paused, then leaned across the table and grasped his hands in her own. “But you know that your marrying Kagome could bring trouble for both of you. You do know this, right?”</p><p>Yash sighed. He’d known this kind of a conversation was a possibility.</p><p>“I know, Higurashi-san,” he said defeatedly, willing himself not to have a meltdown in front of Kagome’s mother.</p><p>Mrs. Higurashi also sighed. “Kagome is strong, but I wonder if she will be strong enough to stand up to the people who might look down on her for marrying a…a hanyou.” She looked like it pained her to say the word: out of sympathy for his situation, Yash knew. “And I wonder if you are strong enough to stand up to the people who may call her names—who may belittle and devalue your marriage.” She gently squeezed his hands. “I’m sure I don’t have to tell you the kind of world it is for hanyou.”</p><p>He shook his head. “You don’t,” he replied, thinking of Hojo.</p><p>“So I have to ask you, Yash-kun,” she continued, “before I give you my answer. Have you <em>really</em> thought about this? About building a life with a human, who is also a powerful miko? About having children with her? About the kind of life your children would lead? Have you considered all the possibilities?”</p><p>Yash removed his hands from hers and pulled them back, crossing them over his chest. “The things you talk about, Higurashi-san,” he said slowly, “are things that I have experienced in my life. I know what it’s like to have a human mother and a youkai father. I know the ridicule, the hate, the fear. I lived it. And yes, while I know what kind of life we might be resigning our children to, I can tell you one hundred percent that our children will have something that I didn’t have enough of.” His golden eyes glittered. “They will have love. They will have parents who love them. They will have family who love them, on both sides.” He paused. “They will have a <em>grandmother</em> who loves them.” Mrs. Higurashi let out a little gasp, and Yash smirked; his statement had the desired effect.</p><p>“Higurashi-san,” he continued seriously, “I promise you that I will take good care of Kagome, and of our children. I will protect them, to the best of my abilities, and I know that my brother will help me, too, if I ask him.”</p><p>Mrs. Higurashi sighed. “I know you will, Yash-kun. But it’s not you I’m worried about.” She frowned. “What if Kagome is walking down the street with your child, who is obviously a hanyou? What if they are the target of ridicule, or worse? How would you protect them then?”</p><p>Yash grumbled. He knew there were people out there—people like that Hojo bastard—who would target him, and maybe Kagome, but his children? He growled at the thought, then softened at Mrs. Higurashi’s concerned face.</p><p>His growl became a sigh. How could he possibly answer this in a way that Mrs. Higurashi would find acceptable? He sat for a moment, thinking, drawing strength from his feelings for Kagome.</p><p>He sat up; he knew what to say. What he <em>had</em> to say.</p><p>“I can’t promise that Kagome and our children won’t be the subject of ridicule…or worse,” Yash said quietly. “But I can promise you that they will be loved more by me than by anyone else in the world.” He paused. “Higurashi-san, no one can possibly love your daughter the way I do. No one could possibly love her children the way that I will. And…all the love I can give her—no, all the love that I <em>do</em> give her—isn’t that worth something? Isn’t <em>love</em> worth <em>everything</em>?” He felt his voice getting heated, but he couldn’t help it. Godfuckingdammit, he <em>loved </em>Kagome.</p><p>He loved her more than kendo. He loved her more than ramen. He loved her more than potato chips. He loved her more than a snowy day in Hokkaido. He loved her more than an onsen in the mountains in the fall. He loved her more than his own life. Hells, he loved her more than life itself.</p><p>Because she <em>was</em> life, and without her, it wasn’t worth living.</p><p>Mrs. Higurashi had opened her mouth to reply, but Yash interrupted her. “I also can’t promise that our lives together will always be easy, or always be fun, or always be simple,” he continued. “But like I said: I <em>can</em> promise that our life together will be full of love. So, so much love. And I hope that’s enough for you, because, quite frankly, it’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Yash leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, ready for the onslaught of what he was sure would be a sea of doubts and, ultimately, a rejection.</p><p>“Yash-kun,” said Mrs. Higurashi, and Yash opened his eyes. Her face was a mixture of emotions that was hard to read. She wasn’t looking at him; she was looking down at her hands, which seemed to be twisting in her lap.</p><p>“I—I admire your conviction, and your passion, and your love for my daughter,” she said at last. Her voice was soft, but her words were strong and full of meaning. Yash sat, captivated by her. She looked up at him, and rubbed her face with her hands.</p><p>“There is a part of me,” she added, “that wants to tell you no, that you don’t have my blessing, because <em>gods</em>, Yash-kun, I am <em>scared</em>. I am scared of what could happen to Kagome and to your children, and to you.” She let out a breath. “But I think that…I think we need to let Kagome make the decision. What does she want? Does she want to be married? Does she want a life with you?” She looked hard at Yash. “Have you discussed marriage with her?”</p><p>Yash froze. “Not—not really,” he admitted. “I wanted to come and get your blessing before I brought it up, because I know she would want that.”</p><p>Mrs. Higurashi nodded. “My answer,” she said, leaning forward and holding Yash’s golden gaze with her own deep brown one, “is that whatever Kagome wants, I will support. If she wants to marry you, you have my blessing, happily and wholeheartedly. If she does not, she will also have my support, and I’ll help her with whatever comes next.”</p><p>Yash gulped. He supposed that was the best he could hope for.</p><p>“I’m not saying that I don’t give you my blessing, Yash-kun,” she continued, seeing his trepidation. “What I am saying is that, I want Kagome to go into this with her eyes open. I don’t want her to think that everything will be wonderful and perfect. It might be; gods in heaven I hope that’s true. But I think it’s much more reasonable to suspect that you will have trouble. And if she is prepared for that possibility, and she still says yes? Then you have my enthusiastic, ecstatic, support." She paused. "And you said that your brother will help to protect Kagome and the children, right?” Mrs. Higurashi now offered Yash a warm smile. “Well, you can count me in there, too. Because I do think you are perfect for each other, and I don’t think anyone will love her like you do. Ever. And <em>I </em>promise to do what I need to do to protect my daughter and--” Mrs, Higurashi's breath caught "--my grandchildren."</p><p>Yash smiled back. He rose, and bowed. “Thank you, Higurashi-san,” he said. “When I ask her, if she does, in fact, say yes, I promise to make her happy every day, for the rest of her life.”</p><p>Mrs. Higurashi let out a loud, beautiful laugh. “Now, now, Yash-kun,” she teased him, her eyes sparkling, “don’t make promises you can’t keep.” And she pushed the plate of botamochi in his direction.</p>
<hr/><p>Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. She’d been sitting in Imura-sensei’s office for <em>hours</em>, it felt like, and they were no closer to agreeing on her reading list for her exams. In some departments, students were given a reading list to study, but in history, students and their advisors created lists based on the student’s interests. Kagome and Imura-sensei had argued extensively over the types of texts to include; Kagome wants to include literary texts, like Zeami’s <em>Fuushi Kaden</em>, while Imura-sensei believed that kind of literature to be irrelevant to her work. He was advocating for her to include more traditional texts, especially those that looked at the shift from Shintoism to Buddhism during the period. He wanted her to read Renyuu’s <em>Gobunsho</em>, but Kagome wasn’t sure how helpful that would be.</p><p>Finally, after going back and forth for what felt like forever, plus devouring one very varied and extensive convenience store meal, they had a pretty solid list: a combination of primary and secondary texts, a mix of literary, religious, and historical texts. Kagome felt pretty satisfied.</p><p>“Are you going to head home now, Higurashi-kun?” Imura-sensei asked her.</p><p>Kagome pursed her lips and let out a sigh. “Actually, sensei, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”</p><p>Imura-sensei looked at her wonderingly; Kagome took a deep breath.</p><p>“I know it’s late in the game,” she said, “but do you think there’s a chance I could pick up a second class for the next semester?” Imura-sensei continued to gaze at her in confusion. “It’s just that I could use a little extra money,” she said quickly. “Traveling back and forth to the shrine does cost money, and I’ll be doing it more often once I start writing my prospectus.”</p><p>Imura-sensei frowned and crossed his arms. “You know, Higurashi-kun,” he said, “that I don’t even really think it’s proper for students studying for their exams and writing a prospectus to be teaching at all.”</p><p>“I know, sensei, but—”</p><p>“—and in this case, I would stand by that,” he said firmly. Kagome’s shoulders sagged. She knew Yash would pay for whatever she needed, but she still had a hard time asking him for <em>anything</em>. She wanted to be able to pay her own way as much as possible.</p><p>Imura-sensei saw how disappointed she was, and his face softened, his large blue eyes gentle and kind. “I have an idea,” he said after a moment. “What if you apply for a research assistantship?”</p><p>“Research—assistantship?” Kagome blinked.</p><p>Imura-sensei nodded. “Yes,” he said. “In fact, I’m looking for two RAs. I will be doing some research and could use some help cataloging and doing some of the secondary textual analysis. We’ll also be traveling to a few shrines outside the greater Tokyo area. It would be a good experience for you. You might even find some sources to use in your prospectus.”</p><p>Kagome considered this carefully. It would be a much better option than teaching. But, it might take her away from campus more—away from Yash more. She wasn’t sure how he would feel about that.</p><p>“Let me think about it, sensei,” Kagome at last replied. “I think it’s an incredible opportunity, but I need to consider how it might affect my workload and my ability to write my prospectus.”</p><p>Imura-sensei nodded. “Very well, Higurashi-kun. The application is on the history department Web site. You’ll need a letter of recommendation from someone other than me. Can you do that?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said immediately. “I can ask Kaede-sensei.”</p><p>“Excellent,” he answered. “Then I hope to see your application soon.”</p><p>Kagome stood and bowed; Imura-sensei bobbed his head in return and motioned for her to go. Kagome left his office, opening and closing the door softly. Once outside, she leaned against the hallway wall and rested her head.</p><p>This <em>was</em> an incredible opportunity. She had been looking for ways to make contacts at other shrines, and this could be a step in the right direction. She hoped to be able to eventually do scroll translation for shrines across the country. Maybe, just maybe, Imura-sensei’s assistantship could help her get started with that.<br/>
<br/>
Kagome pulled out her phone and looked at the time. Almost 6. She hefted her backpack onto her shoulders and took off down the corridor. As she ran, she dashed off a text.</p><p><em>Meeting over,</em> it read. <em>Do you want to have dinner</em>?</p><p>She hoped that he would. They had a lot to talk about.</p>
<hr/><p>The izakaya was fairly packed for a Wednesday night. Usually the restaurant was mostly college students, but tonight, for whatever reason, there were a lot of salarymen sitting at the bar and in the booths; nevertheless, Kagome and Yash managed to find a small booth in the back and squeezed in.</p><p>“So, baby girl,” said Yash as they both set their bags beside them, “what did you want to talk with me about?”</p><p>Kagome smiled nervously. “First,” she said, “can you get us some drinks?”</p><p>Yash smiled back at her. He could tell she had something on her mind. “Sure,” he replied. “What would you like?”</p><p>“Um, just beer,” she said. “And maybe tequila.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>hells</em> no,” he shot back. “Tequila <em>does things</em> to you.”</p><p>She giggled. “I know.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “You are impossible, you know that?” He got up and leaned over to capture her lips softly before heading to bar. “I’ll put in a food order too, okay?”</p><p>She smiled. “Thanks,” she replied.</p><p>Yash winked at her and went over in search of a bartender. Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands. She was so, so scared he would tell her no, that she couldn’t apply for the assistantship. They barely saw each other as it was; between kendo, and her classes, and her research, they usually only had time for each other in the evenings. She didn’t want to add weekends away with Imura-sensei to the list of things that kept them apart.</p><p>“You look far away, baby girl,” said Yash, setting down two beer glasses and a pitcher. He poured for her first, then for himself. He sat back down across from her and took her hands in his. “What’s on your mind?” She shifted nervously in her seat; he could scent the fear rolling off her in waves. “You know that you can tell me anything,” he said, much more gently.</p><p>Kagome took a deep breath. “I—I would like to take on a second job,” she said slowly. “I would like to be able to earn more money, to contribute more. To be able to pay for my travel to and from the shrine for my research.”</p><p>Yash frowned. “Why would you need to do that?” he asked. “You know that I will give you money for anything you need.”</p><p>Kagome let out a little growl. “That’s just it, Yash,” she replied. “I know you are willing to do anything for me. But I can’t keep taking your money. I <em>have</em> to feel like I am paying my part, too. We’re equals, right?”</p><p>Fuck, she had trapped him. “We—we are,” said Yash carefully.</p><p>“So, if we’re equals, then I should be paying half, right?” she pointed out. “That’s only fair.”</p><p>Now Yash growled. “You’re still in school, baby girl. I have a <em>real job</em>. A good job. And someday, you’ll have a good job too, one where you’ll make good money. So right now, why not focus on getting there, and let me take care of everything else?”</p><p>“Because I <em>want</em> to do this my way,” she said heatedly. Yash took several deep breaths when he saw her cheeks flushing. She took a big swig of her beer.</p><p>“Please, Yash,” said Kagome passionately. “Please, can you at least hear me out?”</p><p>“Fine.” He didn’t like this. But he would listen to her. Because he fucking loved her and really, he couldn’t say no to her. Fuck, she probably knew that as well as he did. Yash crossed his arms and looked at her. Hard. His youki was billowing just beneath the surface.</p><p>“Imura-sensei has offered me the opportunity to apply for a research assistantship,” Kagome said slowly. “It would be an incredible chance for me to get to travel a bit, see some other shrines, do some research that would actually help my dissertation project, and maybe help me make some good connections with people at other shrines.”</p><p>“That—sounds really great,” Yash said, surprised that she hadn’t led with this. An assistantship was…fantastic, actually. A <em>great</em> opportunity. Why was she so hesitant?</p><p>“It would mean that I would be traveling a bit more, though,” added Kagome. “It would mean nights away from you. Maybe several in a row, depending on where we’re traveling.”</p><p>“And?” He wasn’t quite sure of her point.</p><p>“Would you…be okay with that?”</p><p><em>Ah. There it is. </em>Yash barked out a laugh. “Baby girl, I might be old in years, but what who you take me for? My bastard brother?" He laughed again. “I’m fine with work taking you away from me for a few days. I mean,” he added quickly, “I’ll miss the shit out of you, but it would be fine.”</p><p>The way her entire face lit up warmed his entire being. “Really?”</p><p>He offered her a fanged grin and a wink. “So long as you make it up to me properly when you get back, absolutely.”</p><p>Kagome let out a squeal and shimmied her way over to his side of the booth. She grabbed his face between her hands and gave him a huge, smacking kiss, then snuggled into his side.</p><p>“Thank you, Yash,” she said gratefully. “I’m really excited to apply for this, but I was afraid you would say no.”</p><p>Yash tucked a claw under her chin and gently brought her face up to his. “Baby girl,” he breathed, “why didn’t you lead with the assistantship first? I would have said yes immediately.” Kagome’s eyes grew wide. “Don’t you know by now,” he added, “anything you need to do for your career, I support you 100%. You need to do some additional work to get you where you need to be for your job? I support that. You need to be at the shrine more? I support that. I support everything that you do.” He paused, and pressed his lips to hers softly. She moaned a little from his touch.</p><p>“But—you didn’t want me to take on a second job,” she pointed out huskily when they at last parted.</p><p>“Because you didn’t tell me <em>why</em>,” he corrected. “You don’t need to make as much as me for us to be equal partners, ‘Gome. We already <em>are </em>equals. We live together, and the sex is…you know.” She blushed. “But it’s more than that.” His face grew impossibly gentle. “I feel like, no matter what, you always have my back. Like that night with Hojo. You took care of me. You helped me come back from the brink. And I’m endlessly grateful, sure, but I also know that I would do the same for you in a heartbeat. We’ve got each other’s back. Because we <em>love each other</em>. I never want you to feel like you have to do anything alone, and I hope…that’s how you feel about me.”</p><p>“Inuyasha,” Kagome murmured. Overwhelmed by his declaration, overwhelmed by his love, she showed him just how she felt when she pressed her lips to his.</p><p>The entire world fell away from them in that moment: the beer, the booth, the loud clattering of voices around them, the whole izakaya…the only two people in the world were Yash and Kagome, and they wrapped themselves up into a little cocoon, existing to feel only each other, to feel only their heartbeats, their breath, their skin… Kagome let out a soft sigh as Yash’s claws tickled her underneath the soft fabric of her t-shirt. She wanted more than anything for him to keep his fingers traveling northwards, to feel his hands squeeze her breasts, to run her own hands under his shirt, to feel the softness of his chest hair…</p><p>To only feel each other. All of each other. Forever.</p><p>When Kagome opened her eyes again, and pulled away from Yash, her eyes darted around and she started to laugh. “Yash,” she whispered, nodding towards the tabletop.</p><p>Yash’s eyes followed her lead, and then they laughed together. <em>Somehow</em>, they had missed the food being served, and there were several plates of karaage, sushi, and gyoza spread out in front of them.</p><p>“I guess we were a little occupied,” she breathed, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.</p><p>Yash let out a little growl and pulled her closer to him. “Let’s finish our drinks and get the food to go, what do you say?” he asked her. “We have plenty of beer at home, and we can have a little party. Just for us.” He leaned forward and nipped at her earlobe; she squeaked.</p><p>Immediately Kagome peeked out from the booth and into the izakaya. “Excuse me,” she called out, getting the waitress’s attention. When the waitress came over and looked at them questioningly, Kagome offered her a small smile.</p><p>“Could we possibly…get this all to go?” she asked sheepishly.</p>
<hr/><p>“I swear, baby girl,” said Yash lazily, smacking his lips in satisfaction, “I think we should order takeout from now on.”</p><p>“Why?” she asked. “Because everything tastes better when we’re naked?”</p><p>He laughed and tweaked one of her nipples. “You know that it does,” he replied.</p><p>Kagome giggled and snuggled more deeply into his side.</p><p>They had spread out their dinner on the chabudai; it was an incredible, delectable meal. The gyoza was perfectly fried; crispy on the outside, steamy and spicy on the inside. The karaage was equally perfect, as was the sushi. They had thoroughly enjoyed all the food, and it went perfectly with the beer that Yash had poured for them.</p><p>But throughout the entire meal, Yash had been distracted by Kagome. She’d been sitting at the table, delicately eating her gyoza, but she kept eyeing him mysteriously, as though she knew something he didn’t. And gods, when she looked at him like that, it was basically impossible for him to think about anything else. All he could see were those big, beautiful, blue-gray eyes, that lured him in and held him steady. The next thing he knew, she had his shirt off and he was prostrate on the tatami, Kagome straddling him, her pants and underwear somehow gone. She kissed him deeply, passionately—the way she was licking his lips, his fangs, and his tongue, told him that she could taste their dinner—she could taste their beer—and she was loving every second of it.</p><p>And now, for all her desire, they still hadn’t made love yet, opting instead to kiss, and caress, and enjoy the heat of their bodies as they pressed against each other. Sometimes, Yash appreciated this even more, because honestly, when he fucked her, he was too preoccupied with her ass and her tight cunt to really be thinking about how soft her skin was, or how his claws felt as they tickled her belly and her thighs, or how she moaned softly when he teased her earlobes with his fangs.</p><p>In moments like this, he truly relished all of her, and it caused a heat to burn in his groin, one that grew slowly and was getting close to exploding.</p><p>And when it did, holy gods, would Yash be ready.</p><p>Kagome trailed her fingers down Yash’s bare chest, the pads of her fingertips delicately becoming intertwined with his silver chest hair. She nuzzled it; she was obsessed with how soft it was, with how it smelled, musky and earthy and so like him. She threw one bare leg over his thigh, and ground her core into his right hip.</p><p>Yash chuckled. “Are you looking for some dessert, ‘Gome?” he teased her.</p><p>Kagome straddled him and leaned down to softly offer him a kiss, running her tongue over the seam of his lips. “Maybe,” she hummed. “You are the best dessert, you know.”</p><p>“Oh,” he replied, his fangs peeking out below his lower lip, “I don’t know about that. We do have some ice cream in the freezer.”</p><p>Kagome growled and began grinding on him in earnest. Her breasts pressed into his chest; she giggled a little at the way his hair tickled the soft, delicate skin.</p><p>“So then I trust that dinner is over?” she whispered, blowing a little breeze across his ears.</p><p>He snarled softly and hitched her higher so he could bury his face between her breasts. “Dinner is <em>definitely</em> over, baby girl,” he hissed. “I’m gonna serve up a dessert for you that you won’t soon forget.”</p><p>“<em>Inuyasha</em>,” she moaned quietly, and crawled off his lap so that she could open her legs up fully for him.</p><p>Yash again delighted in the shape of her thighs. He could feel her muscles tightening and clenching under his soft caresses; he could hear the way she hissed through her teeth when he tickled them with his claws. He teased her a little more, pressing the tips of his claws into her thighs; she grabbed them and pressed them in even harder.</p><p>“Yash,” she said fiercely, “I fucking love when you prick me. It makes me feel alive, and it makes me so hot for you.”</p><p>“Kagome,” he replied hesitantly, even though he was pressing his claws more deeply into her skin, “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“You can’t hurt me,” she purred, “you could never hurt me.” She grabbed one of his hands and yanked it towards the juncture of her thighs. “Now,” she said firmly, “work me over, because I want you to fuck me hard, and I need to be ready for it.”</p><p>Yash’s youki flared with her brazenness. Rarely did Kagome talk so sharply to him, and fuck, if it didn’t go right to his cock. He eagerly opened her thighs and traced the petals of her flower gently with the pads of his fingers. Kagome moaned and adjusted herself so that he would be able to press one finger, then another, into her core, and grind the heel of his palm over her tiny bundle of nerves. She gripped his hand and felt him thrusting into her, then reached out for his face.</p><p>“You know where that belongs,” she panted, and pushed him between her legs.</p><p>Yash eagerly obliged her, replacing his fingers with his tongue, using it to tease her opening and then slowly move inside. Kagome was grunting above him, letting him know that she was frustrated—that she wanted him to just go in there and rip an orgasm out of her—but Yash was determined to tease her and to take his time. He pressed back a little bit and used his hands to open her up even more, allowing the sweet smell of her arousal to wash over him. He pressed his nose right up to her opening and took a sniff; if it was possible, he got even harder as he smelled just how turned on she was—and all for him. She was now writhing and grumbling, but he was able to turn her annoyance into pleasure pretty quickly when he ran his tongue along her button and then sucked lightly on her outer lips, thrusting two fingers inside her.</p><p>Kagome moaned and swore softly as she felt Yash take control of her steaming core. She was—<em>burning</em>—and she could feel the fire slowly heating in her belly. The skin of his fingers felt rough inside her, but his caresses were gently feeling up her walls, looking for her most generative of spots, and when he found it, she cried out his name as her entire body tensed. He sensed that she was close, and he began to lap at her with fervor, teasing and touching and licking and thrusting, until Kagome’s muscles at last fully pulled his fingers up into her. She let out a loud, desperate cry, and her juices flowed as she rode out her orgasm.</p><p>Yash continued to drink up her sweetness as he watched her come down from her high. Her eyes blinked multiple times; she was having trouble focusing. He took this moment to remove his jeans and boxer briefs and to grab a condom. He quickly opened it and rolled it down his shaft, then quickly lifted her up and flipped her over.</p><p>“Yash,” she whispered.</p><p>“Hush, baby girl,” he said. “Now it’s my turn.”</p><p>Her mouth worked open and closed, but she couldn’t say anything. He pushed a zabuton her way; she took it and buried her face in it, lifting her ass in the air.</p><p>Yash took a moment to look her over.</p><p>Perfect. So, so fucking perfect.</p><p>He ran his hands over her sweet twin cheeks eagerly, then held her hips and buried himself inside her. Kagome found herself crying out at the sudden intrusion; she gripped the pillow tightly and her entire body tensed and sparked. She let loose a huge jolt of reiki; Inuyasha paused in his worship of her ass to let out some of his youki in return, and felt the comfort as the two joined. He sighed, the relief of their auras joining palpable, then gave her right cheek a solid slap. She cried out and he felt her walls quaking. He chuckled, and did the same to the left, and she let loose another cry that made her entire body shudder. Once he was sure she was ready, he starting pounding her, relentlessly.</p><p>Kagome hugged the zabuton tighter and let loose an uncontrollable series of moans. It was like every thrust took him deeper into her, caused him to touch something deep in her core, and she just <em>had</em> to let it out. He was pummeling her so hard, she thought he might burst through her body. She felt herself growing desperate for release again—her entire core was burning and quivering and <em>begging</em> that he not stop—and she bellowed as her first orgasm ripped through her body, Yash’s name a scream that died on her lips.</p><p>When Yash felt her climax, he took a deep breath and slowed down his fucking. He wanted to guide her through it, because he was ready to let loose himself, but he needed just a little bit more time, and he wanted her to hold on for at least one more round. Once her body relaxed, he went back to grinding into her, his hips slapping against her ass with every thrust. When Kagome started clenching his cock again, tightening and quaking frantically around him, Yash lifted one leg and set it so his hip was even with hers, and pulled himself above her, so he could shift the angle.</p><p>And when he did that, Kagome about died.</p><p>Yash immediately noticed that her whole body went rigid. She started crying out his name continuously, begging him to finish and to do it inside of her. Her words became increasingly garbled—he was pretty sure she asked him to do a list of very dirty things to her, things they would have to revisit when she wasn’t babbling and weeping in a passionate fervor—and it was making him all the more insane with his lust for her. He gripped her hip with his left hand, and leaned over her to tease her swollen bud with his right. Kagome cried out and immediately orgasmed; when he felt her muscles shake and quiver, when he felt her begin to milk him in earnest, he let out a roar and allowed himself to completely let go. He pumped a massive stream of cum into the condom, and Kagome rested on her zabuton, completely spent, as he rode out his own orgasm, letting out his own grunts and cries as his cock sought some peace.</p><p>When at last he was finished, he pulled out of her and removed the condom. Kagome promptly collapsed onto the tatami, and Yash was not far behind her. He pulled her close and nuzzled the juncture of her neck and shoulder tenderly.</p><p>“Baby girl,” he whispered.</p><p>She snuggled into him tighter. “Yash,” she murmured. “So…good. You’re a bad doggie.”</p><p>He laughed quietly. “Sorry about that,” he replied. “You just feel incredible. And for the record, you <em>were</em> coaxing me along.”</p><p>She sighed. “So I was,” she agreed. “And the gods help me, but I liked it.” His breath hitched. “And,” she added softly, “I—like when you nuzzle me there.”</p><p>Yash gave her a little nip. “This is where I would mark you, you know,” he told her seriously, his voice deep and gravelly.</p><p>Kagome pulled away from him and turned to look at him fully in the face. “Where you mark me?” she repeated breathily.</p><p>“Would you—would you like me to do that?” His voice was tentative, unsure.</p><p>“We’ve talked about it, Yash,” came the reply. “You know I would.”</p><p>“How about—sooner—rather than later?” he asked.</p><p>Kagome was quiet.</p><p>Too quiet.</p><p>“Baby girl?”</p><p>“I—I don’t know,” she replied honestly. “I was kind of thinking that maybe we would wait until I was done with school, but…I guess there’s not much need to wait, is there?”</p><p>Yash enveloped her in his grasp. “We’ll wait as long as you want,” he said. “As long as it takes.”</p><p>Kagome closed her eyes and brought her hand up to rest in his chest hair. “As long as I want,” she murmured. “Thank you, Yash.”</p><p>Yash smiled softly as Kagome’s breathing slowly became even and regular. He lifted her up and brought her to the bedroom, and laid her on the futon. He covered her with a blanket, then went back into the washitsu to clean up.</p><p>Yash thought back to when she had finally agreed to live with him. It was something that he’d planned out carefully, and had involved a lot of her coming to terms with her own insecurities. It had been agony for him, but in the end, she had come to him; he didn’t need to push the issue. Maybe that was a technique he could use again.</p><p><em>Yes</em>, he decided, piling up the dishes and bringing them into the kitchen to wash up. <em>It might be time to get out the Good to Know: Higurashi Kagome file again</em>. Get her to come to him. To make the decision on her own.</p><p>He would just provide the leash to tug on: that’s all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Kagome get the assistantship? How will Yash feel about her spending so much time away from him, and with other youkai males? Thanks again so much for reading, and I will see you all at the next update! &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kagome's Scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yash and Kagome try to find some time to visit Sesshomaru. Kagome finds out who her research assistantship partner is, and it drives Yash <i>crazy</i>.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you are safe and well.</p>
<p>InuKag Kendo Club has been nominated for Best Serial, and the story that proceeds this one, "Having It All," has been nominated for Best Romance in the <a href="https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/">Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards!</a> Please take a moment to visit their site and vote; there are many, many wonderful pieces that have been nominated. Voting ends August 12th!</p>
<p>As always, thanks so much for your feedback on the last chapter! I so appreciate having the opportunity to read and respond to all your comments. I always keep them in mind as I'm drafting upcoming chapters.</p>
<p>And now, I'm so happy to bring you the next chapter of The Most Someone! In this chapter, Yash and Kagome spend some quality, lemon-y good, time together. Please heed the tags!</p>
<p>And a special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild">NeutronStarChild</a> for their feedback on one particular scene!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How about Saturday night, baby girl?” Yash asked, scrolling through his calendar on his phone.</p>
<p>Kagome frowned and looked at her laptop calendar. “I don’t know,” she replied hesitantly. “I really need to get to the shrine to do some research this weekend, and I’m starting my assistantship with Imura-sensei this week. I don’t know what he’s going to be asking me to do. And, I have no idea who my partner will be. What if it’s someone who is a slacker?” Her face creased in adorable worry lines. “What if I’m stuck doing all the work myself?”</p>
<p>Yash chuckled and leaned over to kiss her on the top of her head. “Then you’ll kick their ass and tell them to shape up and do their part,” he teased her. “If it’s a youkai, you can always threaten to purify them.”</p>
<p>Kagome frowned. There was only one full youkai in her graduate program who might apply for the job, and she <em>really</em> hoped that he hadn’t. Because it was be totally awkward to work with him.</p>
<p>Yash sighed. “Well, I guess that leaves the following Saturday, but that’s the night of his annual Taisho Foundation employee party. We have a meet that day, but it’s home, and it’s early enough that I should be done by 4 and we’d be able to go. There’s no practice the next day, either.” He looked up at her expectantly. “Should I tell my brother that we’ll go?”</p>
<p>Kagome looked at her calendar. “Yeah,” she replied resignedly. “That should work fine.” A nervous smile flashed across her face. “What do youkai do at parties, anyway?” she asked. “Will I have to, like, get really dressed up?”</p>
<p>“Honestly, I have no idea what Sess has planned,” Yash told her. “I would say not to worry about it until we know more. I haven’t even confirmed the date with him yet.”</p>
<p>“Still,” Kagome insisted, “it would be good to prepare. What if I need to buy something new?”</p>
<p>Yash put his phone down and snuggled into her shoulder. “Then we get you something new,” he said easily. “It’s not that hard, baby girl.”</p>
<p>Kagome closed her laptop and set it on the nightstand. She slid her arm around Yash and pulled him down onto the futon. “You know,” she said, fingering his ears gently, “we might be having a hard time finding hours of the day where we’re both free, but this is one of my most favorite times with you.” She winked at him, and leaned in to kiss him softly.</p>
<p>Yash growled and moved so that he was on top of her. “Baby girl,” he whispered, tonguing the space in her collarbone at the base of her neck, “it’s my favorite time with you, too.” And he moved languidly down her body, peppering it with kisses. When he reached the juncture of her thighs, he growled, and she squeaked.</p>
<p>“Yash,” she moaned as he began to fondle and caress her, “I’m going to start making this a permanent part of our schedule.”</p>
<p>He came up for air long enough to flash her a fanged grin. “Make sure you include me on the invite,” he teased. “I want everyone to know that I’m busy.”</p>
<p>Kagome let out a soft sigh in response, and Yash went back to work.</p><hr/>
<p>Kagome sat in Imura-sensei’s office, nervously playing with the ends of her hair. She knew that, theoretically, she shouldn’t be nervous at all, but she was about to find out who else Imura-sensei had hired to be his research assistant; this person would be someone she would be working closely with for the rest of the year. She secretly hoped that it was Shiori-chan, the nice bat hanyou who was quiet and diligent. They had worked together on a few projects, and Shiori-chan always did her part; she was an excellent teammate and presenter.</p>
<p>Kagome sighed and leaned back in her chair. Even though Yash had said that it was fine for her to be away from home so much, between school, her research, and now her assistantship, she knew that it bothered him to not have her around more hours in the day. She noticed that he’d been spending more time with her in the mornings, keeping her close and covered in his scent. She didn’t mind; the scent-marking was his way of assuring himself that she would be reminded that she was his during the day, and remember what was waiting for her when she came home at night.</p>
<p>She shivered, thinking of his fangs dragging over the softest parts of her body. Nope, there was no chance in hell that she would <em>ever </em>be able to forget.</p>
<p>Just then, Kagome heard Imura-sensei’s gentle, lilting baritone coming from down the hall, and another voice, deep and incomprehensible, responding to him. It was a man—Imura-sensei had hired a <i>man</i>. Kagome frowned. She would have preferred to work with a woman, so that they could share a hotel room and maybe even go out drinking when they were on assignment. But it wouldn’t be proper for her to go out with a man, and she would have to be alone in a hotel room, which she didn’t love. And, there would be a lot of late nights, alone with a male co-research assistant.</p>
<p>“Higurashi-kun,” came Imura-sensei’s voice from the hallway, “You know Hayashi-kun. He’s going to be my other research assistant, and your new partner.”</p>
<p>Kagome’s head whipped around to see Imura-sensei’s huge frame filling the doorway. As he entered and took a seat behind the desk, she saw him.</p>
<p>Kouga.</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
<p>She prayed her embarrassment was not displayed all over her face.</p>
<p>Kouga looked equally pleased to see her. “Higurashi-kun,” he grunted, and took the seat next to her.</p>
<p>“Hayashi-kun,” Kagome sputtered, resisting the urge to cover her face with her hands. Which god had she offended to be dealt <em>this</em> hand? Holy gods in heaven, she was <em>fucked</em>.</p>
<p>Imura-sensei gently cleared his throat, and Kagome realized she’d been staring at Kouga. Quickly she turned her attention back to her advisor.</p>
<p>“Now,” Imura-sensei said quietly, “I would like to thank you both for applying to be research assistants. Your applications were far and above the best ones that I received, and I think that having a youkai and a miko on the team will prove to be invaluable. Hayashi-kun, your youki will help us with any infused objects that we find, and Higurashi-kun, I imagine that your reiki will be able to work similarly; plus, you can help us exorcise any items that might need it. I think we will make an excellent team over the next year.”</p>
<p>Kouga bobbed his head in reply. “Thank you, Imura-sensei, for giving me this opportunity,” he said politely. Then, he turned to Kagome. “And Higurashi-kun, I look forward to working with you, too.”</p>
<p>Kagome sputtered again and tried to appear poised and coherent, when she was neither. How could he be in the same room with her? How could he even look her in the face? Oh, <em>gods</em>, she was so embarrassed. She was sure both Kouga and Imura-sensei could scent the shame rolling off her in waves.</p>
<p>“I would also like to thank you, Imura-sensei, for this opportunity,” Kagome said, trying <em>really</em> hard not to mumble. “And Hayashi-kun, I look forward to working with you, as well.”</p>
<p>She snuck a peek at Kouga; his face was inscrutable.</p>
<p>Imura-sensei talked with them for at least another thirty minutes; he gave them a list of books he wanted them to read, and asked them to work together to write up a report on the items listed in the treasuries at several shrines in Kyoto. That would be their first trip, and it would be in a few weeks. He wanted to make sure they were well-prepared. He also invited them to sit in on his next seminar class, so that they could pick up some additional information on the history of the Kyoto shrines.</p>
<p>When Imura-sensei finally dismissed them, Kagome tagged after Kouga for a bit, following him down the hall. “Hey,” she said, catching up with him at the stairwell. “Can we talk for a minute?”</p>
<p>Kouga turned and looked at her; a strange look passed across his face. “Sure, Higurashi-kun,” he replied. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Let’s walk and talk, if that’s okay,” she said, leading the way down the stairwell. Kouga matched her pace on the steps, looking at her wonderingly.</p>
<p>“I—I want to apologize to you, formally, and for real,” she said softly. “I was not in control of myself at the time, and I should not have allowed my feelings to get in the way of your safety. For that, I am truly sorry.”</p>
<p>Kouga’s face softened. “It’s okay, Higurashi-kun,” he said with a smile. “Really. I’m okay; I made out with barely a scratch. It’s fine. And, we’re gonna be working together, now.”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” she burst out, and he frowned. “I just mean…I want you to feel secure that I’m not gonna accidentally purify you or anything like that. I’m doing a lot better in terms of controlling my reiki, and I very rarely have outbursts anymore.”</p>
<p>“It seems like you’ve gotten a little help with that,” he said.</p>
<p>Kagome blushed. “I—I have,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“From an inu youkai?” he asked.</p>
<p>“How—how did you know?” she squeaked.</p>
<p>He laughed and tapped his nose. “Ookami have excellent scenting abilities,” he told her as they exited the building. “So do inu youkai, but we’re better.” He laughed again. She smiled.</p>
<p>Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
<p>“So how long?” he asked. “Do I know the guy?”</p>
<p>“Officially, since December,” she replied. “Unofficially…since last April.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations,” he answered. “And who is he?”</p>
<p>Kagome’s face was now beet red. “Taisho Yash,” she murmured. She couldn’t believe she was talking about this with Kouga.</p>
<p>Kouga’s face broke out into a big smile. “The university kendo coach, huh?” he commented. “He’s super successful and a pretty famous kendoka, you know. His brother is a daiyoukai. They’re a powerful family, Higurashi. You’ve chosen well.”</p>
<p>“I—I didn’t choose him, Hayashi-kun,” Kagome replied. “We chose each other.”</p>
<p>Kouga’s smiled got even wider. He clapped her on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you,” he said. “Really. But…” his smile faded. “How does Taisho-sensei feel about you going on work trips away from him?”</p>
<p>Kagome shrugged. “It’ll be fine,” she said offhandedly. “He seemed okay with it.”</p>
<p>Kouga’s face now became even more serious, if possible. “Inu youkai are incredibly possessive, Higurashi-kun,” he said. “You should let him know that your partner is a wolf youkai, so that he’s prepared for it. He may not be super happy, and may want you to quit the assistantship.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t understand,” she protested, “why would Yash want me to quit?”</p>
<p>Kouga puffed out his chest. “I’m an ookami,” he replied, “and Taisho-sensei is an inu hanyou. There’s gonna be some jealousy there…you, spending a lot of time with a full youkai. And spending time with a wolf like me earns you extra jealousy points.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly,” Kagome scoffed. “There won’t be a problem.”</p>
<p>Kouga made a tsk-ing sound. “Whatever you say.” He looked at the time on his phone. “It’s getting late. Do you need me to walk you anywhere?”</p>
<p>Kagome looked at her phone; one missed text from Yash. “Actually,” she said, “that would be nice. Can you walk me to the dojo?”</p>
<p>Kouga nodded and they set off together toward in that direction, Kagome sending Yash a quick reply that she was on her way. She and Kouga talked about the assistantship, and about their respective research topics, all the way to the dojo. She remembered why she’d been attracted to the handsome ookami in the first place; he was smart, and sexy, and a great listener. And now that he wasn’t trying to get into her pants, he maintained a very respectful distance and made sure to not make her feel intimidated or uncomfortable. She found that she enjoyed his company, and was maybe even looking forward to working with him.</p>
<p>When they reached the dojo, Kouga waved her off with a “see you later, Higurashi-kun,” and he headed off in his own direction. Kagome let out a little smile and entered the dojo. Her smile quickly became a frown when she heard Yash let out a vicious roar.</p>
<p>Kagome ran down the hallway to the large dojo and pulled the screen open. Inside, Yash was dressed only in his navy blue hakama, and he was destroying the padded matos with his bare claws, howling and snarling the whole time.</p>
<p>“Yash?” Kagome said tentatively, slipping off her shoes and padding into the dojo.</p>
<p>Yash turned to face her; his eyes were tinged with red. He growled at her.</p>
<p>“Yash?” asked Kagome. She took one step forward, then another.</p>
<p>He growled again, and rushed forward to wrap her up in his arms. He began to sniff her, all over; Kagome stiffened under his efforts.</p>
<p>“Kagome.” His voice was rough, and deep, and rubbed up against her deliciously. “You were with an ookami just now.”</p>
<p>Kagome flushed yet <em>again</em>. Could she ever keep her emotions under control?</p>
<p>“I—I was,” she said. “Hayashi Kouga. He’s in my program. He’s Imura-sensei’s other research assistant.”</p>
<p>Yash let out another growl, and began rubbing his face up against hers. Then, he rubbed her hair, her neck, her chest, her arms…all the way down her body until he was satisfied that his scent had covered the wolf’s. Kagome stood, stock-still, and allowed Yash to scent-mark her again. She didn’t touch him; she didn’t move at all. She simply stayed there, and let him do what he needed to do.</p>
<p>At last, he finished, and pulled her back into his arms. He buried his face in her hair. “Baby girl,” he breathed, “tell me again. <em>Why</em> were you with a wolf tonight?”</p>
<p>“I <em>told</em> you,” she said, trying very hard not to sound heated, “Hayashi-kun is in my program, and he’s the other research assistant.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Yash said, “I don’t like it.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Kagome retorted, “it’s not your choice to make.”</p>
<p>Yash took a few deep breaths and hugged her closer. “You’re right,” he said. “You’re fucking right. I’m sorry. I’m just—”</p>
<p>“—a possessive inu hanyou?” she teased him, remembering Kouga’s words.</p>
<p>“A possessive inu hanyou,” he agreed, looking at her in surprise. His face softened and tilted her head up to kiss her softly. “Let’s go home, okay? I need—I need.” He couldn’t say it. He was too embarrassed. It was silly, and yet he felt what he needed in the deepest parts of his soul.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we order takeout, and when we get home, I’ll shower and then we can eat?” Kagome gently suggested.</p>
<p>The look on Yash’s face told her how grateful he was that she could read exactly what he needed. The kiss he gave her told her how he intended to repay that ability.</p><hr/>
<p>It wasn’t the first time that Kagome had seen Yash be so possessive; hells, he was basically overprotective towards her every single damn day. The whole incident with Hojo had told her everything she needed to know about the lengths to which he would go in order to maintain her honor and integrity. But yet, the incident with Kouga was…different. He seemed genuinely upset that she had been with another youkai. <em>It’s a good thing he doesn’t know about my history with Hayashi-kun</em>, Kagome thought. She knew he might totally freak out and try to kill Kouga if he did.</p>
<p>They picked up some ramen, some takoyaki, and some cold soba on their way home. The latter was Kagome’s choice; she missed having cold soba; it reminded her of warm summer days growing up at the shrine. She frowned, knowing that she was going to have to call home in the next few days and check on her grandfather. The last time she had talked to her mother, he wasn’t doing well—sleeping a lot, she thought her mother had said. She needed to visit, and give her mother a serious talking-to about what to do regarding his care.</p>
<p>Kagome was relieved when they finally made it home; she could get out of her thoughts for a bit and focus completely on making Yash feel comfortable again. The whole way home he’d mostly been his usual affectionate self, but there was a hint of withdrawal that she couldn’t help but detect. It was as if he was holding back—as if something was limiting his ability to be fully with her, fully present in the moment. She knew exactly what that was.</p>
<p>They entered the genkan and slipped off their shoes and light jackets. “Why don’t you plate up the food?” Kagome asked Yash. “I’ll go get cleaned up.”</p>
<p>He nodded gratefully at her, and they separated at the beginning of the washitsu, Yash going left to the kitchen, and Kagome going right to the bath. She opened the pocket door and stripped down fully, depositing her clothes on the sink countertop so she could put them in the wash. Then, she snagged a towel from under the sink, and slipped into the bath.</p>
<p>Once in there, she went to the shower nozzle and turned it on. She decided to leave it hanging on the wall and waited for the water to heat up. When it was finally warm, she stepped under it, and let out a soft sigh as the heated water rained down over her tired body. Kagome turned and leaned into the wall, under the shower nozzle. It had been a <em>long</em> day, and Yash wasn’t the only one relieved to be home. Kagome closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the heat on her skin.</p>
<p>When she heard the pocket door to the bath open and close, she didn’t pay it much mind. “Yash?” she called out.  “Is that you?” She pulled herself back to standing, only to come face-to-face with her handsome hanyou, his silver hair pulled back into a high bun to keep it out of the water, his body already glistening with water droplets and they ran down his body.</p>
<p>Kagome’s breath hitched. Why was he so fucking beautiful?</p>
<p>“What—what are you doing in here?” she asked, her voice tentative, unsure.</p>
<p>His face revealed that he was just as nervous as she was. “I—I couldn’t stay away,” he said at last. “I’m sorry. It’s just—you smelled—and I just have to—”</p>
<p>Kagome smiled. She understood. She reached forward and pressed her hands into his chest.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” she whispered. “I get it.”</p>
<p>He <em>needed</em> to be the one to eradicate Kouga’s scent from her body, so that he could replace it with his own. Even though he had layered his own scent on top of the ookami’s, Kagome knew that had just been a placeholder until he could do it properly. She reached down to the shelf that held their bathing items and handed him a washcloth. With a soft smile, she said, “Why don’t you do the honors, Yash?”</p>
<p>Yash let out a massive sigh of relief and accepted the washcloth gratefully. He stepped back a little and allowed the washcloth to become saturated with water. “Baby girl,” he breathed as he began to gently scrub her body down, “I’m so fucking lucky to have you. To have someone who understands, and who lets me do my ridiculous instinctual bullshit.”</p>
<p>“It’s not bullshit, Yash,” she whispered as he pressed his cheek against hers, running the washcloth tenderly down her back. She sighed a little at how divine the soft scrubbing felt. “How many times do I have to tell you? This is who you are, and I love you: this you, this Taisho Inuyasha. No one else, and no other version of you.”</p>
<p>“Kagome,” he said, his voice taking on a gruff edge that set her aflame.</p>
<p>“Hush,” she replied, forcing him to look into her eyes and holding his gaze steady. “Do what you need to do, Yash.”</p>
<p>He growled and assailed her neck with fervor, dragging his fangs down the hollow of her throat, hovering momentarily over the place where he hoped that someday she would allow him to mark her. His hands traveled down her torso, gently washing her breasts, her belly, her hips, and coming to a rest at the juncture of her thighs. His face followed the path of his hands, rubbing gently into her skin, making sure every single inch of her was covered in his scent. He kneeled down in the shower, ignoring the feel of the harsh, cool tile under his knees, and continued his ministrations. He rubbed his face into her hips and down her thighs, focusing totally on the marking, not touching her in any other way. Once he had covered her, right down to her feet, he turned her around and began the same process the other way, beginning at the backs of her calves and working his way up her thighs. When he reached her ass, Kagome let out a little hiss, but Yash ignored any rushes of desire he felt from her.</p>
<p><em>No,</em> he thought. <em>Not until she smells completely like me on the outside. Then, I will make her smell like me on the inside. </em></p>
<p>Yash continued scent marking Kagome all the way up her back; once he reached her shoulders again, the place where he had started, he nuzzled the space between her shoulders and her neck on both sides, then ran his nose gently along her spine. When he had finished one whole round, he paused in his work and sniffed her over thoroughly, marking any spots of her skin where he felt as though his scent was lacking. Then, her turned her around, and shut off the shower nozzle.</p>
<p>“Now,” he said hoarsely, “now you are mine.”</p>
<p>Kagome’s eyes filled with tears. “Yes, Yash,” she cried passionately, “yes, I am yours.” And she crushed her lips to his.</p>
<p>Yash picked her up and Kagome’s legs immediately went around his middle. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, now completely comingling with his own.</p>
<p><em>Yes,</em> he thought. <em>Yes.</em></p>
<p>Kagome reached up and gently massaged his ears, burying her own face in his hair. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the way that their bodies fit together, the way their scents were almost impossible to discern individually. Yash lifted his head, turned, and carried Kagome out of the bath, through the pocket door, and towards the bedroom, leaving behind a trail of water as he strode, full of intent and purpose. He reached the bedroom and kneeled at the futon, laying her down.</p>
<p>“Yash,” Kagome breathed. “I’m soaked.”</p>
<p>Yash growled and attacked her breasts. “Don’t—give—a fuck,” he panted, licking her breasts now with zeal. Kagome let out a little moan and fisted the sheets as he fit his mouth over her right nipple and sucked, hard, pulling the nipple to a hard peak. He dragged his tongue away, down into the valley between her breasts, and up to her left nipple, where he did the same thing, sucking and teasing it to a frantic, hard pebbling. Kagome’s legs twisted underneath him; he could feel her already growing wet with anticipation. He let out a soft snarl and trailed his tongue down the length of her torso, stopping for a moment at her belly button, where he teased the lip and gave it a little nibble, Kagome crying out in surprise. Yash chuckled and then laved the entire swath of her stomach, from left to right, marking the place that he just knew would one day carry his children. He couldn’t wait to see her swollen with his babies; the thought made his cock, already hard, pulsate with need.</p>
<p>“Baby girl,” he whispered, looking up at her, “After tonight, you’re <em>mine</em>.”</p>
<p>“Do it, Yash,” Kagome panted, her eyes a swirling storm of blue and gray.</p>
<p>Yash let out a bellowing roar and tugged his tongue back down the length of her stomach, to her sensitive area between her thighs. He gave her a tiny kiss there, nibbling at her bundle of nerves, causing her to twist and cry out from his effort. He growled and ran his tongue up and down the length of her thighs, making sure to cover every inch of her legs in his saliva.</p>
<p>When he was done, no youkai—no goddamn ookami—would come within fifty feet of her. Which was just how he liked it.</p>
<p>At long last, Kagome’s cries and whimpers brought him back to the spot between her thighs. His special treat. He buried his face in her soft dark curls, gently inhaling her arousal, mixed with his own. He ran his tongue up the length of her opening, tasting her desire with delight. He swirled his tongue around her clit, then carefully thrust one finger, then another, into her sex.</p>
<p>Kagome called out his name and a series of increasingly loud “fuck”s as Yash finally began to work her over. She’d been so patient, allowing him to do what he needed to do in order to feel sated. But each rub against her skin, each lick of his tongue, made her entire body burn hotter and brighter for him. And now that he was finally—<em>finally</em>—penetrating her, bringing her along on this journey with him, she was finding it almost impossible to keep herself from immediately tumbling over the edge.</p>
<p>“<em>Inuyasha</em>!” she cried, feeling her orgasm take over her body much too quickly, her walls quaking and shivering around his fingers. Yash thrust his tongue into her, beside his fingers, opening her up so he could catch every drop of her sweetness. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feel and the scent of his baby girl. Swiftly, as she was still coming down from her high, he flipped her over and ran his hands eagerly over her ass.</p>
<p>“Kagome,” he said urgently, “I need to come inside you tonight.”</p>
<p>“What?” she asked faintly. She’d obeyed every aspect of his “instincts” thus far, but now she felt hesitant.</p>
<p>“My—my youki,” he said nervously, “it wants to mark you completely. Outside…and in.”</p>
<p>Kagome stilled, understanding at last. “Am I—am I fertile?” she asked.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Can’t you—can’t you tell that?” she asked him. “Can’t you tell if I’m…if I’m fertile?”</p>
<p><em>She was totally fucking right</em>; he could. Yash scented her quickly. “You’re not, baby girl,” he said. “We should be fine.” He paused. “Trust me, okay? I <em>need you</em>, so, so much, right <em>now</em>.”</p>
<p>Kagome took a deep breath. “Okay.”</p>
<p>He gripped her hips in his surprise. “Really?”</p>
<p>She wiggled her ass at him. “Really,” she said. “And besides,” she added, her voice quiet in the futon mattress, “I kind of think we would make some adorable babies.”</p>
<p>Oh, what that statement did to his youki.</p>
<p>A baby…with her? With Kagome? His breaths became more frantic as he struggled to stay in control. He <em>needed</em> to spill inside of her. He <em>needed</em> to coat her insides with his cum. Instinct was taking over, and her submission was almost too much for him.</p>
<p>“Yash,” she said impatiently, grabbing his attention as she shook her ass at him yet again, “stop stalling and fuck me.”</p>
<p>How could he say no to that?</p>
<p>Yash let out a voracious howl, letting his instincts free, and drove his cock between her sweet cheeks. She keened and leaned forward on the futon, burying her face in the mattress. Yash gripped her hips tightly, his claws pricking her but not drawing blood, and he began to pummel her, lifting her ass just enough to change the angle and make her cry out for more. He couldn’t help but be swept away by how her walls clung to him as he moved in her, by the way her ass cheeks jiggled deliciously against his hips, by the way she cried out so loudly and desperately he wasn’t sure if her cries were from pleasure or from pain. She wasn’t begging him to stop—“<em>more, Yash</em>,” she said, repeatedly—so he wasn’t going to stop. Not now. Not when every ounce of him was craving more, and more, and <em>more</em>, of her.</p>
<p>He could feel his youki billowing again, filling the entire room as he experienced fucking Kagome for the first time without a condom. He could feel every inch of her—where she was tense, where she was quivering, and where he could make her wail with pleasure. He could feel himself bottom out inside her, and just thinking about what lay beyond that final wall—the place that would someday carry their babies—made him even harder and hotter and more desperate to take her.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Kagome,” he panted, driving into her with abandon. He <em>needed</em> her; he needed to touch her, feel her, smell her taste her. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along her spine, then rubbed his cheek along her back, the need to scent-mark her still prevalent and pulsing within him.</p>
<p>“Yash,” Kagome moaned from somewhere underneath him, “<em>Yash</em>.”</p>
<p>She was clenching up around him; he could see her gripping the sheets and feel her winding one leg around his thigh, trying to ground herself against the heights they were achieving. He was rapidly following her into oblivion, so he reached forward and teased her clit with his claws, getting her to scream and unleash her reiki wildly. It sparked and swirled and caught his youki up, and together they became a blinding flash of pink and red. Kagome moaned loudly and dug her toes into the futon as Yash thrust into her and felt himself unload, filling her up with jet after jet of his cum. She quaked visibly and held onto him, her body refusing to let him go as she pulsed, repeatedly.</p>
<p>Yash took several deep breaths and tried to extricate himself from Kagome’s pussy, but her walls and her legs remained locked onto him, effectively keeping him in place. He chuckled. “Baby girl,” he whispered, leaning over so his breath tickled her ear, “I think you’re supposed to let go of me at some point.”</p>
<p>Kagome relaxed into the futon. “No,” she murmured. “You’re mine. I’m not letting you go. Ever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How will Yash cope with returning to the family estate for Sesshomaru's party? Hint: probably not well, especially when he crosses paths with the <i>last</i> person in the world who wants to see him. Thanks so much, everyone, for reading, and I'll see you all at the next update! &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Facing the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yash and Kagome return to the Taisho family estate for a party; Yash gives Kagome something special to wear. Later, he is forced to confront his past, over and over.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.</p>
<p>Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and well.</p>
<p>I am so excited to bring you the next chapter of The Most Someone! In this chapter, Yash and Kagome return to the Taisho family estate for a party, where Yash is awash in memories of the past.</p>
<p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild">NeutronStarChild</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha">Ruddcatha</a> for your feedback on what turned out to be such a beast of a chapter, it needed to be divided in two!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually Yash would be the one who was worried about visiting his brother, but in the weeks and days leading up to the Taisho Foundation’s annual company party, he found himself incredibly calm in comparison to Kagome. She was freaking out so much that he found himself comforting her constantly. Sesshomaru was not that big a deal, he told her; he was an ass and probably would barely speak to them anyway, so there was really no need to be so worked up about a party at the manor of the greatest living daiyoukai.</p>
<p>But, truth be told, Yash <em>was</em> nervous; he just wouldn’t let Kagome see it. He had spent the better part of the past hundred or so years avoiding the family home, and with good reason. After his mother had been killed, Sesshomaru had all but kicked him out, and that led to some of the darkest years of Yash’s life. He never liked thinking about everything he’d done to survive, and he certainly didn’t look forward to the possibility of having to tell Kagome someday. He didn’t think it would change her feelings towards him, but he knew that she would look at him differently: with pity in her eyes, and not just love. And he <em>never</em> wanted to see her beautiful, blue-gray eyes looking at him like that. If she knew, she…</p>
<p>He just didn’t want to think about it.</p>
<p>It had taken decades for Yash and Sesshomaru to get to a civil place in their relationship where they weren’t actively trying to kill each other. But Yash had earned Sesshomaru’s respect by pulling himself together and making a name for himself in the kendo world, and Sesshomaru had mostly gotten over his own hang-ups: primarily, Yash’s possession of the Tetsusaiga, their father’s sword, and secondarily, the fact that Yash was half-human. Sesshomaru wasn’t exactly a bigot, but he was, in general, no lover of humans, that was for sure. And Yash knew that, even if Sesshomaru accepted <em>him</em>, his brother didn’t necessarily accept the circumstances surrounding his conception and birth. His mother, Inukimi, certainly saw to that.</p>
<p>So for Sesshomaru to invite Yash to a company party, <em>and</em> to ask him to bring Kagome, was kind of a big fucking deal. But Yash wasn’t going to let Kagome know about that. Otherwise, she’d never go with him.</p>
<p>The week before the party, Yash took Kagome shopping and bought her a beautiful black cocktail dress: a simple, yet elegant, boatneck, with an asymmetrical hemline. She couldn’t wear it to teach in, but she could easily wear it for professional functions, just as much as she could wear it for a dinner with youkai royalty. It was the only way that he could convince her to let him buy her something new. The girl was nothing if she wasn’t stingy, and she preferred clothing that was multi-functional. He also bought her new shoes (sweet black lace-up booties with a chunky heel) <em>and</em> a new necklace and earrings. Now, even if she didn’t want to go, she would definitely feel like she had to. He’d spent all this money, after all.</p>
<p>Not that it mattered. The money didn’t matter. Not to Yash. Making her happy was worth every penny in his bank account; it was worth every fight, every scrape, every job he’d ever held to put that money there. He just hoped she knew it—knew how much she mattered to him.</p>
<p>How she was worth <em>everything</em>.</p>
<p>Kagome passed the week before the party moving between elation and panic. She spent most of her time teaching, reading for her exams, and working for Imura-sensei. It was funny; both Imura-sensei and Kouga had kept a respectful distance ever since the night Yash scent-marked her, and Kagome had a pretty good idea why.</p>
<p>The scent-marking was a big reason she had decided to go on the pill.</p>
<p>Every day that she came home from working with Kouga and Imura-sensei, Yash made her promptly take a shower and throw her clothes in the washing machine. He would then proceed to scent mark her all over again, stripping down and rubbing himself over every inch of her body. And she had to admit: it was the best part of her day. She loved when he trailed his adorable nose over her entire being, stopping in her darkest crevices to leave a little extra of his scent there. He made her quiver in anticipation every time, but he would never act on those quivers until he was satisfied that she smelled completely like him again. He set her soul on fire so much with his ministrations that there was more than one evening where she insisted that they take the scent-marking from the shower and right to the bedroom. Yash still hadn’t tried to fuck her without a condom since that first time, but she knew that he wanted to. So the day after that had happened, she made an appointment to see her gynecologist, and asked to go on the pill. And so far, luckily, the first birth control they tried seemed to be working: very few side effects, and she even felt like she had more energy and was less grouchy and crampy. It would work out to be a win-win for everyone.</p>
<p>She hadn’t told Yash yet; she was keeping it a secret for the next time he wanted to have sex sans condom. She knew that it would make him incredibly happy, and she <em>needed</em> him to be happy, because she loved her new job, and she wanted to do everything she could to keep it.</p>
<p>Besides, the <em>feel</em> of him inside her without a condom? It was the most amazing sensation she’d ever experienced. She found herself craving the feel of nothing between the heat of his shaft and her walls but their juices, mixing together, as joined as they were. She yearned for the feel of him sliding inside her, of him pounding her so relentlessly—just <em>him</em>, no latex. Even the thought of it set her on fire, so she tried to keep those daydreams to a minimum. Her desire for him was already constant, already over the top, and she wanted desperately to keep her secret, until the right moment arrived.</p>
<p>So, <em>nope</em>. No thoughts of Yash’s hot, thick shaft inside her, and <em>only</em> him inside her. Nope, nope, nope.</p>
<p>Instead, she focused on the Taisho Foundation company party, which was a mood-killer every second of the day. Sure, she’d held her own in the moment with Sesshomaru, but that was for five minutes. This would be <em>hours,</em> and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to withstand his withering, cold gaze all night.</p>
<p>When the night finally arrived, Kagome was so nervous she could scarcely function.</p>
<p>She stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, brushing her hair, putting on a little bit of makeup. Her face was radiant from the moisturizer and makeup she’d put on, and she couldn’t help but smile as she caught a glimpse of herself in her new dress. Yash may have been an inu hanyou who had lived over a hundred years, but he had excellent taste in clothes. She hadn’t had a new dress in what felt like forever, let alone jewelry and new shoes. But here she was, feeling a little bit like Cinderella, ready to go to the ball. Or at the very least, to the estate of the greatest daiyoukai in Japan.</p>
<p>“Are you almost ready, baby girl?” Yash asked, opening the door to the bathroom. “The car will be here in five min—” he stopped; his breath caught. “Baby girl,” he breathed.</p>
<p>Kagome spun around to face him. “What do you think, Yash?” she asked, frowning a little. “Do you think I need more makeup?”</p>
<p>He crossed to her in one step and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned over her so he could look at both of them in the mirror. “Have you seen yourself, Kagome?” he asked her softly. “Have you seen how incredible you look? How incredibly beautiful you <em>are</em>?”</p>
<p>And she was. She chose to wear her hair down and simple; she’d just washed it, and brushed it until it shone. She wore minimal foundation and powder—just enough so she wasn’t shiny. She wore dark eyeliner, but sparkly, light gold eyeshadow, and mascara that made her eyelashes seem impossibly long. She finished off her look with a light pink lip gloss. His eye was drawn to the tiny gold floating heart hanging on a slim gold chain that rested at the base of her throat. She looked fresh, beautiful, and absolutely fuckable.</p>
<p>Which he planned to do the <em>second</em> they got home.</p>
<p>She blushed as though she could detect his arousal. “You look pretty amazing yourself, you know,” she pointed out.</p>
<p>Yash shrugged. He hated getting dressed up; he hated going to the manor; he had only just stopped hating his brother. So what he wore? Didn’t really matter that much. His deep red button-down shirt contrasted nicely with his black dress pants and black dinner jacket. He refused to wear a tie, opting instead to leave the top button of his shirt open. He knew that Sesshomaru would give him shit about being “appropriate” or whatever, but one look at Kagome and he knew that she wholeheartedly approved.</p>
<p><em>In fact</em>, he thought, nuzzling her neck now, <em>we make a pretty good pair</em>.</p>
<p>“I have one last finishing touch for you,” he said, and took her right hand in his left.</p>
<p>“Yash?” she replied, confused.</p>
<p>Yash simply smiled, and reached into his jacket pocket with his other hand. He removed a small, square box and held it out to her.</p>
<p>“What…what is this?” she asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>Yash chuckled and let go of her hand. He opened the box, and Kagome let out a whoosh of air.</p>
<p>“Yash,” she breathed. “Where did you get this?”</p>
<p>“This, baby girl,” Yash said, “belonged to my mother. And I want <em>you</em> to wear it. Tonight.” He slowly drew a beautiful diamond and gold bracelet from the box. He set the box on the sink and carefully undid the clasp. The bracelet popped open, and he held it out to her.</p>
<p>“Give me your hand,” he said.</p>
<p>“I—I can’t wear that,” replied Kagome, flummoxed. “That’s your <em>mother’s </em>bracelet.”</p>
<p>“And I want <em>you</em> to wear it,” he replied, more firmly this time.</p>
<p>“Yash—” Kagome tried.</p>
<p>“No, Kagome,” he said, a bit of harshness creeping into his tone. “You’re mine. I want everyone at the party to know it. I want them all to look at you, and see my mother’s bracelet, and know that you’re with me.” His face softened. “Please?”</p>
<p>Kagome sighed and held out her arm. Yash grinned so brightly she instantly forgot why she was putting up a fight. He slipped the gold ring around her wrist, then snapped the clasp closed, making sure the chain caught. Kagome held it up to the light. She had to admit, it was <em>stunning</em>.</p>
<p>The gold of the bracelet itself was engraved with hearts and leaves. Diamonds encircled the navy-blue enamel in an intricate flower on top, with delicate bows on the sides. The gold felt heavy, yet cool, on her wrist. She grinned despite her trepidation.</p>
<p>Yash caught her hand and turned it so he could see the bracelet from all angles. “Perfect,” he said, his voice rough, his face a shifting collage of emotions.</p>
<p>He tugged on her hand a bit, causing her to look up at him. “Come on, baby girl,” he said with a fanged grin. “Let’s go kick some daiyoukai ass tonight.”</p>
<p>Kagome giggled and smiled widely. “Okay,” she said. “I’m ready.”</p><hr/>
<p>The car was late; Yash was already sour about the party in general, but arriving late, when he knew his brother would give him a shit time about it, made him even more crabby than he would have originally been. Even Kagome’s gentle caresses and soft whispers of love couldn’t bring him around. The car ride had mostly been spent in stony silence; Yash hadn’t even wanted to take the damn car, but Sesshomaru had insisted. Yash thought that his bike would have been fine. Although he supposed this way, Kagome could arrive without a hair out of place. That provided him small solace, though, against being indebted to his brother for the ride.</p>
<p>Kagome, on the other hand, watched the scenery roll by with enthusiasm. She didn’t get out of the city proper all that often; the Taisho estate was located in Futako Tamagawa, about a thirty-minute ride from their apartment. Yash told her the neighborhood was one of the oldest and wealthiest suburbs, and that his family had actually lived there for hundreds of years. And while she had a hard time with the concept of his family living so long, she absolutely was sure that he was of a royal bloodline, no matter how much he tried to hide it. No one could look that good and not be royalty; she knew that much.</p>
<p>The estate itself was off a road that led to a park—not easily discernible from the main highway. In fact, when the driver turned down it, Kagome was confused, thinking they were going the wrong way. Yash, on the other hand, merely sucked in a huge breath and squeezed her hand. “Are you ready, baby girl?” he asked her. His face was swathed in sadness.</p>
<p>“Yash,” Kagome breathed, leaning over to kiss him. “I promise, it’s going to be okay. I’m here with you.”</p>
<p>He gave her a tiny smile as the car came to a stop. Yash got out, then went around to Kagome’s door. He waved off the driver, opened her door himself, and helped her out of the car.</p>
<p>“Here’s where I grew up,” he said with another nonchalant wave of his hand.</p>
<p>Kagome gasped. “Yash,” she breathed, “I didn’t know that buildings like this even existed anymore!”</p>
<p>“Keh,” he said, but squeezed her hand affectionately.</p>
<p>The Taisho estate house was set back from the road by a thick stone wall; the entrance gate was heavy pine outlined in a beautiful wrought iron. Yash led Kagome up to the gate, where she was surprised to see a contemporary video camera attached to the top, and an intercom affixed to the side. Yash pressed the button on the intercom, and they waited a moment. “Lord Inuyasha,” intoned a raspy voice, “you are expected.”</p>
<p>Kagome raised her eyebrows at Yash, who shrugged, his face impassive at the use of his former title. The gates clicked, and Yash pushed them open.</p>
<p>Once they were inside the outer walls of the estate’s residence, Kagome let out a tiny <em>eep</em> of surprise. They found themselves walking over a beautiful stone path inlaid with large flagstones and lined by a low wooden rail fence. Kagome just had to go to the side and peer over the edge, and she was stunned to see that they were walking over a small brook, in which she could see fat koi swimming lazily in the evening twilight. The banks of the brook were lush with plants and budding flowers. She lingered for a moment, taking in the full view, and Yash let her, somehow finding that her delight in visiting his childhood home eased the growing tightness in his chest.</p>
<p>When she turned to face him, her stormy eyes shining with joy, he couldn’t help but smile and take her hand, drawing her in and sliding his lips over hers. The feel of her close to him—of her soft, smooth, warm mouth on his—grounded him in a way that he couldn’t quite explain. He felt like his feet were solidly on the path, and that they were walking it together, as a pair, as a unit.</p>
<p>He let out a sigh as he pulled away from her, his own amber eyes flashing from the heat of their kiss. He could do this, with her.</p>
<p>With her, he could do <em>anything</em>.</p>
<p>They walked up the path leisurely, Yash allowing Kagome to take in the full picture of the grounds, her hand firmly ensconced in his. When they reached the massively long engawa, though, Yash paused. “Are you ready?” he asked her softly.</p>
<p>Kagome let out a little gulp. “I—I think so.”</p>
<p>Yash chuckled. “I’ll be right next to you the whole time,” he said. “Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>Kagome smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Always,” he said.</p>
<p>Yash glowed, and yanked open the screen to let them into the house.</p>
<p>Holding hands, Yash and Kagome passed through the entryway into the genkan. Kagome gasped and squeezed Yash’s hand in her excitement. The genkan was vast, and lined with closets that were built right into the walls. The ceiling reached much higher than Kagome would have anticipated upon entering the room, and she was ecstatic to see ornately engraved wood carvings above the screens that divided the genkan from the house proper. Yash slid open a closet and removed his shoes, then dropped to his knee to untie Kagome’s shoes. He gently removed them, one at a time, and placed them in the closet beside his own. Kagome’s eyes widened when she saw the number of shoes that were already in the closet.</p>
<p>Without shoes, Kagome found that the tatami was soft and smooth under her feet; when Yash handed her a pair of slippers, she sighed and grumpily tucked her feet into them.</p>
<p>“You’ll survive, baby girl,” Yash chuckled. “It’s only for a few hours.”</p>
<p>“The tatami feels so nice,” she commented. “I just want to roll around on it.”</p>
<p>Yash barked out a laugh and hugged her to him. “Only if I get to roll around with you, baby girl,” he breathed in her ear. Kagome squeaked and blushed.</p>
<p>“Lord Inuyasha?” came the same wheezy voice they had heard through the intercom outside. Yash and Kagome looked up, Kagome still wrapped up in Yash’s embrace. A short, squat kappa stood before them in a dark brown kimono; his hakama were a lighter beige. He carried a wooden staff, elegantly engraved at the top with a man’s and a woman’s head, intertwining; he leaned on the staff heavily and peered at them both.</p>
<p>Yash nodded. “Higurashi Kagome, may I present Jaken, my brother’s most faithful servant,” he said, a wry grin on his face. “Jaken, this is Higurashi Kagome, of Tokyo University and the Higurashi Shrine.”</p>
<p>Kagome bowed deeply before the little kappa; Jaken bobbed his head in return.</p>
<p>“His Lord Sesshomaru has asked that I accompany you to the inner garden for cocktails,” Jaken droned. “If you will follow me this way, I will be glad to lead you.” He shot Kagome a strange look, then began to toddle back to the opened screen, muttering under his breath.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Yash whispered to Kagome, tugging her hand lightly so she could follow him out of the genkan and into the main hallway of the house. Kagome’s eyes widened as she took in the interior of the house more fully. It was easily the most traditional home she’d even been in (and she once lived at a <em>shrine</em>). As Jaken led them out of the genkan and around to the inner gardens, Kagome realized that the walls were all shoji screens that could be opened and moved in order to shift the layout of the building. Above the screens were more of the intricate carvings she’d spied in the genkan; here, she was close enough to see that the carvings were a mix of tsubaki and kosumosu flowers, intertwined with images of dogs (inu youkai, she assumed) engaging in battle with other animals (also youkai, she assumed). Kagome could see the slim openings in the carvings that allowed air to circulate properly. She eagerly tried to peek into some of the rooms, but couldn’t see more than tatami and chabudai inside. She snorted softly; it was all so<em> classical</em> that she almost couldn’t handle it.</p>
<p>“You grew up here?” Kagome said to Yash quietly.</p>
<p>He growled a little. “Yeah,” he replied. “Kind of dull, huh?”</p>
<p>“No,” she breathed, her eyes wide, “it’s <em>beautiful</em>.”</p>
<p>Yash looked at her, surprised, as they walked. He took in her entire form: her blue-black hair, shining against the low lights of the hallway; her wide, open, shining face, eagerly observing everything around her; her blue-gray eyes, sparkling and searching for secrets he knew she was thinking had to be lurking around every corner. He felt her treading lightly beside him; he felt the warmth of her small hand pressed into his. Her reiki was buzzing just beneath the surface of her skin in her excitement. He couldn’t help it; another soft smile crossed his lips.</p>
<p>Concentrating on Kagome’s charming reaction to his childhood home threw Yash for a loop. Coming back was a…bittersweet…experience for him. He could remember running the halls, chasing his father, playing hide and seek with his mother. He could almost hear his father’s laughter when Yash would catch him, or his mother’s cry of surprise when he would find her hiding place. His parents had done all that they could to offer him a happy childhood within the walls of the estate, because beyond, Yash recalled with a cringe, waited hatred, and bigotry, and pain.</p>
<p><em>No</em>. It wasn’t just beyond the walls of the estate. It happened within, too.</p>
<p>“We’re here,” said Jaken shortly, eyeing Yash as he yanked open the screen that led to the inner gardens. Yash could hear voices on the other side, and a mixture of scents, vaguely familiar and not. Several scents stood out in particular.</p>
<p>Yash let out a low growl; Kagome tucked herself into his side.</p>
<p>“We got this, Yash,” she whispered to him. He nodded once, then stepped back slightly, drawing her arm through his and leading her through the doorway.</p>
<p>The spacious washitsu that surrounded the inner garden was teeming with youkai: drinking, talking, lounging against the walls, walking along the railing that separated the house from the gardens. Kagome didn’t know where to look first; everything was so <em>much</em>. The youkai were so <em>beautiful</em>, and their youki emanated from their very beings, sending out little waves across the room. None of the youki was threatening, but Kagome shivered in the presence of so many different signatures. Her senses were rapidly getting overloaded, and she pressed harder into Yash’s side, trying to concentrate on the rich architecture of the room, on the lush garden just beyond her reach, on the tinkling sound of the fountain in the gardens…anything but the weight of the youki pressing on her.</p>
<p>Yash noticed Kagome’s discomfort, saw the myriad of youki billowing about the room, and frowned. Maybe bringing her here was a bad idea.</p>
<p>“Inuyasha-sama?” said a voice. “Is that you?”</p>
<p>Yash turned around to see a handsome inu youkai couple walking towards them, their youki reaching out towards Yash and Kagome. Kagome let out a little gasp; Yash could tell she was struggling to keep her reiki in check. He held onto her more firmly. “You’re okay,” he breathed. “Remember that we’re here together, and I won’t let anything happen to you.” Kagome’s face was pale, but resolute. She gave him a small smile and a nod.</p>
<p>Confident that she would be fine, Yash pulled himself up to his full height. Their scents were among those he’d identified as familiar, but he didn’t recognize their faces. “Yes,” he said, “I’m Taisho Yash. And you are…?”</p>
<p>The man offered a bow. “I am Kimura Sora,” he said, still bent horizontal.</p>
<p>The woman bowed as well. “I am Kimura Kyoko,” she said. “We have not seen you at the manor in years, Inuyasha-sama.”</p>
<p>Yash bobbed his head and then reached back to scratch his neck. “Yeah, well…” he trailed off. What to say?</p>
<p>“I trust you are well, Inuyasha-sama?” Sora asked. “And I hear you coach kendo now. How adorable.”</p>
<p>Yash’s youki flashed. “Do I know you?” he asked, trying to keep the heat out of his voice.</p>
<p>“Don’t you remember, Inuyasha-sama?” Kyoko replied, her voice silky against the rough chafe of her youki.</p>
<p>Yash shook his head and let out a low growl.</p>
<p>“We used to play ball together, Inuyasha-sama,” Sora commented. He paused. “Or rather,” he said, his fangs glinting in the low light, “<em>we</em> used to play ball.” He looked at Kyoko, and she smirked.</p>
<p>Yash’s growl became louder. The memories of the past started rising to the surface, too quickly for Yash to push them back down.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>Yes, he absolutely did fucking remember them. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to keep himself contained, and started to think back in time, to when he, Sora, and Kyoko were young.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>A little boy in a fire-rat haori and hakama, watching the group of children playing ball in the courtyard. They were the children of his father’s employees, so the boy was technically above them in rank, but always found himself on the outside of their games, like today. The children were laughing; the little boy wanted more than anything to join the group, but when he made to step into the circle, the children tightened as a unit and made it impossible for the boy to join in. So instead, he sat on the railing, watching the children throw the ball around, waiting for his chance to play, too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally, he got it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The ball bounced away and was heading for the brook. The boy raced after the ball and jumped after it, saving the ball from certain doom in the water, even as he tumbled and muddied his haori and hakama. It didn’t matter. He caught the ball!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy brushed himself off and brought the ball back to the group of children. They burst into laughter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We don’t want the ball now,” said a tall inu youkai boy called Sora, “not now that it’s been touched by a filthy half-breed like you. Keep it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah,” chimed in a girl inu youkai named Kyoko, “we don’t want it after it’s been in your disgusting hands.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The children started laughing and wandered away, chattering about what game they would play next, leaving the boy alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy turned and carried the ball back around the perimeter of the house, turning its smooth surface over in his hands, the pads of his fingers gently trailing along the tanned hide. He managed to hide his emotions until he saw his mother on the other side of the other garden, her beautiful face frowning at the sight of her child. His lower lip trembled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Inuyasha?” his mother said hesitantly. “Is everything all right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy dropped the ball, leaving it bouncing across the flagstones in the outer garden, and ran to his mother: down the path, over the bridge, and into her waiting arms. She pulled him close and stroked his hair soothingly, her heart quaking at the feel of his little body trembling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What happened, Inuyasha?” asked his mother. “Please, please tell me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even with his face buried in her chest, the boy could smell the salt; he knew she was crying. “Keh,” he said, “I’m fine, Mother.” He broke free from her hold and grinned at her. “You know that nothing bothers me, ever,” he added.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His mother’s face was pale and tinged with worry. She tugged him back to her and wrapped her kimono sleeves around him more tightly. He felt her love, her pain, and her concern for him, all rolled into one hug, one touch, one tear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Inuyasha submitted for the moment and allowed his mother to comfort him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just one moment. No more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because: he would be stronger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He would be braver.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He would be the best at everything. So that no one could beat him.   </em>
</p><hr/>
<p> “Yash?” He suddenly was vaguely aware of Kagome next to him, tugging gently on his sleeve. He looked down at her; her eyes were large and filled with love and worry.</p>
<p>“I—I’m fine,” he said, shrugging her off. He turned to the two inu youkai. “I remember you,” he said bitterly. “I remember everything.” And he let his youki flare, large and intimidating, so that Sora and Kyoko took a step back. He let out a growl and tried to advance on the couple, Kagome’s hand the only thing standing between him and them.</p>
<p>Yash’s instincts were flaring. Two people who had wronged him, humiliated him—they were <em>here</em>, and they were <em>scared</em>. Of him. He felt an overwhelming need to force them to submit, to force them to recognize his status as the son of the last Inu no Taisho, as the brother of the great daiyoukai Sesshomaru.</p>
<p><em>No</em>, he told himself, now actively struggling against his own desires. <em>Not here. Not in front of Kagome</em>.</p>
<p>And then…</p>
<p>“Little brother,” said a voice Yash had <em>never</em> been glad to hear in his life until that very second, “please try not to intimidate the members of this one’s employ.”</p>
<p>Yash was instantly yanked back into himself and his own sanity. He relaxed against Kagome’s grip.</p>
<p>“Keh,” said Yash, rescinding his youki and turning to greet his brother, “then tell them to leave me the fuck alone.”</p>
<p>Sesshomaru’s golden eyes widened briefly, but then narrowed. “Kimura-san,” he said, turning to Sora, “it is this one’s brother’s first time back at the family estate in years. This one asks you to show him respect, as you would this Sesshomaru.”</p>
<p>Sora bowed briefly, flashing Yash a smirk. Yash let out another low growl, but Kagome’s constant, yet cool, hand on his bicep stilled him. He looked down at her; her face was calm, but he could detect her reiki again, buzzing beneath the surface. Now <em>he</em> let out a smirk.</p>
<p>Kagome stepped forward, offering a brief bow. “I don’t believe we’ve had a chance to be introduced, Kimura-san,” she said politely. “I am Higurashi Kagome, of Tokyo University and the Higurashi Shrine. It is a—pleasure—to meet you.” And with that, she let a touch of her reiki go—just enough so all the youkai in the room could get a bead on her signature. Every single head turned to see where the reiki had come from; Kagome simply stood there, smiling softly, her skin glowing a faint pink.</p>
<p>Yash was so fucking proud of her in that moment he wanted to immediately take her home and lavish that pride all over her body. He let his youki flare out in response to her aura, and the two reached out and gently intertwined; Kagome turned her gentle smile to Yash for a moment in recognition. Sesshomaru saw the connection between the miko and his brother yet again, and couldn’t help but be a tiny bit impressed.</p>
<p>If only he could find someone like that, who both challenged and supported him. <em>That</em> would be a mate worth fighting for.</p>
<p>Sora saw the exchanging of auras, and bowed again, more deeply this time. “It—it is nice to meet you, Higurashi-sama,” he said haltingly. He looked up at Sesshomaru. “My Lord,” he continued, “did you willingly invite a miko to a youkai gathering?”</p>
<p>Sesshomaru let out a hint of a smile. “Who this Sesshomaru chooses to invite to a ‘youkai gathering’ is none of your business,” he replied simply. He turned to Kagome. “Miko,” he said, “This one asks that you bring your reiki back under wraps, lest you continue to startle the guests.”</p>
<p>Kagome grinned and promptly pulled in her reiki, unhooking it from Yash’s youki. Yash stood there, gaping, looking between Kagome and his brother. What in the hells were they playing at?</p>
<p>“Come,” Sesshomaru said, offering his arm to Kagome, “this one would like to introduce you to the other members of the foundation’s board, and his mother expects us to join her for tea shortly.” He glanced at Yash. “You, too, little brother, if you so wish.”</p>
<p>Kagome winked at Yash and took Sesshomaru’s arm, allowing him to guide her away. Yash stood there, open-mouthed, watching his brother steer his girl effectively through the crowd.</p>
<p>“So, Inuyasha-sama,” said Kyoko timidly. Yash turned to look at her, another wave of his youki flickering in his anger. “We did not know that you were dating a miko.”</p>
<p>Yash barked out a laugh. “Oh yeah,” he said, a lazy grin floating across his face now, “and she’s pretty fucking powerful, too. Could wipe out this whole room with one blast if she’s pissed off enough. Now,” he added, “if you’ll excuse me, but I’ve gotta go make sure my girl doesn’t purify anyone.” Yash flashed them a wicked grin and dashed off to join Sesshomaru and Kagome, leaving two horrified inu youkai in his wake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How will Yash respond to Sesshomaru escorting his girl around the party? What will Inukimi think of Kagome (and that bracelet she's wearing)? Thanks everyone so much for reading, and see you at the next update in <i>two weeks</i>!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Inukimi Cometh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kagome meets Sesshomaru's mother, which goes about as well as you'd expect. Sesshomaru makes a (perhaps surprising) move.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.</p>
<p>Hello everyone! I hope wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.</p>
<p>Since my last update, I got the incredible news that the InuKag Kendo Club was named Best Serial at the Feudal Connection 3Q 2020 Inuyasha Fandom Awards, and "Having It All" was named Best Romance! I'm so happy and thrilled, but most of all, just elated that Yash and Kagome are receiving so much love. I adore them, even if they sometimes do things that Momma has to chastise them for and bring them back (there <i>may</i> be a Kendo story for Sins week?....)</p>
<p>It's my great pleasure to bring you the latest chapter of The Most Someone! Please enjoy!</p>
<p>And special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild">NeutronStarChild</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha">Ruddcatha</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm">C_storm</a> for your feedback and encouragement as I navigated this beast of a chapter 💖💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome may have felt underdressed, and not nearly as beautiful, as the other guests at the party, but she was definitely the one getting the most attention in the room. After her little display of power, Sesshomaru escorted her around to all of the foundation board members, his employees, and the other guests, introducing her as a miko and his brother’s chosen partner. Kagome couldn’t exactly tell, because Sesshomaru was nearly impossible to read, but she was pretty sure he was massively enjoying the looks of terror her presence was evoking in his guests. One particular jumpy kitsune actually squeaked when he bowed, and a young bakeneko’s tail immediately curled around her protectively when Kagome greeted her kindly. Someone brought Kagome a glass of champagne, and so long as Sesshomaru was her escort, the glass never emptied.</p>
<p>Yash followed sullenly. It shouldn’t have pissed him off so much that Sesshomaru liked Kagome; they were family, after all, and in reality, he wanted more than anything for his girlfriend and his brother to get along. But it was making his youki twist up to see her so close to Sesshomaru; even though his brother was incredibly respectful, and allowed Kagome to tuck her hand into the crook of his arm as he guided her around, Yash still found that he didn’t like it. He was feeling incredibly possessive of her, in her little black dress (that <em>he</em> bought for her) and wearing his mother’s bracelet (that <em>he </em>had given her), and the thought of his brother getting to enjoy her company for even <em>a minute</em> was slowly driving him insane.</p>
<p>The rest of the guests at the party must have thought him a sociopath, and wondered how he and Sesshomaru (who was the epitome of calm and cool to the point that it made Yash <em>crazy</em>) could possibly be related. Yash could feel his fangs dripping nonstop with his saliva; he was rearing to tear into something with his claws, or take something apart, piece by piece, with his fangs. And every person he met, he was either growling or grinning maliciously.</p>
<p>“Inuyasha,” Kagome hissed at one point, glowering at him from under beautifully long eyelashes, “<em>you need to chill out</em>.”</p>
<p>Yash’s ears flattened against his skull as he softly snarled at her. She shot him a fierce look, but then offered him a wink, and blushed when his snarl became a lascivious grin.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru could feel the shifting energies between the miko and his brother, and turned a withering glare onto them both. Yash let out a low snarl and Kagome merely returned his gaze coolly, unwilling to acquiesce. Sesshomaru silently sighed.</p>
<p>“Come, miko,” he said instead, “it is time for you to meet this one’s mother.”</p>
<p><em>Now</em> Kagome was nervous. She let out a little squeak; Yash was instantly by her side, offering her his youki as comfort, his previous foul mood instantly over as soon as he scented her fear. He knew what was coming, and he knew that she would need protection—from both him <em>and</em> his brother.</p>
<p>Taisho Inukimi was in the formal tea room that overlooked the inner gardens from the second floor. Sesshomaru wound his way through the hallways and up the stairs, Kagome still on his arm, Yash following sourly behind. He was not looking forward to seeing Sesshomaru’s mother; the last time he’d seen Inukimi, she’d literally tried to decapitate him over some Foundation nonsense that he really didn’t give a shit about, but she apparently did. If it wasn’t for Yash making a quick block with the Tetsusaiga, he would have been as good as dead. Inukimi was never exactly thrilled with the idea of seeing him, much less with his existence in general. Yash knew: he was a very clear reminder of her husband’s infidelity, and of the destruction of her marriage. Sesshomaru might have finally gotten over it, but it had taken a <em>long </em>time and <em>a lot</em> of effort, on both their parts. Inukimi, Yash knew, held no such feelings of potential reconciliation towards him, and wouldn’t hesitate to try and slice him open, from head to foot, in a second.</p>
<p>He just took comfort in Kagome’s presence, hoping that seeing a miko would bring Inukimi into compliance (a disagreeable compliance, but compliance, nonetheless).</p>
<p>Yash detected Inukimi’s presence long before he could see her, and he couldn’t help but feel a deep shiver run through his entire body. Her youki was an ice blue, but had such a dark edge to it, it might as well have been navy blue or black. The light color, he knew, always worked in her favor. No one saw the bitch coming when she hit them with everything she had. He noticed that even Kagome had detected Inukimi’s youki signature, and was hesitating.</p>
<p>“Miko.” Sesshomaru’s voice caught them both by surprise. “It will be fine. You have this one and his brother to protect you. I promise, this Sesshomaru’s mother will not harm you.”</p>
<p>Kagome’s face paled, but her resolve remained firm. “You know what I am capable of, Taisho-sama,” she said lightly, her tone demonstrating the battle she was waging within herself. “I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>It could have been Yash’s imagination, or his crazy youkai instincts, but he thought Sesshomaru…smiled?</p>
<p>“In here,” he said, sliding the shoji screen open. “Mother,” he said, stepping into the room and gently tugging Kagome along after him. “This one has brought Inuyasha and his chosen partner to see you.”</p>
<p>The chaihitsu was a simple 8-tatami-mat room, with a chabudai and a tokonoma, where Kagome could see a calligraphy scroll and a vase filled with beautiful yellow chrysanthemums. A woman in seiza position was at the chabudai, a steaming cup of tea in front of her. She bent forward, picked up the cup with both hands, and sipped it slowly and quietly. Her long silver hair was tied back and held in place with two ivory and gold scalloped clips; when she looked up, Kagome could see her bangs parted in the middle to reveal a lilac crescent moon on her forehead, exactly like Sesshomaru’s. Her golden eyes gleamed at them, and her face twisted into a slow smile, the red jagged bolts of lightning under her eyes crinkling up just a bit, her fangs dipping just the tiniest bit beneath her lower lip. Her face was smooth; she could have passed for twenty, or fifty—she seemed ageless.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru dropped Kagome’s arm gently and went to his mother. He held out a hand to her; her smile grew wider.</p>
<p>“Sesshomaru,” she purred. Her voice was dusky and made a shiver go down Kagome’s spine.</p>
<p>“Mother,” Sesshomaru replied easily. She accepted his hand and he helped her to rise; Kagome realized she was nearly as tall as her son. Kagome gaped at Sesshomaru’s mother’s beautiful silk kimono; the white and violet of the fabric swirled together, yellow and green butterflies dotting the silk. Around her neck was a massive pearl necklace with a gold and amethyst pendant. Kagome couldn’t take her eyes off her; Sesshomaru’s mother was, in a word, <em>stunning.</em></p>
<p>“You remember Inuyasha, Mother, do you not?” Sesshomaru asked her, letting go of her hand once she was fully upright.</p>
<p>Inukimi nodded and turned to Yash. “It has been a long time, Inuyasha,” she said, her gold eyes hard and dark. “This Inukimi hopes that you are well.” She offered a flash of her fangs and let loose just enough of her youki to curl towards Yash; he instantly stiffened. </p>
<p>Yash let off a bow, refusing to allow her to intimidate him. “Keh,” he said sharply. “You know exactly how I am.”</p>
<p>“That I do,” she agreed, dropping the self-honorific and turning to Kagome. “And this is…?”</p>
<p>Yash put his arm around Kagome; she blushed at his sudden act of affection in front of Sesshomaru’s mother. “Higurashi Kagome,” Yash said. “My chosen partner.”</p>
<p>Inukimi’s eyes lit up with fiery interest. “Is that so…?” she murmured, her eyes raking over Kagome’s form.</p>
<p>Kagome stepped forward, away from the comfort of Yash’s arm, and out into the void alone. “Higurashi Kagome of Tokyo University and the Higurashi Shrine,” she said, bowing deeply. “It is a great honor to meet you, Inukimi-sama. Taisho-sama speaks very highly of you.”</p>
<p>Inukimi let out a laugh. “I’m sure he does not,” she said, “but whatever.” Inukimi went to Kagome’s side and gripped her chin lightly, her ice blue youki flaring subtly. “Come closer, miko,” she said firmly, “and look this Inukimi in the eyes.”</p>
<p>Kagome let out a soft gasp, but did as she was told. Inukimi took Kagome in; Kagome felt every inch of her body being scoured by Inukimi’s harsh, inspecting glare. Inukimi’s youki billowed out behind her, icy blue and terrifying. She turned Kagome’s face left, then right, her fangs dripping with saliva. Yash instinctively growled at Inukimi’s clear desire to devour his girl. Kagome, however, held her own and tentatively sent out a bit of her reiki—not to intimidate, but rather, to submit, allowing Inukimi’s youki to surround and blanket her. Yash watched Kagome expectantly, disbelieving of his girl’s ability to read the situation so well. He had been sure she would rebel against Inukimi’s forced submission, but instead, she acquiesced. Her reiki flitted about her, just above her skin, staying close, not lashing out. Kagome was letting Inukimi know she had no intention of using it to harm her—to harm any of them, for that matter.</p>
<p>Inukimi’s golden eyes narrowed as her youki inspected Kagome. The miko’s reiki was pure, and yet…there was a hint of youki in it. She turned to Yash. “You are not mated?” she asked him, disbelieving.</p>
<p>Kagome’s face went beet red, and Yash turned a gasp into a cough. “No, Inukimi-sama,” he sputtered.</p>
<p>“Then why do I detect your youki mixed with the miko's reiki?” she pressed.</p>
<p>“Be—because—” Kagome didn’t know how to answer that.</p>
<p>“Because she’s my chosen partner,” Yash jumped in smoothly, “and as such, our auras are in the process of being joined. We often use them to comfort each other, among other things.” He smirked at Inukimi, as though daring her to ask what those “other things” were.</p>
<p>Inukimi’s youki flared, and she flashed her fangs at Yash; her entire body tensed as she leaned back slightly on her heels, ready to spring into an attack. Yash growled and pulled Kagome closer to him, his own claws beginning to elongate. Inukimi snarled right back at him, her fangs dripping with saliva in anticipation. Sesshomaru tensed up at the sudden charged atmosphere in the room, ready to unleash his own youki to force both his mother and his brother to submit.</p>
<p>But as quickly as she flew into her rage, Inukimi pulled her youki back; her eyes became molten again instead of hardened gold. “Come,” she said suddenly, nonchalantly, as though she hadn’t just nearly gone into a bloodlust, “let us sit. Sesshomaru,” she said to her son in that same, silky tone--and he immediately stood at attention--“bring the tea.”</p>
<p>Sesshomaru nodded once and left the room. Inukimi gestured to Yash and Kagome; she whipped out her claws, flexed them at Kagome, and smiled slowly, her fangs shining as she offered them a slow grin. She held out a particularly long nail and waved it menacingly in Kagome’s direction. Yash stepped physically in front of Kagome, trying to block her from Inukimi’s view.</p>
<p>“Inuyasha,” Inukimi said sleekly, ignoring his movements, “I imagine that you are familiar with seika? Oh, that’s right,” she added after a moment’s pause. “You were kicked out of the family home before you had proper etiquette training. Do you need me to show you what to do?” She took a step forward; Yash’s youki flared up around him in response. </p>
<p>Kagome instantly threw up a reiki barrier and stepped between them. “I’m sure that Yash knows just what to do, Inukimi-sama,” she replied, laying a hand on Yash’s chest. He growled again, but when she gave him a little jolt of her reiki, he submitted and kneeled onto the tatami floor in a perfect seika, still snarling at Inukimi softly. She stared back at him with the same, nonplussed countenance as her son.  Kagome, meanwhile, arranged herself delicately on her knees, pressing her feet flat into the floor, grateful for the tea ceremony lessons her grandfather had insisted she have in high school.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru returned to the room with a plate of namagashi, three cups, and a small teapot. He paused when he felt the swirling youki in the room, and rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to leave his mother and half-brother, who <em>loathed</em> each other, alone. It was his hope that they would be able to eventually get along, for his sake <em>and</em> for the foundation’s sake, but he was pretty sure that tonight would not be the beginning of that shift. Given that he could also detect Kagome’s heightened reiki signature, and that his brother was still snarling at his mother, he knew everything he needed to know about what happened while he was gone.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru knelt between Yash and Inukimi, and carefully poured out tea in each of the cups. He held the teapot out to his mother, but Inukimi held her hand over her cup, indicating she didn’t want anymore at the moment. Sesshomaru handed out the cups—first to Kagome, then to Yash—before serving himself.</p>
<p>Inukimi leaned forward slowly, her golden eyes burning like real embers at Kagome; she again waved a particularly long claw in Kagome’s direction. Yash’s youki flared sharply as Inukimi swiped her hand through the air, centimeters from Kagome’s face; when he shot out his own hand to catch her wrist, she drew it back leisurely, snagging a piece of namagashi and popping it into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully for a few moments, her amber eyes fixed on Kagome, then took a sip of tea. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru gamely took his own namagashi to eat, choosing to ignore his mother’s actions; Yash, on the other hand, folded his arms and openly bared his fangs at Inukimi. He then reached forward lazily, flicked his claws in her direction, leaving his middle finger lingering in the air for a half second longer than the others, then used it to snag a namagashi. He popped the treat into his mouth and began to chew with zest, and with his mouth wide open, making loud smacking sounds as he bit into the sweet bean paste. </p>
<p>“These are delicious,” he said, following the same process to grab another, complete with hand gesture, and then handed the procured namagashi to Kagome. She looked extremely scandalized at his behavior, but accepted the treat, placing it delicately on her tongue and chewing slowly, following it up with a sip of the tea.</p>
<p>“Now, Higurashi-san,” said Inukimi, once they had each tasted some namagashi and drunk some tea, “tell me about yourself. What do you do? Where do you come from? Who is your family?” She leaned forward again eagerly, resting her head in her right hand, gently tapping her claws against her cheek, making sure Yash and Kagome saw every single one elongate and sharpen.</p>
<p>“Inukimi-sama,” growled Yash, quickly understanding where this line of questioning was going.</p>
<p>Kagome reached out and touched Yash gently on the arm. “It’s okay, Yash,” she said, squeezing his bicep. He grunted, but sat back on his heels. Kagome turned to Inukimi, pink dusting her cheeks. “I—I grew up at a shrine,” she said slowly. “My grandfather is the shrine priest, and my brother and I help out whenever we can. We will probably take over full duties in the near future, as my grandfather is old and in poor health, and my mother struggles to manage all aspects of the shrine on her own.”</p>
<p>Inukimi nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that, dear,” she replied, not sounding sorry at all. “Is he the one who trained you to be a miko?”</p>
<p>Kagome shook her head. “No,” he replied, “he has very little spiritual power. My brother and I were trained at a different shrine, by a miko there. My brother is not quite as powerful as I am, but we manage.”</p>
<p>“Don’t sell yourself short, baby girl,” said Yash, reaching out and squeezing her hand that was resting on the chabudai. “You’re incredibly powerful. You exorcised Sango, and sealed that kusarigama. And your barriers are incredible.”</p>
<p>Inukimi looked at Kagome, surprised. “You’re able to exorcise and seal youkai, Higurashi-san?” Inukimi asked.</p>
<p>“I—I can,” Kagome admitted.</p>
<p>“And Inuyasha,” Inukimi said, turning her attention to Yash, “this does not concern you? That you might be purified?” She looked like she was praying this would be the case.</p>
<p>Yash shook his head firmly. “Not a chance in hell,” he said hotly. “Kagome and I—we—understand each other,” he said, sorting out his words carefully. “We comfort each other, but we are also able to bring each other under control if our auras start to go berserk.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” commented Inukimi, looking Kagome over again, her youki billowing out again, as though tempting Kagome to try and purify her. Kagome tried very hard not to quake, and they were all surprised when a third, more powerful, youki filtered into the room, royal purple and demanding, causing them all to look at its owner.</p>
<p>“Higurashi-san is also a skilled kyudoka, and has exceptional knowledge of kendo,” Sesshomaru told his mother, his face the picture of calm despite the youki swirling around him. Yash and Kagome’s heads swiveled around to face Sesshomaru, their mouths hanging open. Yash was, quite frankly, stunned. Did his brother just…?</p>
<p>“I had to give up kyudo at the end of this past school year,” Kagome said modestly. “I still belong to a local club, but I’m no longer competing. It was too much, between work and school.” <em>And Yash</em>, she added to herself. “But I’ve been practicing since I was 13. I didn’t want to give it up completely.”</p>
<p>“So, kendo, kyudo, spiritual powers,” Inukimi was now ticking off Kagome’s skills on one hand, flicking a claw in Kagome’s direction each time she counted something off. “Anything else I should know about you?”</p>
<p>“She’s a PhD student in history,” Yash jumped in.</p>
<p>“<em>Really</em>.” Inukimi’s eyes were now solidly fixed on Kagome. </p>
<p>“Muromachi Period, although I study up to Edo,” she replied. “I’m especially interested in temples, scrolls, and other shrine artifacts, especially because this is the time period where we start to see a real push towards Buddhism.”</p>
<p>Inukimi nodded. “Fascinating,” she agreed, although the sound of her voice suggested she thought that it was anything but. “How much of youkai history do you study, Higurashi-san?</p>
<p>“O--only what’s relevant to my subject matter,” she replied, confused. “I have a cursory knowledge, but nothing in-depth.” Her voice grew quiet. “I acknowledge that youkai and mikos and houshi do not have the best history, Inukimi-sama,” she added, “and I would never pretend that they do. But my goal is not to focus on how mikos and houshi have oppressed and purified youkai over the centuries; I prefer instead to look at the artifacts and the scrolls and how they reflect shrine and community life at the time. Any discussion of youkai I try to place specifically within the context of the community, to see how that specific community dealt with human-youkai relations.”</p>
<p>Inukimi leaned forward again, her fangs now fully bared and glistening. “And how,” she hissed, “pray tell, did you meet our Inuyasha?”</p>
<p>Yash bit back a growl. He wasn’t “our” <em>anything</em> to his brother’s mother.</p>
<p>“I was the university kendo team’s manager,” Kagome said quietly. “Yash was the coach, and things just…happened…from there.” She blushed and Yash gently squeezed her hand again.</p>
<p>Inukimi frowned. “Is that so?” she said slowly, her voice taking on a silky tone.</p>
<p>“Ye-ee-ss?” Kagome was trying to stay polite, but wasn’t sure what Inukimi was getting at.</p>
<p>Inukimi’s frown grew harsher. “So you didn’t know anything about Inuyasha before you met him?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“What are you implying, Inukimi?” In his anger Yash left off the honorific.</p>
<p>Still leaning forward, Inukimi now began drumming her claws on the table, one at a time. They made a steady rhythm that accentuated her words. “Higurashi-san,” she said sharply, “When did you learn about Inuyasha’s birthright?” She hooked a long, menacing claw in Kagome’s direction and looked her straight in the face.</p>
<p>Kagome turned bright red. “Not until we’d been together about six months, Inukimi-sama,” she said softly. “But who he was, that doesn’t matter to me.” She looked at Yash and smiled. “Just so long as we’re together and he loves me. Because I love him, just as he is.”</p>
<p>Yash grinned and reached around the chabudai to tug her to his side, her knees scraping over the rough tatami. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her close, his love for her radiating through his youki and into the room.</p>
<p>Inukimi, though, was not impressed.</p>
<p>“Since you have such an impressive knowledge of history,” she growled, “Once you learned about his lineage, I’m sure that made him more appealing of a partner, did it not?”</p>
<p>Kagome stilled. “I’m—not sure what you mean, Inukimi-sama.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Inukimi said, taking another delicate sip of her tea, “It’s not every day that a miko from a poor shrine family meets a former youkai Lord. Even from just a purely historical standpoint, I’m sure that you must have found his previous station attractive, right?”</p>
<p>“I—I—” Kagome was turning bright red and starting to stutter. Yash’s growls were hovering again right below the surface.</p>
<p>“Don’t know what to say, Higurashi-san? Then perhaps I can help you find the words.” Inukimi leaned forward; her golden eyes burning brighter than the sun. Her fangs dipped below her lower lip.</p>
<p>“Inuyasha makes quite a bit of money in his current job, correct? And as Sesshomaru starts to bring his brother back into the fold, Inuyasha can expect to see an uptick in his income.”</p>
<p>Now it was Sesshomaru’s turn to growl. “Mother,” he said, barely even, “This one has not discussed <em>any</em> matters related to the foundation with his brother, outside of his current status as a silent board member.”</p>
<p>“Ah, but you were planning on it, right?” Inukimi turned her fiery gaze to her son, who simply stared back at her, nonplussed. He shrugged and refused to answer her.</p>
<p>Inukimi let out a little growl and turned back to Kagome. “So…money.”</p>
<p>“What about it?” At the mention of money, Kagome suddenly found her voice. She knew where Inukimi was going, and she didn’t like it.</p>
<p>“As a graduate student,” Inukimi said, “you must not have a lot of money.”</p>
<p>“I have a stipend,” Kagome immediately replied. “I teach, and I have a research assistantship. I contribute to the household, Inukimi-sama.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but how much, dear?” Inukimi laughed. Her laugh was deep and dark. “How much can a <em>graduate student</em> make? Do you contribute to your rent? To utilities? To groceries? Or do you provide in...other ways?” she added with a hiss when Kagome continued to be silent. Her eyes narrowed as Kagome blushed deeply and Yash sucked in a breath.</p>
<p>“Do you like having him take care of you? I’m sure that with your family’s…station…it has been a welcome change. She must...please you...Inuyasha, for you to give up so much for her.”</p>
<p>“Inukimi,” growled Yash, his youki starting to fan out in his anger. “You go too far.”</p>
<p>“Apparently, Inuyasha,” retorted Inukimi, “I’m not going far enough.”</p>
<p>Kagome was shrinking. She was getting smaller, and smaller, and she wished that the floor would open up and swallow her. Because as much as she hated what Inukimi was saying, she knew that Sesshomaru’s mother had a good point.</p>
<p>She <em>was</em> just a graduate student, and she didn’t contribute much to the household. She couldn’t provide financially for Yash in the same way that he could provide for her. Even with all her efforts to take on a second job, it was still not even close to half of what he made as a kendo coach.</p>
<p>Was she really just a golddigger and a whore, only with Yash because he could take care of her? Did she really crave that kind of relationship, especially after Hojo? </p>
<p>Was it all just a lie?</p>
<p>“Humans are always drawn to youkai for what they can offer,” Inukimi continued, ignoring Kagome’s growing embarrassment and shame and now lazily flicking her claws at Kagome. Her fangs again were dripping in anticipation of what was to come. “Humans look at how a youkai partner can improve their lives, and, most importantly, how mating can extend their lifespans. Because all humans want to live forever, don’t they, Higurashi-san?” She again leaned across the chabudai, her face centimeters from Kagome’s. Her breath blew across Kagome’s face, hot and sweet and dark. Her eyes dripped molten gold. “Don’t <em>you</em> want to live forever, with your handsome hanyou always here to take care of you?”</p>
<p>Yash saw Kagome’s face go from red to impossibly pale; he squeezed her hand. “It’s okay,” he whispered. She turned to him, and his heart broke at the tears edging her blue-gray eyes.</p>
<p><em>She’s just trying to rile you up. Please, baby girl, don’t let her</em>.</p>
<p>Kagome didn’t hear Yash’s words, but she could feel his love for her, and she could feel his strength. She took several deep breaths, and allowed his youki to wash over her. She remembered how they comforted each other, how she alone could bring him back from the brink. She remembered how he held her when she had nightmares. </p>
<p>She remembered making love with him, every day. The way he made her body sing. </p>
<p>If she were no better than a whore, she knew: she would not experience the spectacular glory of his body every time it made contact with hers.</p>
<p>Kagome pulled herself together and closed her eyes, drawing on everything she had within her. Drawing on everything Yash had given her. </p>
<p>“Inukimi-sama,” she said, “forgive me, but everything that you’ve spoken of? It has <em>nothing</em> to do with love. Love is not about how much money one makes, or how well one can take care of another—not financially, anyway. What Yash and I have is much deeper, and more real, than anything else I’ve ever experienced in my life. I love him with everything that I am—with everything that I <em>do</em>—and I will be damned if I will let you sit here and belittle what has been the greatest thing that ever happened to me.”</p>
<p>Yash beamed; Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Inukimi, however, remained unmoved. Her golden eyes narrowed; her youki again billowed out around her, it took up her entire side of the room and began to creep along the ceiling, toward Kagome. </p>
<p>“So then, tell me, Higurashi-san,” Inukimi said coolly, her youki now crawling down the wall behind Kagome, “If you and he are the greatest living love story of our times, and if money and power have nothing to do with your attachment to my son’s half-brother, then please, enlighten me: why do you wear a bracelet from the family of Taisho on your wrist?”</p>
<p>Kagome’s face took on a confused aura. “The family of…Taisho?” she said faintly.</p>
<p>Inukimi’s face suddenly twisted with disgust and her fangs flashed as her youki continued to stalk Kagome. “That bracelet,” she spat, “is from the Taisho family’s treasury. It’s over two hundred years old and impossibly rare and valuable.”</p>
<p>“Now hold on, Inukimi,” said Yash angrily, his own youki flaring up in response, “I <em>gave</em> that bracelet to Kagome. She had no idea where it came from.”</p>
<p>“It is a Taisho family heirloom, Inuyasha,” Inukimi responded hotly, “and <em>I</em> have no idea where you got it from, but I suspect you must have stolen it, since the last time I checked, it was in the family vault, safe and sound.”</p>
<p>“Yash would never steal from his own family!” Kagome cried. “This belonged to his mother!”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Inukimi scoffed, “but it’s a Taisho family treasure first. A human wrist is not worthy to wear it.” She held out her hand. “I must insist that you return it at once, Higurashi-san.”</p>
<p>“Now just hold on a minute, Inukimi,” Yash jumped in, “but—”</p>
<p>“It has <em>always</em> been clear to me, Inuyasha,” said Inukimi loudly, now speaking over him, her youki growing brighter in her anger, “that you and your mother were nothing but thieves and trash, and have no place in this family. Your mother wormed her way into your father’s heart, but at her core she was nothing more than a golddigger who had her sights set on your father’s money. You have proven yourself, over and over, to be cut from the same cloth. Why my son invited you tonight--why he wants to involve you in foundation affairs--is beyond me.” She turned her head in a pout. “Now,” she continued, “leave the house of Taisho at once, or I will call security and have you thrown out.”</p>
<p>Inukimi’s youki flew out from behind Kagome, threatening to wrap her up and subsume her. Before Yash could respond, or before Kagome could fling up a barrier, another youki, royal purple and blindingly bright, shot up between Kagome and Inukimi’s youki. It completely subsumed the ice blue youki, sending it back to its owner, who scowled.</p>
<p>Inukimi’s eyes flashed. “Sesshomaru,” she hissed, now flashing her fangs at her son.</p>
<p>“Mother,” intoned Sesshomaru tonelessly, with a hint of anger in his voice. They all turned to look at him. Inukimi’s face in particular was a perfect portrait of shock and awe.</p>
<p>“The bracelet in question is indeed part of the treasure of the house of Taisho,” he said simply, his voice betraying no emotion; his youki still billowed about the room, focused on Kagome and cocooning her. “However, Inuyasha did not ‘steal’ anything. This Sesshomaru gave his brother the bracelet. Six months ago. So you obviously have not checked the family coffers since then.”</p>
<p>Inukimi’s face froze in horror. Sesshomaru smoothed the front of his dinner jacket. “Miko,” he said. Kagome looked up at him. Sesshomaru held out his hand. “May I?”</p>
<p>Kagome glanced quickly at Yash; he offered her a slight, grim, nod. From her place next to Yash, Kagome offered her hand out to Sesshomaru. He took it gently, and turned it over in his, taking in the way the bracelet rested against the curve of her wrist, the way the gold and navy reflected on her skin. His youki receded, and circled her wrist, covering the bracelet and twisting up her forearm to her elbow. Yash bit back a growl; he knew that Sesshomaru needed to do this to show his dominance over his mother. </p>
<p>That didn’t mean he had to fucking like it.</p>
<p>“Exquisite,” he whispered. His eyes raised to his brother. “She wears your mother’s bracelet well, little brother.”</p>
<p>“Keh,” Yash replied, “Of course she does.”</p>
<p>“If you would like to continue to wear this bracelet, miko,” Sesshomaru told her, “this Sesshomaru does not see an issue. <em>He does not see an issue</em>,” he repeated when Inukimi opened her mouth to protest.</p>
<p>“But, Sesshomaru,” Inukimi protested, “surely you can’t want a <em>human miko </em>to wear the jewelry of the house of Taisho? And how could you give a piece of your father’s fortune to a half-breed?”</p>
<p>“The ‘half-breed’ you speak of, Mother, is this Sesshomaru’s brother, and also a member of the house of Taisho,” Sesshomaru replied easily. “Just because he is part human does not make him less worthy of our father’s fortune.” He paused and turned to Kagome. “And Inuyasha has the right to give the bracelet to whoever he sees fit. For the record, though, this Sesshomaru believes his brother has made a good choice.” Kagome blushed and Yash growled, but not out of anger.</p>
<p>Inukimi, though, was <em>livid</em>.</p>
<p>“Sesshomaru,” she hissed, “it is one thing to get along with your half-breed brother, but it is something else to share the family <em>fortune</em>, the family <em>home</em>, with him.” She turned her gaze to Yash. “You may be your father’s son,” she added, “but you are also your mother’s son. I am willing to tolerate you in this family, but only so far. And while your miko is quite interesting, she is certainly not worthy of joining the house of Taisho. She is a shrine maiden, a nobody. Even for a human, her blood is weak.” She pushed herself delicately to her feet. “Your father asked me to look out for you, but in my opinion, he was too worried about you, Inuyasha. You can quite clearly take care of yourself, even if you are not making good life choices.” Her youki began to swirl about her in anger; she raised her right hand to reveal elongated claws. </p>
<p><em>And, there she is, </em>Yash thought.<em> The real Inukimi. </em></p>
<p>“Now hold on, Inukimi,” protested Yash, trying to get her to stop. He was suddenly <i>very</i> afraid for Kagome. </p>
<p>“Mother,” Sesshomaru stated flatly, “you will <em>stand down</em>. That is an <em>order</em>.”</p>
<p>Inukimi paused, her claws still primed for attack.</p>
<p>“if you continue this ridiculous line of reasoning, and continue to threaten this one’s brother and his chosen partner, this Sesshomaru will make sure <em>you</em> leave the estate and do not come back for a long, long time.” Sesshomaru paused, even as his mother’s youki flared out angrily about her.</p>
<p>He’d had many years to think about the mistakes he had made with his brother in the past,  mistakes largely fueled by his mother’s influence—how he had ignored Yash’s pleas for help when his mother died, how he had rejected Yash outright, and how he had kicked him out of the family compound, effectively condemning him to a life on the streets. Sesshomaru knew what his brother had to do in order to survive, and he knew that the choices Yash made as part of that life still tore him up inside. Sesshomaru had kept tabs on his brother over the years; he’d seen Yash searching for ways to make himself a full youkai to earn his way back into the family. Sesshomaru could easily count on both hands the number of times he interceded to remove a dark miko or a youkai from his brother’s path; yet somehow, Yash still managed to find trouble and try to work out deals that would not turn him full youkai, but would instead kill him. Luckily, Yash had been able to fight his way out of <em>those </em>situations; Sesshomaru had thankfully not needed to intervene.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru also knew that his treatment of his brother when Totosai gave Yash the Tetsusaiga was regrettable; he’d flown into a rage and spent the better part of fifty years plotting ways to kill his brother and take what his mother insisted was his birthright. He knew now he should have spent the time helping Totosai train Yash; how much more quickly could his brother have progressed with both Totosai <em>and</em> Sesshomaru by his side? Where would they be now if he had opened his heart that much sooner to the possibility that they could, in fact, be family again?</p>
<p><em>No</em>. He had brought his brother and Kagome to the house of Taisho to make them feel welcome, not for them to feel the same level of rejection that Yash had felt a hundred years before.</p>
<p>“Inuyasha,” said Sesshomaru, turning to his brother. Yash’s golden eyes flashed. “If you and the miko would like to stay, please do. My…<em>mother</em>…” he practically spat the word “…will just have to deal with it.”</p>
<p>Sesshomaru was initially blown back by the force of his mother’s youki that swept through the room, but the look on Yash’s face—the gratitude, the respect, the <em>love</em>—made everything in that moment worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...Sesshomaru really stepped up in this chapter to defend Yash and Kagome! Could this be a harbinger of good things to come?</p>
<p>In the next chapter, there's fallout from the Inukimi Incident, and Yash is in a bad way. How will Kagome get him to see reason?</p>
<p>As always, thanks so much to everyone for reading, and I look forward to seeing you at the next update, next Thursday! Take care! 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Offers, Revelations, and Affirmations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sesshomaru makes Yash an offer. Yash and Kagome deal with the aftereffects of the party; Kagome forces him to talk, and later, they reaffirm their love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.</p>
<p>Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and well.</p>
<p>Welcome to the next chapter of The Most Someone! It's kind of long? But I didn't want to break it up into 2-3 chapters; I wanted you to get the exposition AND the smoots all in one!</p>
<p>So be forewarned...lots of heeding the tags in this chapter, and Yash and Kagome (who we all know can't help themselves) talk about Yash's past, and then "reaffirm" their love for each other. 😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn’t stay.</p>
<p>The exchange with Inukimi did not leave them in the mood to party. Kagome was too shaken, and Yash too angry, for them to do anything other than go home. They made their apologies to Sesshomaru, who promptly called for a car for them, and once again, stayed close to Kagome while they waited, talking with her in low tones. Again, Sesshomaru was respectful, never touching her, keeping a close, yet safe distance, but still Yash couldn’t help letting out a series of tiny growls as he watched them interact.</p>
<p>For his part, Yash was vacillating between livid and grateful. He was grappling with his own emotions, which were wildly out of control. He couldn’t offer the comfort and words of love that Kagome desperately needed; he was too busy pacing the engawa angrily, trying to bring himself back from the brink. So on one hand, he was glad that Sesshomaru was there to take care of Kagome as she needed to be, but on the other hand, he wanted to tear his brother apart with his claws for doing what he couldn’t in the moment.</p>
<p>Yash was so, so, <em>so</em> angry. Part of him was angry with his brother for not telling Inukimi about the bracelet, but the majority of him was so fucking furious that Inukimi would even have the <em>gall</em> to accuse him of stealing from his own family. To call him—to call his <em>mother</em>—trash and traitors?</p>
<p>It was beyond unacceptable.</p>
<p>It had taken everything Yash had in him to not fight Inukimi right there. But he didn’t, because she was his brother’s mother, and he had already let his youkai out in front of Kagome once in recent weeks, and he didn’t relish doing that again.</p>
<p>He did, however, have one thing that he needed to do.</p>
<p>“Sesshomaru,” Yash said in a low voice, drawing his attention away from Kagome, who was leaning against a pillar, gazing out at the koi pond. Sesshomaru’s eyes lifted to his brother’s. “I need to talk to you about something.”</p>
<p>Sesshomaru touched Kagome’s arm and whispered something in her ear; she nodded softly, and he went to join his brother, Yash growling at the intimacy of Sesshomaru’s gestures with Kagome. He shot his brother a fanged scowl as Sesshomaru went to join him on the other side of the estate’s entrance.</p>
<p>“Are you quite calm now, little brother?” Sesshomaru asked. “Because if so, then by all means, please go back to caring for your miko.”</p>
<p>Yash let out a low growl, but nodded his head once. “I—I want to ask you,” he said finally. “About something that your mother said.”</p>
<p>“This one’s mother said many things tonight, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru replied. “You will need to be more specific.”</p>
<p>“About the Foundation,” Yash shot back. “What she said about you asking me to take a role.”</p>
<p>Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment. “This one’s mother should not have spoken out of turn,” he said at last. He paused. “However,” he added, “since she did bring it up, perhaps we should discuss the matter in greater detail at a later date.”</p>
<p>“What matter <em>is </em>that, exactly?” Yash asked him.</p>
<p>“The matter of you taking a role at your father’s company,” Sesshomaru replied simply. “If you would like to, of course. The offer is…it is open.”</p>
<p>Yash sucked in a breath. Sesshomaru was…asking <em>him</em>…to join their father’s company?</p>
<p>“This Sesshomaru know what you have been through in your life, Inuyasha,” added Sesshomaru carefully. “Things have not always been easy for you.”</p>
<p>“That’s a fucking understatement,” Yash snorted.</p>
<p>“Your efforts to become a full youkai, to earn back some of the respect you thought was lost when you left…” Sesshomaru paused. “No,” he corrected himself, “when this one forced you to leave.” Yash’s eyes grew wide at the admission. “You did…many things…to keep yourself alive, that this one is sure you are not proud of.”</p>
<p>Yash was silent, waiting to hear his brother continue.</p>
<p>“This Sesshomaru followed you over the years, little brother,” Sesshomaru said. “To dark mikos, to evil youkai…and for what? To become a full youkai? To prove you belonged?” Sesshomaru let out the tiniest breath, which Yash imagined was the closest his brother could come to a scoff. “You have <em>always </em>belonged, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said quietly. “This one just…wishes…he could have realized it sooner. We have already lost too much time. This Sesshomaru…does not wish to lose any more.”</p>
<p>Yash didn’t realize he wasn’t breathing until he let out an enormous amount of air; his youki shot out in spikes around him as he struggled to maintain control. In an instant Kagome was at his side, her arms around him, squeezing him as he gasped and choked. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils, and she unleashed a barrier to go around them both, bringing his youki back under the gentle caress of her soft, pink glow. Sesshomaru watched as the miko held his brother; they were solidly ensconced within her rosy barrier, and the daiyoukai could hear Kagome whispering to Yash, trying to calm him down. As she held him, Yash gradually came back, his face buried in her hair, his arms encircling her waist. Kagome waited until his breathing normalized before letting the barrier fall; she remained tucked into his side, allowing him to scent her as he needed.</p>
<p>Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, her blue-gray eyes stormier than the sea in a hurricane. “What is going on here, Taisho-sama?” she asked firmly, her reiki buzzing just above the surface of her skin. “What did you say to Yash?”</p>
<p>“Baby girl,” Yash choked out.</p>
<p>“No,” she said fiercely, “don’t talk. Not yet.” She turned her stormy gaze onto Sesshomaru. “What. Did. You. Say?”</p>
<p>“Baby girl,” Yash tried again.</p>
<p>“<em>Inuyasha</em>,” she hissed, and he fell silent, not daring to tempt fate and enrage her any further.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru simply stared at her, his golden eyes hard and betraying nothing. “This one has asked his brother to expand his role at the foundation,” Sesshomaru replied. “He is currently serving as a board member in name only; this Sesshomaru would like him to consider becoming a board member for real.”</p>
<p>Kagome’s eyes widened. “What would that mean, Taisho-sama?” she asked.</p>
<p>“It means that Inuyasha would attend regular meetings, help make budgetary decisions, perhaps do some travel on behalf of the foundation, and…” Sesshomaru wasn’t sure how to broach this subject, but he was going to try anyway, “…perhaps be willing host some kendo tournaments to raise money for the non-profit side of our work.”</p>
<p>Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to Yash. “What do you think about that, Yash?” she asked. “That’s—that’s pretty awesome.”</p>
<p>Yash’s youki was so unstable again that he merely leaned forward, rested his hands on his thighs and took a series of deep breaths. “I—don’t know, Sess,” he answered, his breath coming in short, quick gasps still. Kagome reached out again and rested her hand on his back, willing him to come back, to pull in his youki. She and Sesshomaru waited patiently as Yash brought himself back under control. When he stood up to face his brother again, his golden eyes were full of gratitude, and Kagome could see that the edges were lined with tears.</p>
<p>“Sess,” Yash choked out, “I want to think about it, if that’s okay.” He looked at Kagome; she smiled and tucked herself into his side. “I want to talk with Kagome about it, in terms of what it might mean for us,” he added. “And I need to think about what this means for my job.”</p>
<p>“It would not interfere with your work, little brother,” Sesshomaru answered. “Instead, we would be more than happy to accommodate your schedule.”<br/><br/>“I do more than just coach, you know,” Yash countered. “I’ve got the Interprefecture Championship coming up, and sometimes my kendoka enter other tournaments.”</p>
<p>“And all that can be accommodated,” Sesshomaru replied back easily. “Think about it, and let this one know when you are ready. And you can always ask more questions, and perhaps even sit in on a board meeting, before you make your decisions.” Sesshomaru paused. “As an honorary board member, you are always…welcome…at those meetings anyway.” He glanced at Kagome. “And the miko is welcome, too.”</p>
<p>“Oi, and what’s the deal with that, Sess?” demanded Yash, his youki flailing about once again. <em>Fuck</em>, why the <em>fuck</em> couldn’t he get himself under control?</p>
<p>“Yash,” breathed Kagome, but Sesshomaru put up his hand to stop her.</p>
<p>“Inuyasha,” said Sesshomaru in a deadly serious voice, “the miko is your chosen partner. As such, she deserves respect and care. This one will treat her as though she were his own flesh and blood, for as long as you are together. She is a good match for you, and you for her. This Sesshomaru has seen you each calm the other; you were able to take on the one’s mother tonight because you had each other.” He turned to Kagome. “Quite honestly, miko, this one is stunned that Inuyasha and this one’s mother did not slaughter each other upon sight. This Sesshomaru grants that happy circumstance to your presence. You calm him; you make him feel whole.” He frowned, and dropped the self-referential honorific. “I have watched my brother for many years, miko. You would not believe the things he has done in his life to survive. You would not believe how my mother has treated him over the years.”</p>
<p>“She probably would,” Yash countered, but his youki was receding and his breathing was once again becoming normal.</p>
<p>“The fact that they were able to be in the same room with each other, for any amount of time, is a miracle unto itself,” Sesshomaru continued, ignoring Yash. “It is my fervent hope that one day they will be able to be in the same room together without one of them going into a bloodlust. We almost got there tonight, and I think it is thanks largely to you.”</p>
<p>Kagome blushed. “Taisho-sama—”</p>
<p>“Miko,” interrupted Sesshomaru, “you may use this one’s first name.”</p>
<p>Kagome blushed even more deeply. “Sesshomaru-sama,” she said meekly, “I think it’s because of me that they almost came to blows.”</p>
<p>“But they lasted as long as they did because you were there,” Sesshomaru countered gently. “Because you were able to prevent my brother from completely…what is the word?”</p>
<p>“Losing my shit,” Yash supplied helpfully.</p>
<p>“That,” agreed Sesshomaru. “So, as far as this one is concerned, you are <em>always</em> welcome at the House of Taisho, and at any and all functions, from parties to meetings to Sunday dinner.”</p>
<p>“You have Sunday dinner here?” asked Kagome incredulously.</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Sesshomaru assured her, his eyebrow quirking. “This one’s mother brings the namagashi, and Inuyasha brings the ramen. And then we all go into a bloodlust and try to tear each other apart in the outdoor garden.”</p>
<p>“Oh—” Kagome tried desperately to hold back a laugh. “Your brother’s funny,” she said to Yash.</p>
<p>“Keh,” he replied. “The car’s here.”</p>
<p>“So it is,” commented Sesshomaru. He walked them down the flagstone path to the gate. When they got to the entrance, Sesshomaru spoke again.</p>
<p>“This one hopes you will take into consideration his offer, little brother,” Sesshomaru said again. “Because it is a good one, and we will make it work for you. The Taisho Foundation will be…better…with both of Toga’s sons at the helm.”</p>
<p>Yash nodded once, curtly. “Duly noted, onii-san,” he said. He grabbed Kagome’s hand. “Let’s go,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she replied. She turned to Sesshomaru. “Good night, Sesshomaru-sama,” she said politely. “It was…interesting, to say the least.”</p>
<p>Yash thought he saw the hint of a smile cross his brother’s lips. “Until next time, miko,” he said, waving his hand and turning away to head back into the house.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The car ride home was quiet and uneventful. Yash and Kagome sat on opposite sides of the car, each staring out the window, lost in thought. Yash’s youki was completely furled in on itself; Kagome wondered what he could possibly be thinking about.</p>
<p>For her part, she had to admit, the evening wasn’t…all bad? Sure, Inukimi was certifiable, but she had kind of enjoyed Sesshomaru steering her around the room, introducing her to all the youkai, and watching them quake at her presence. She had never felt that kind of…power…before, around youkai. She liked it. Even now, her reiki was still humming, just below the surface of her skin, wanting to be let out. She was feeling her own kind of bloodlust tonight, and watching Yash sitting beside her, quiet and maybe a little bit sullen, her reiki was chafing to be released. She tamped it down for now, deciding to fill the silence with some idle chatter instead.</p>
<p>“So,” Kagome said casually, running her fingertips over the glass of the car window and watching the trail of her fingerprints appear and disappear as they moved, “tonight was…interesting…don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Yash grunted and shifted down into the car’s seat a little bit further, receding even further from her (if that was possible in the limited space they had). Kagome let out a little scowl and a huff, but tried not to show it her frustration with him.</p>
<p>“And Sesshomaru’s mother,” she added, “was also…interesting.” She paused and watched Yash closely; he was still facing away from her, but now his ears were perking up and swiveling towards her, as though his mind wanted to ignore her, but his body could not.</p>
<p>“I had no idea you even had family beyond your brother, Yash,” she said.</p>
<p>“That bitch is not my family,” he spat, now shoving his hands inside his dinner jacket, his voice muffled from the direction of his face.</p>
<p>“Not directly,” Kagome pointed out, “but she is your brother’s family, and so by extension, she’s yours, too.”</p>
<p>Yash turned to face her slowly. His amber eyes were glowing in the darkness; his face was twisted into a dark scowl, his fangs dipping below his lower lip in his anger.</p>
<p>“Kagome,” he said, his voice a harsh whisper, “my brother has only been my family for a few years now. His mother will <em>never</em> be my family. <em>Ever.</em>” And he whipped back around to stare out the window, his youki now completely surrounding him, a deep maroon barrier instead of its usual bright red.</p>
<p>Kagome frowned in response. She hadn’t been meaning to pry—she really hadn’t—but there were clearly some parts of Yash’s past that he didn’t want to share with her. And for her part, after tonight, she really wanted to know more. Why did Inukimi hate him so much? Why did he leave his family’s compound? She knew some of his past, but he kept giving her crumbs and expecting her to put the piece of bread back together, when all she could do was hold onto each piece and try to imagine it as something bigger. It wasn’t working.</p>
<p>And here he was, acting like an ass, turning away from her when she <em>needed</em> him to be open and honest. He’d been yapping and snarling at Sesshomaru’s guests when Sesshomaru was escorting her around the party, and now, he was being a brat with her. On one level, she completely knew why; she totally did. He was angry that Sesshomaru had covered her with his scent. Kagome knew, though, that Sesshomaru did it to mark her as a member of the family—as Yash’s <em>chosen partner—</em>and thus, as deserving of respect from the youkai present in the room. However, she recognized that this must be driving Yash crazy; he couldn’t stand any scent on her but his own.</p>
<p>She also knew he was <em>pissed</em> at how Inukimi treated them both (and really, thinking back, she shouldn’t have expected anything less, although she did wish that Yash had prepared her even a little for how…<em>nasty</em>… Sesshomaru’s mother was). But really, he was acting like he was the only one who was hurt by Inukimi’s actions, like he was the only one who Inukimi accused of being a thief and a liar. Inukimi had called her a gold digger, a goddamn <em>gold digger</em>, and she was expected to take that lying down? To be okay after that? To comfort him, when he totally knew what they were walking into, and she didn’t?</p>
<p>Kagome was just as tired as he was, just as angry and humiliated as he was, and she was craving his scent on her just as much as he was. But she wasn’t a sour, growling mess. Because <em>dammit</em>, she loved him, and she wasn’t going to give him grief for something he had no control over.</p>
<p>Whereas <em>he</em> was being an absolute punk. She felt her eyes narrowing as she started to think about how she was going to bring him back from the brink this time. It had to be something that would make a point; when she’d brought him back after Hojo, she needed to surround him with love. She wasn’t sure that was what he needed here. He didn’t need to feel love…</p>
<p>He needed to give her answers.</p>
<p>The love would come after.</p>
<p>Kagome sat and thought, watching the scenery roll by as they got closer and closer to their apartment. As they made the turn off the highway and into their neighborhood, Kagome sucked in her breath. She had an idea.</p>
<p>If only she could pull it off.</p>
<p>The car dropped them off at their apartment a little after ten. Not terribly late, much to Kagome’s relief. After his outburst, Yash’s aura had grown increasingly lackluster over the course of the car ride, to the point where Kagome, while irritated with his antics, was getting genuinely worried about him. As he opened his car door, she reached out to touch his arm, but he simply growled and jerked his hand away.</p>
<p>Now, in front of the apartment building, Kagome took Yash’s hand. He growled again, but she tugged on him, hard, and led him through the glass doors of the building and up the stairs. He was <em>not</em> going to get away with acting like a jackass to her; not now.</p>
<p>“Come <em>on</em>, Yash,” she hissed, dragging him to the elevator, “we’re nearly home. Can’t you just relax a little?”</p>
<p>Yash whipped his head around to face her as the elevator door pinged and they got in. “If <em>your</em> chosen partner had spent the whole night <em>fawning</em> over your brother,” he snarled, “how fucking <em>relaxed</em> could you be?”</p>
<p>Kagome gasped and dropped his hand. She rode up the elevator in silence, looking down at her right hand. His words were so biting, so cutting—</p>
<p><em>He doesn’t know what he’s saying</em>, she repeated to herself. <em>He’s desperate to scent-mark you. He’s not in full possession of his faculties. </em></p>
<p>But still…</p>
<p>She pushed his words out of her head and focused fully on her hand now, opening and closing it, as she tried to concentrate on what she was about to do.</p>
<p>The elevator reached their floor and Yash stormed out, Kagome following, her hand still flexing unconsciously as she retreated into herself, drawing out her reiki and channeling it into her hand. Yash yanked his keys out of his pocket and jammed them into the lock, then shoved the door open and stormed inside, letting the door slam behind him. Kagome turned the knob with her left hand and let herself in sullenly. She bent down to untie her shoes, still only using her left hand, and deposited them in the closet in the genkan. Kagome followed Yash into the washitsu, where he was sitting on the couch, his head between his hands, a low, angry rumble emanating from his chest.</p>
<p>“Yash—” she began, hoping to reason with him before she resorted to desperate measures.</p>
<p>But when Yash whipped his head up and started to growl, Kagome took that as her opportunity.</p>
<p>She summoned all her power into her right hand, and as it blazed through her body towards the center of her palm, she began to form a ball of reiki in her hand, bright pink and pulsing. Yash detected her reiki signature as she held up the shimmering ball of light and he looked up, his golden eyes wide in shock at what he saw. Kagome let out a yell as she flung her hand towards him, as though she were throwing a fastball.</p>
<p>Everything happened too fast for him to properly react.</p>
<p>As it shot from her hand, Kagome’s reiki stretched out from a ball into a long, thick rope, hot and pink and rippling from her reiki. It wrapped itself around Yash, pulling his arms close to his sides, and effectively holding him in place.</p>
<p>“Baby girl,” he exclaimed, shocked by her actions, “what the <em>fuck</em>—”</p>
<p>Kagome pulled on the reiki lasso and he grunted as it tightened around his torso. “No, Taisho Yash,” she said firmly. “You’re not going to talk. Not yet. It’s my turn first. And when I’m ready, you’re going to say a whole hell of a lot to me. About your childhood. About Sesshomaru. About Inukimi.” Her eyes grew soft, even as she held the whip taut. “Because <em>I love you</em>, more than anything, but dammit, I cannot stand you acting so immature and so…so not like you!” She sat down on the chabudai, across from him, and looked at him full in the face, hard.</p>
<p>“So,” she said, “let’s talk about what happened tonight, and about how Inukimi managed to make us <em>both</em> feel like pieces of shit, and why the two of you hate each other so much.”</p>
<p>Yash growled. “<em>Kagome</em>,” he said, his voice low and feral. “<em>Let. Me. The FUCK. Go.</em>”</p>
<p>Kagome yanked on the lasso again, pulling it even tighter. Yash yelped. “I don’t think so, <em>Inuyasha</em>,” she said slowly. “You’ve been a right jackass for about 75% of this evening, and I think that it’s time you let me know exactly why, and exactly what has gotten into you.” She paused, but didn’t loosen the slack on the lasso any. “Or do I even need to guess?” she added. “Since you’ve already accused me of <em>fawning</em> all over your brother?”</p>
<p>Yash now visibly chafed at the rope. He tried to stand up, but Kagome let out a little more slack, and the rope of reiki slid around his body so that he was now effectively bound at the calves, thighs, and torso. “And don’t try to stand again,” she said silkily, “or you’re gonna fall and hurt yourself. And I love you too much to see that happen.”</p>
<p>He grumbled and tried to stand again, but a sharp snap of her wrist had him falling over on his side; thankfully, the couch was there to catch him.</p>
<p>“<em>Kagome</em>!” Yash’s growls were getting louder and angrier.</p>
<p>“Are we going to talk, Inuyasha—”</p>
<p>“—Don’t fucking call me that!”</p>
<p>“—or are we going to play this game of tug of war all night?” she continued, ignoring him and yanking on her reiki lasso yet again. “Because,” she added, her voice dropping, “I’m completely and totally down for that.”</p>
<p>Yash looked up at her; her blue-gray eyes were glimmering in the low lights of the apartment. He had hoped to see a faltering in her resolve, but she was firm and steely; her grip on the lasso was solid. She wasn’t going to let him go. She wasn’t going to let him get away with hiding anymore.</p>
<p>But also…she loved him. He could tell; he could see the love radiating off her in waves. Her reiki was channeled into the lasso she’d created that wound its way around his body, but he could also see it shimmering beneath the surface of her skin, especially when she captured his eyes with her own, holding his gaze firmly, yet lovingly.</p>
<p>He also knew that she loved to be the dominant one; she loved to exert her control over him. This was serious, yes, but it was also…</p>
<p>Sexy as hell.</p>
<p>In that moment, Yash knew.</p>
<p>He could never deny her. No matter how much he wanted to. Because he fucking loved her, and ultimately, he could never fight her on anything she wanted. Not for long, anyway.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how much he would be able to tell her, but he would do his best to give her what she wanted. At least a little bit.</p>
<p>Yash closed his eyes and called his youki back. He took several deep breaths, slow and steady, and then opened his eyes, and stared at her, trying to convey all his love in his heart—trying to show her that he would be able to do what she asked.</p>
<p>Kagome let out a little sigh. “It’s not going to work, Yash,” she said simply. “I’m not letting you go until we talk.”</p>
<p>Yash growled in response. “I don’t know what you want me to tell you, baby girl,” he replied, a bit of harshness seeping into his tone.</p>
<p>“I want you to tell me the truth, Yash,” Kagome snapped. “I want to know everything about you.”</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna tell you <em>everything</em>, Kagome,” he shot back. “But,” he added, his voice softening a little, “I will try to tell you what you want to know.”</p>
<p>Kagome settled in on the chabudai, a soft smile appearing on her face. “Okay, Yash,” she breathed. “Let’s start at the beginning. Tell me about why you acted so weird when we went to the manor tonight.”</p>
<p>Yash let out a little whine—<em>fuck</em>, that was <em>not</em> where he wanted to start!—but Kagome gave the lasso a soft yank, and he yelped. “Okay! Okay.” His voice grew soft. “I’ll tell you.”</p>
<p>Yash shifted on the sofa as best he could; his voice grew faraway as he reached back in his memory. “The—the inu youkai we saw tonight,” he whispered. “They were—we grew up together. Their parents worked for my father. They spent a lot of time at the manor. But even though I was above them in rank, they treated me as though I was dog shit on the bottom of their shoes.</p>
<p>“Tonight, I was thinking about a particular moment when they were playing ball and I tried to join in,” he continued, his voice still a soft, faraway whisper. “They called me a filthy half-breed and ignored me.” He paused and took a deep breath. “People…being…” he didn’t know how to put this. “Being a hanyou is challenging on the best of days,” he finally said. “And that was on the outside of the manor. But inside?” Yash laughed bitterly. “Inside, my parents didn’t know what was happening. My mother suspected, but I never told her anything.” He sighed. “Baby girl,” he said softly, “you don’t know what it was like for me here. You don’t know what it was like for me to be teased, and bullied, but more often, to be ignored, by other youkai, who couldn’t get past my human side.”</p>
<p>Kagome sat perfectly still, barely remembering to hold onto the lasso. “Yash,” she breathed.</p>
<p>He barked out a bitter laugh. “It’s okay,” he said, “it’s okay. What they did? It doesn’t fucking bother me what those assholes did, all those years ago.”</p>
<p>“Then why?” Kagome insisted. “Why did you react the way that you did when we got to the manor?”</p>
<p>“Because, just because I don’t let that shit bother me anymore, doesn’t mean that I’m unaffected by it all!” he exclaimed. “Just because I can look back and say, yeah, it sucks, and I’m not thrilled about it, but I’m a bigger and better person because of it, doesn’t mean that it doesn’t still fucking hurt!” Yash wished to all the gods that he could hold his head in his hands. But he couldn’t, because of that stupid fucking reiki rope wrapped around his body. “It doesn’t mean that I can walk around that manor and not be overwhelmed by memories. It doesn’t mean that I’m not weak from remembering how I used to play with my parents in the hallways, how I can remember my dad’s voice.” His voice hitched. “How I can remember my mom’s.”</p>
<p>“What happened there, Yash?” Kagome asked softly. “What happened that made you leave?”</p>
<p>“My father died when I was still a pup,” Yash said slowly, slightly dully. Fuck, if she wanted to go there, they were gonna fucking go there. “He was killed by a rival youkai. It was—it was really fucking hard.” He took a deep breath. “My mom and I were allowed to stay at the manor <em>only because</em> my father asked Inukimi to look after us. Which I can tell you,” he added with a bitter laugh, “I don’t know <em>what</em> the fuck he was thinking there. Because Inukimi made it her mission to drive my mother insane, and to make me feel like shit.”</p>
<p>“How did your parents meet, Yash?” asked Kagome. “Do you know?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Yash admitted. “But I know that my father and Inukimi…it was a political marriage. Sesshomaru…he was the product of a political match. And me? I was the product of a love match. Sesshomaru might have been the heir, but in Inukimi’s mind, and once upon a time in Sesshomaru’s, <em>I</em> was the one who was wanted. And that drove Inukimi <em>crazy</em>. She hated the fact that my father fell in love with my mother. She hated the fact that he brought my mother to the manor to live, and she especially hated the fact that my parents had a child. Had me.</p>
<p>“My father, baby girl,” Yash said, capturing Kagome’s attention with the use of his nickname for her. “My father was…he always saw the good in people. He believed that Inukimi would want him to be happy—would want to be happy herself!—and that she would step back and leave. But she didn’t. Even though Sesshomaru was long grown, she didn’t want to lose her position in the company. She didn’t want to lose the comfort of the Taisho lifestyle.”</p>
<p>“So she was the gold digger?” Kagome breathed.</p>
<p>“That term—it’s harsh, ‘Gome,” he said. “But…she is accustomed to a certain lifestyle, and let’s just say that she wanted to do everything she could to keep that lifestyle intact. She made my mother feel like shit; she practically threw a parade after my mom died.”</p>
<p>“Yash,” Kagome whispered, horrified.</p>
<p>“With my mother’s death, she could finally be free of me,” he spat. “She decided to give up the promise she made to my father, and she convinced Sesshomaru to turn me out.”</p>
<p>“Yash,” she breathed again. Suddenly, so much made sense. Inukimi being tasked with caring for the woman and child who had torn apart her family. Yash being ridiculed and bullied in his family home, being forced to leave after his mother’s death. It all was coming together.</p>
<p>“So…when did you leave?” Kagome asked, her voice soft and quiet.</p>
<p>“After my mother died,” Yash said, “Inukimi felt like she should be absolved of her promise to look out for me so she could get rid of me—the last remaining evidence of the Ino no Taisho’s relationship with human. It was brought before the board. Sesshomaru…he sided with his mother over me. We had a big fight about it; I accused Sess of being a bigot. Sesshomaru and I…he didn’t like that. He claimed to not be a bigot, but truth be told, he didn’t like me much, either. No matter what anyone said, I knew—once my father was gone, Sesshomaru was gone, and any shred of protection I might have thought I had was gone. My mother and I got to stay at the manor, like I said, only because it was my father’s wish. It had nothing to do with them wanting us there. It had only to do with their tolerance, which was really barely concealed disgust and hate.</p>
<p>“After my mother died, I really had no choice but to go. That was about a hundred years ago.” He paused when he scented the salt of Kagome’s tears.</p>
<p>Kagome was…crying…for him?</p>
<p>“Baby girl,” he breathed. “Baby girl, please, let me go.” He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “I’m okay now,” he said, “really.”</p>
<p>Kagome looked at him, her eyes full of tears. “Yash,” she whispered. “Just one more question.”</p>
<p>“Anything.” He needed to get to her. <em>Now</em>. He would do whatever she wanted.</p>
<p>“What happened when you left the manor?”</p>
<p>“Kagome,” he said insistently, “haven’t you heard enough for one night? Don’t you have a better understanding of why I hate that fucking place so much? Do we need to dredge everything up tonight?”</p>
<p>Kagome shook her head. “I guess not,” she admitted quietly. “But, I would like to know <em>something</em>.”</p>
<p>Yash let out a massive sigh. “You want to know <em>something</em>?” She nodded, her eyes steel-blue with resolve.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he said. “When I left…you know that I was on the streets. You know that I did everything that I could to survive.” She nodded again. “Sometimes that meant doing things that were…less than… honorable.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Kagome asked, horror seeping into her tone.</p>
<p>Yash shrugged. “I was hanyou,” he said. “I was strong. People could use that to their advantage.”</p>
<p>A sudden thought dawned on Kagome. “You were a mercenary?” she gasped.</p>
<p>Yash frowned. “Let’s just say that…yeah. I did things I wasn’t proud of,” he admitted. “I had never really thought about it, but…’mercenary’ seems like a pretty good fucking word for some of the things I was hired to do.”</p>
<p>Kagome was now full-on weeping. She raised her right hand, and closed it into a fist. Yash felt the rope slipping over his skin, over his clothes, and he watched it shoot back into her hand. In an instant he was on the chabudai beside her, clutching at her, rubbing his nose in her hair, on her cheeks, all over her face. He was desperate to scent mark her, to make her his again. But…he also understood that she might not be super-happy with him in the moment. And that was okay.</p>
<p>Right now…he just needed her.</p>
<p>“Yash,” Kagome whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest.</p>
<p>They rested like that for a moment, comforting each other, feeding off the other’s aura. Yash took several deep breaths, inhaling her sweet scent, vanilla and sakura, so brilliant as it sparked against her reiki. He loved how she molded so beautifully to his body; he knew that she liked to say that the bokken was an extension of his body, but he now knew that wasn’t true.</p>
<p>It was Kagome. Kagome was the extension of all he was, of all he wanted to be.</p>
<p>“Yash,” Kagome breathed against his shirt.</p>
<p>He tucked a claw under her chin and lifted her face to his. “What is it, baby girl?” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Inukimi…” she said. He tensed up, but his ears twitched in her direction.</p>
<p>“How could you make up with Sesshomaru, and not Inukimi?”</p>
<p>He let out a breath. “Kagome,” he said. “Sesshomaru and I were able to put aside our differences because…ultimately, I think he agrees with me. About his mother. And about my mother.” He ignored her cry of surprise and kept talking. “When we…when I got the Tetsusaiga from Totosai, and when Sesshomaru got the Tenseiga, Sess was pretty fucking angry about the fact that he got a sword that heals, while I got a sword that cuts. He came after me pretty regularly for about twenty years. It wasn’t until he was able to recognize me as an equal that we were able to make any headway. And once he viewed me as an equal, he was able to see his mother with new eyes.”</p>
<p>“Because she didn’t see you or your mother as equals,” Kagome guessed.</p>
<p>“That’s right, baby girl,” he said. “Inukimi only sees herself, and Sesshomaru. Everyone else is beneath them. That’s how she approached every day, and that’s why eventually, Sess was gonna threaten her. Because he now views her as a threat to him.” He paused. “Once Sess and I made up, he invited me to join the board at the foundation. Not a big deal—no meetings or anything—but he did want to make the gesture. I mean technically, the foundation is half mine, anyway. And don’t sound so shocked,” he added when she made a little sound of surprise, “my father left half his company to me, and half to Sess. Just…I left, and Sess runs the show. So his offer was…ceremonial, yes, but also…nice.”</p>
<p>“Inukimi didn’t like that.”</p>
<p>Yash laughed and held her tighter. “She sure as fuck didn’t,” he told her. “In fact, I would say that for the past ten years, since Sess put me back on the board, she’s gone out of her way to make my life as miserable as possible. The last time I saw her, I had to come to headquarters to sign some company documents and talk about a few things, and she saw me and literally tried to decapitate me. Like, claws out and everything. Thank the gods I had the good sense to bring the Tetsusaiga with me, and was able to draw it fast enough to block her. I think that’s when I got an inkling that Sess might be getting tired of her antics.”</p>
<p>Kagome rubbed her nose up against his shirt; Yash let out a low hiss at the contact. “I don’t care who she is, or how much money she has,” Kagome whispered. “She can’t treat other people that way.”</p>
<p>And he <em>totally</em> fucking knew what she was trying to say.</p>
<p>“Baby girl,” he said, taking Kagome by the shoulders and holding her up so that they were eye level with each other, “I am <em>so fucking sorry</em> that I didn’t prep you for her. Honestly, I didn’t think much of it. You’re a miko, and Sess was there. She hates me, sure, but I can hold my own against her. I never thought…” his face fell, and Kagome felt her heart burst at the way his ears drooped along with it “…I never thought she’d come after you. Can you forgive me?”</p>
<p>He was so cute, and pleading—just like a puppy.</p>
<p>Kagome leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, as hard as she could. “Of course,” she whispered against his lips. “If you can forgive me for hog-tying you.”</p>
<p>Yash laughed and hugged her to him so tightly she squeaked and let out a bit of her reiki. “Oh, baby girl,” he whispered, trying to find her scent underneath his brother’s and failing, “you were right. I was a total fucking punk tonight, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. How can I make it up to you?”</p>
<p>Kagome pulled back against his hold, and he released her slightly. “I know that part of the reason you are in such a foul mood is because I’m covered in your brother’s scent,” she said slowly. “Why don’t we go to the bathroom and take care of that?”</p>
<p>Yash let out a whine and adjusted her so she was in his arms. He rose, holding her closely, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her throat—anything he could reach. “I—I would fucking love that,” he replied hoarsely.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The water coming from the shower nozzle was hot—so hot—but the air outside was cool for May, and Kagome had been wearing nothing but a short-sleeve dress all night long. She stood under the water, letting it run down her body, feeling the heat from the water on her cool, cool skin. She leaned her head against the subway tile and sighed.</p>
<p>It had been a <em>long</em> fucking day. Using her reiki on Yash like that…it took a lot out of her, perhaps more than she would have liked to admit. So instead of enthusiastically washing her day away, she was resting against the bathroom wall, her eyes closed, her breaths running slightly shallow as she tried to bring herself down from the high of tying her incredibly hot hanyou boyfriend up with her reiki.</p>
<p>Yup. She was gonna have to try that one again.</p>
<p>When the door to the bathroom opened, Kagome didn’t even look up. Instead, she smiled.</p>
<p>“Are you here to make me yours again, Yash?” she asked, water pouring down around her.</p>
<p>She felt his arms encircle her, pulling her close to his very warm, very naked, body. Her back tensed up for a second, but not from fear, but from the sensation of his skin pressed against hers. She could feel it all: his muscular shoulders, pressed into her own; his defined pecs, hard against her scapula; his soft, silky chest hair, rubbing up against her spine.</p>
<p>His cock. Rock-hard and resting against her ass.</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>. She could feel every inch of him.</p>
<p>Kagome whipped herself around in his arms and snaked her wrists up and behind his neck.</p>
<p>“Hi,” she breathed. “Were you looking for me?”</p>
<p>His golden eyes were laden with want; his smile was deep and dark. His fangs dipped below his lower lip.</p>
<p>“Always,” he breathed, “I’m <em>always</em> looking for you, baby girl.”</p>
<p>“Well,” she murmured, her fingers running through his hair and coming to rest on his ears, “You seem to have found me.” She massaged the soft fur, running her fingers up and down and then scratching at the base. He let out a low groan, but didn’t make a move.</p>
<p>Not yet.</p>
<p>Every instinct he had was tingling. He was hovering on the edge between desire and instinct, waiting for her to grant him permission to do what he wanted with her. To take her at his will. To make her as much his as she would allow.</p>
<p>Kagome ran her fingers up his ears again; Yash let out another low growl as she tweaked the tips.</p>
<p>“So, <em>Inuyasha</em>,” she whispered, her voice tantalizing and playful, “what do you plan to do with me, now that you have me?”</p>
<p><em>Oh, FUCK</em>.</p>
<p>Yash let out a sound that wasn’t quite human, but also, not quite animal, and latched himself onto her neck. Kagome cried out as he dragged his fangs along her throat, running his nose after them, as he began to scent mark her in earnest. Kagome felt her entire body writhing under the feel of his fangs pricking her skin, his tongue lapping up her blood and her sweat, mixed with the water of the shower, and his nose, trailing afterwards, replacing the scents of the youkai she’d been around that evening (especially Sesshomaru’s) with his own. Yash was feeling the desperate pull of his youki take over; he wasn’t sure if that was what Kagome needed to deal with in the moment. He started to back away from her slightly, still running his nose over her collarbones, but more delicately than before.</p>
<p>“Yash,” she breathed, her voice husky and no longer quite working properly, “is that what your instincts are telling you to do? To pull away from me, when you need to cover me with your scent?”</p>
<p>“Ka-Kagome,” he panted, “I’m—I’m gonna…”</p>
<p>“You need to do it, Yash,” she panted right back. “You need to let your youki free on this one. I’m a big girl,” she added, following his face with her own and kissing him harshly, “I can take it. I promise.” She grinned wickedly; if she had fangs, they would have been dripping in anticipation. “Do it, Yash. <em>Fucking do it</em>.”</p>
<p>He howled and pressed her up against the bathroom tile, the shower water still falling all around them. In the heat of the moment, he reached up and tore the nozzle from the wall, throwing it to the floor with a clatter; he needed her to be absolutely drenched in him, not in water. He didn’t give a fuck that the nozzle was spraying water all over the floor.</p>
<p>He just wanted to fuck her.</p>
<p>Yash covered her fully with his body. He wanted—<em>no.</em></p>
<p>He <em>needed</em> to feel all of her, all at once, completely underneath him. He could choose one spot to start with; he couldn’t focus enough to do a thorough job eliminating those other scents and marking her with his own. Not yet, anyway.</p>
<p>He needed to feel her softness of her breasts, flush against his chest. He needed to feel the heat of her sex pressed up against his. The roundness of her hips, the strength in her legs…</p>
<p><em>Kagome</em>. He needed to feel <em>Kagome</em>.</p>
<p>“Baby girl,” he whispered, his voice still that same rough, needy tone. “I—I—” and once again he couldn’t get the words out.</p>
<p>“Bedroom, Yash,” Kagome rasped, her face pressed into his neck.</p>
<p><em>Wait</em>. Was she…<em>sucking</em>…on his neck? Were those her teeth?</p>
<p>Yash let out a loud, deep, throaty moan.</p>
<p>Oh, yeah. She had <em>no fucking clue</em> what she was doing to him.</p>
<p>He grabbed her by the ass and lifted; her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He buried his face into her neck as well, and they both remained there for a moment, tasting and feeling and sucking on each other’s skin. For a brief moment, Kagome wondered what it would be like for Yash to mark her—to take her as his, <em>really</em> his—and the space between her thighs immediately flooded with her juices as she writhed against his stomach at the thought. Her teeth sank deeper into his skin, and she let a little bit of her reiki out; he yelped at the rush of heat to the spot where she was marking him. Her teeth, her tongue, her power…all flooding into that spot and making him burn hotter than he’d ever burned for her before.</p>
<p>It was gonna be one hell of a hickey the next day; he knew that much.</p>
<p>“Let’s go, baby girl,” he whispered in her ear. She grunted, worrying his skin between her blunt little teeth. He moaned and had to steady himself against the bathroom wall, lest he drop her in the moment.</p>
<p>His cock was rock-hard; his youki was screaming at him to take her, to make her his, but Yash pushed back on the thought. Even though he was <em>chafing</em> to do this, he knew.</p>
<p>She wasn’t ready.</p>
<p>And so, they would wait.</p>
<p>Because as much as his youki craved it, he didn’t want to mark her in the heat of the moment, after a long and emotional day.</p>
<p>No, when he finally marked her, he was going to treat her like the queen that she was, and give her all of the love, the attention, and above all, the <em>affection</em>, that she deserved.</p>
<p>A sharp nip to this shoulder jerked Yash back from his thoughts. He nosed her face away from his neck and found her lips with his own. He nearly dropped her <em>again</em> when she ran her tongue over his fangs, teasing the tips delicately.</p>
<p>“Bedroom,” she repeated in between kisses.</p>
<p>“Bedroom,” he growled back, grabbing her more securely and shutting off the shower nozzle before turning to open the bathroom door. He stumbled out, Kagome’s face still pressed into his neck (now she was worrying the skin on the opposite side—would he ever be able to wear a regular t-shirt again?), and towards the bedroom. He made it as far as the threshold before she was jumping down from his arms and moving to stand in the middle of the room. She turned herself around slowly; Yash watched, entranced, as her hips swayed suggestively in his direction.</p>
<p>“Before I let you have all of me,” she said, her tone musical, “I need you to finish what you started.” She paused. “I need to feel like I am yours, Yash. That I smell like you.” Another beat. “Inside…and out.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait. </em>
</p>
<p><em>What did she just say</em>?</p>
<p>Kagome smiled slowly and held out her hands to him; he obeyed, like the good inu hanyou that he was. She captured his face between her hands and pressed it into her breasts.</p>
<p>“I need you to mark me on the outside, Inuyasha,” she whispered, “so that I can let you mark me on the inside.”</p>
<p>Yash howled again and dragged his face between her breasts, turning it from one side to the other, relishing the way that his scent quickly overpowered all others. Kagome kept her hands pressed to his cheeks, allowing him to gently massage her breasts with his nose, his lips, his tongue. She then dragged his face up so it was even with hers. They paused, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes; fire met steel, and they both let out a breath at the heat between them.</p>
<p>“Yash,” she breathed. “I want to show you where I need your scent the most.”</p>
<p>Yash’s heart stopped. Was she saying…?</p>
<p>“I want to guide you,” she said, “I want to guide you as you leave your scent all over me.”</p>
<p>“Baby girl,” he rasped, and Kagome led his face to her neck. She let out a quiet moan as he buried his nose in her throat, tenderly nudging the skin as he began to leave his scent on her again. She kept her hands on him, her eyes closed, relishing the feel of his nose, the heat of his breath, the scent of his hair.</p>
<p>She wanted him to show him every place on her that needed him. Desperately.</p>
<p>Once he was satisfied that his scent was firmly ensconced on her neck, Kagome gradually directed him down her right arm and into her hand, where he nuzzled her palm and trailed his nose over each of her fingers, his tongue following softly. She directed him back up her arm and across her collarbones, where she stopped him long enough so he could lightly press his face into the space between clavicles, then down her left arm. He smoothly worked his magic on her left arm and hand, pausing at the crook of her elbow to rub his nose affectionately; she let out a giggle at that. Yash carefully marked her left hand, then turned his golden eyes up to face her, his nose still nestled in her palm.</p>
<p>Kagome took her hand and shifted it back to his cheek. He let out a low growl; she guided him back to her breasts, where he again burrowed his nose between her glorious pillows, then gradually, from the right to the left, he marked her with his scent, his tongue lapping up the soft skin of her breasts, of her nipples. Kagome let out a little hiss, but made no move to stop him. Instead, she pushed his face down her torso to her stomach; Yash lowered himself to his knees and she wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively holding him in place. He traced the outside of her navel with his tongue, taking a moment to dip into the tiny divot in her skin, his nose massaging her belly. She was soft here, too, but underneath her skin, Yash could feel her core muscles, solid from years of kyudo.</p>
<p>Kagome felt the tickle of his chest hair against her sex, and she shivered. She wanted more—so much more—but she knew that this had to come first. So, she unwrapped her arms from around his neck, and pushed him downward, sliding her hands from his back to his shoulders. When he reached the juncture of her thighs, Kagome paused. She was dying to have him rest there for a moment, to work his magic fingers and his glorious tongue on all her intimate parts, but again: she had to wait.</p>
<p>And it was going to be worth it.</p>
<p>Yash took the moment that Kagome paused to rest his face between her thighs, inhaling her arousal, leaving his own scent behind there. He nosed his way between her lips, marking her there too, even though hers was the only scent he could detect.</p>
<p>“Further, Yash,” Kagome panted, and pushed his head down.</p>
<p>Yash eagerly followed her directions, tracing her thighs with his nose, then covering them with his tongue. Kagome shivered; his tongue was flat, and hard against the softness of her milky skin. He proceeded down her legs and to her feet, gently nosing his way in everywhere: the dips between her ankle bone and the foot, the crevices between her toes, the space between her knees. He then turned her around, and proceeded to press his face along the backs of her calves, her thighs, her ass. When he was high enough for her to reach again, Kagome reached around behind her, pressing his face into her soft globes, letting out a moan as he licked and nipped at the yielding flesh of her ass. He then leisurely dragged his nose along her spine, enjoying the feel of the bones on the tip of his nose, on the edge of his tongue. She tasted so good, so incredible, he wanted to take her, right then and there.</p>
<p>But he wasn’t done yet. Not till she smelled completely of him.</p>
<p>Using his cheek, Yash traced the gentle curves of her back: the left side, then the right. Under Kagome’s quiet guidance, he nosed his way up to the back of her neck, where he offered a little kiss and a nip of her left ear, enjoying the feel of her quaking under his touch.</p>
<p>At long last, Kagome turned around and pulled him to her, resting her head against his chest, feeling the softness of his skin and the hardness of his body.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” she asked huskily. “Do I smell enough like you yet?”</p>
<p>Yash sucked in a deep breath and dropped his head to her hair. He breathed her in; she smelled like vanilla, lavender, and a deep, musky, pine.</p>
<p>“Here you do, baby girl,” he breathed. “But let’s see…”</p>
<p>And he pushed her away to hold her at arms’ length. Fuck; she was so fucking beautiful standing there, her skin radiant against the low lights of the hallway outside. He could just make out the tiny freckles that dotted her shoulders, the flash of her eyes as she shifted her gaze up to him.</p>
<p>He pulled her to him roughly. He had to. And her covered her lips with his.</p>
<p>This time, it wasn’t tender. It was needy; it was eager; it was determined. Kagome let out a little gasp, but Yash nipped at her lower lip, demanding that she submit.</p>
<p>She had been the one in charge all evening.</p>
<p>Now, it was his turn.<br/><br/>“Yash,” she moaned, running her hands up his arms and down his back. When she reached just above his ass, she grabbed on and pulled him towards her more tightly, deepening the kiss and opening her mouth to grant his entrance. Yash gladly complied, impatient in his desire to taste every inch of her. Her mouth tasted sweet, and spicy—like she’d eaten something citrusy and lemony. He plundered her with his tongue, exploring every inch of her, from her teeth, to her tongue, to the roof of her mouth. He needed to know it all.</p>
<p>He needed to know every inch of her. <em>Fuck</em>.</p>
<p>Yash pushed her away, Kagome stumbled a bit, and he rushed forward to catch her and turn her lightly towards the futon. “Baby girl,” he gasped, “I need to taste you. All of you.”</p>
<p>Kagome smiled wickedly. “Why don’t you lay down, Taisho-sensei?” she said, her grin growing even wider.</p>
<p>“Kagome.” His voice had dropped an octave and was deadly serious. “If I don’t have my tongue in your cunt in the next five seconds, I’m gonna explode.”</p>
<p>Kagome gave him a shove hard enough that he found himself tumbling on the mattress. She pushed him down and straddled his chest. “How are we doing on the time, Taisho-sensei?” she asked coquettishly. “Because I have us at three seconds.”</p>
<p>“Two.” She wiggled herself up over his face.</p>
<p>“One.” And she sank down onto him, forcing his face into the edges of her sex.</p>
<p>Yash let out a reedy groan and grabbed her ass in his hands as he yanked her towards him. His tongue began to feverishly explore every inch of her, from her slick opening (how was she already so wet for him?) to her clit. He paused there, massaging it fiercely with his tongue; Kagome keened loudly and leaned forward into the wall, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>“<em>Inuyasha</em>.”</p>
<p>Yash hummed against her, making her moan with want.</p>
<p>“That’s it, baby girl,” he whispered. “I wanna feel what you can give me. I want you to cum for me, all over me.”</p>
<p>“Then you’ll be covered in my scent, Taisho-sama,” she growled, grinding her pussy into his face.</p>
<p>“No other way I’d have it, Higurashi-sama,” he grunted, and gave her ass a slap.</p>
<p>Kagome took her breasts in her hands and immediately went to her nipples, yanking and tantalizing and pulling, grinding on Yash’s face. He used his fangs to tease her clit some more, working her into a frenzy and causing her to begin to moan his name loudly, over and over. Her insides were twisting with lust; she needed to find release, and soon.</p>
<p>“Yash,” she groaned, “I’m gonna—”</p>
<p>He growled now against her swollen bundle of nerves, desperate for her to give him what he wanted more than anything else. He slapped her ass again, harder this time, and gave the whole of her sex a mighty lick, then penetrated her with his tongue. Kagome cried out his name as his hand made sharp contact with her skin, and her entire body tensed up. She swore loudly; her insides pulsed, and she at last found the release her body craved, her juices flowing from her and all over her Yash’s face.</p>
<p>Yash lapped Kagome up like the inu hanyou he was, relishing the sweetness of her taste. He pulled her to him more closely, running her tongue all over her, trying to catch every drop of Kagome, who pressed her face into the wall, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>Gently, Yash lifted her up and off of him, and pulled her down to rest on his chest. Her fingers automatically curled into his chest hair, and she sighed.</p>
<p>“You okay?” he asked her softly.</p>
<p>She nodded. “I’m okay,” she replied. She turned her face up to look at him. “Happy?”</p>
<p>His face was oddly strained. “You taste so delicious, baby girl,” he whispered. “But—but—”</p>
<p>“You need more,” she finished.</p>
<p>Yash blushed. “I—I do.”</p>
<p>“You want to fuck me without a condom?”</p>
<p>She knew what he was thinking. She always did.</p>
<p>“Yes, but—”</p>
<p>Kagome crawled up his chest and kissed him roughly, running her tongue over his lips and shoving her way into his mouth. She felt up his fangs; they both moaned at the feel of her massaging the sharp tips.</p>
<p>“I’m on the pill,” she said.</p>
<p>“You’re—you’re what?” he replied, confused.</p>
<p>Can I?” she asked him, her voice no more than a whisper.</p>
<p>“But, baby girl—” he tried again.</p>
<p>“No, Yash,” she said firmly. She slid back down his body and positioned herself over his still-hard cock. She ran the length of his shaft along the slickness of her opening, massaging her clit with the tip. He let out a needy whine, and she sank down on him, pushing him deeply inside her.</p>
<p>“Kagome!” he burst out, but Kagome was already moving against him, working him over with every inch of her sex, feeling him fully as she guided him in and out of her body.</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>, he felt so fucking good, she could hardly stand it. She was immediately tensing up; her walls were holding onto him so tightly. It was as if her body knew that he was hers, all hers, and that her body wanted him to mark her inside and out, just as much as he did. Kagome leaned forward, relishing the feel of him at this new angle. She let out a growl as Yash trailed his claws up and down her back, leaving tiny scratches, gingerly testing her limits.</p>
<p>“Harder, Yash,” she whispered harshly. “Leave your claw marks on me. I wanna feel all of you. I wanna <em>know</em> all of you. In all of me.”</p>
<p>“Baby girl,” he breathed, and in one swift motion, he grabbed her, and flipped them over, holding her with one hand, dropping the other onto the mattress to ease them back down. He lowered himself to her, pressing his lips to hers, closing his eyes as he moved in her, and she moved back against him.</p>
<p>Were there any words to describe how sex with Kagome felt? Were there any feelings that he could express that he hadn’t already, that would capture this moment for him?</p>
<p><em>No</em>. Her body was taut against his; he could feel her reiki humming just below the surface of her skin. He could feel her breaths, low and dusky, against his cheek; his own breathing sped up to match hers. She let out a low moan and released her reiki; Yash immediately let his youki go, and the two intertwined, eager to be together—eager to love and to be loved by the other.</p>
<p>“Yash,” she murmured, her hips moving against his as he rode her so expertly, “I love you, so much. So, so much.”</p>
<p>“Kagome,” he breathed, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you, endlessly.”</p>
<p>“I’m so close,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Then I need to feel you, baby girl,” he panted, picking up the pace now that he knew she was nearly there. He wanted to carry her along on the wave of mutual orgasms; he wanted to chase his release alongside her; he wanted to do it all—and he meant <em>it all</em>—with her.</p>
<p>With Kagome.</p>
<p>Yash grunted and reached around to hitch her ass up with one hand. It was his favorite way to find his release with her (other than the traditional inu youkai position); the subtle shift in angle caused him to hit just enough deeper in her that she would begin to go insane. And sure enough, as soon as he adjusted himself to delve as far inside her as he could, he felt himself bottom out, and he felt her body tensing up in his arms, crying out his name.</p>
<p>“Yash,” she yelped, a spark of reiki shooting from her fingertips as she clung to his, back, panting and rocking against him frantically.</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>. She wanted this as badly as he did.</p>
<p>He buried his face at the juncture of her shoulder and neck and fit his lips around the place where he would one day mark her. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted it—he wanted to latch onto her with his fangs and drive them into her soft, yielding skin. But Yash also knew he could not do that without Kagome’s permission. And so, he would satisfy his youki by practicing—his fangs lightly traced the spot—and he sucked hard, his efforts immediately leaving a bruise.</p>
<p>Kagome cried out in surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him to her as she arched up into his body, her orgasm at last washing over her in a wave of relief and need and joy. Yash sucked harder at the spot on her neck and stiffened, his youki flaring, his cock tensing and releasing jets of cum inside her. He loosened his hold on her neck and collapsed against her, licking the wound tenderly. Kagome sighed and released her legs, drawing him to her, taking his full weight on top of her own.</p>
<p>They lay together for several minutes, Yash nursing the bruise on her neck, Kagome gently running her fingers through his hair, resting her cheek in the space between his ears.</p>
<p>“Yash,” she said at last, “what was that—”</p>
<p>He instantly drew himself up and hovered over her, his beautiful face lined with worry. “Are you—are you okay, baby girl?” he asked.</p>
<p>She smiled. “I’m fine,” she replied, and drew him back down for a kiss to comfort him. “Just what you did—to my neck—”</p>
<p>He blushed. “I couldn’t help it,” he said honestly. “You just smelled so good, and my youki was panting to take you, but I knew that I couldn’t, so I did the next best thing…”</p>
<p>“You left a hickey the size of Tokyo?” she asked, amused. Her eyes were twinkling at him, the shiny sides of a steel ship.</p>
<p>He blushed even brighter and hid his face in her neck. “Maybe?” he said.</p>
<p>Kagome laughed and snuggled down so they were face-to-face. “I know I said I’m not quite ready for the whole marking thing,” she said gently, running her fingers over his cheeks, “but you know that doesn’t mean that I love you any less, or that I don’t want to be with you, or that I don’t understand that as an inu youkai, you have needs. Especially after tonight.” She paused and trailed her fingers up to his ears to massage them softly. “You went through a lot at the party,” she added. “So did I. Then we came home and I tied you up and made you tell me about a childhood you may not have been ready to talk about. I pushed you hard tonight, Taisho.” She grinned. “And I think that your response is 100% acceptable and welcome.”</p>
<p>“Baby girl?” Yash said in surprise.</p>
<p>“I’m on board with whatever instinctual things you need to do,” she continued. “Why do you think I went on birth control?”</p>
<p>His eyes were wide. “You did that, for me?”</p>
<p>She smiled and kissed him tenderly. “Yash,” she said, “I didn’t just do it for you. I did it <em>for us</em>.”</p>
<p>The feelings that rushed through Yash’s body at that moment were ones that he could never quite explain. He felt inexplicable joy; he felt warm rushes of love; he felt the pain of not being mated to someone he adored with every bit of his body and soul. Instead of speaking, he kissed her again, and allowed her to snuggle up against him, her fingers clutching at his chest hair.</p>
<p>Yash laid there in the semidarkness, Kagome resting comfortably against him, thinking about her, about them, about everything they’d been through since they’d met. Had it only been a year? It felt like before Kagome, he didn’t exist. Not in this wildly vibrant and alive world, anyway. Everything before her was dull, tones of gray and sepia. Everything after her was in Technicolor. And he wanted to keep it that way, forever.</p>
<p>As her breathing slowly regulated, Yash found his attentions distracted by a dresser drawer on the other side of the room. He thought about what was in there, pressed to the very back of the drawer, so Kagome wouldn’t be able to find it.</p>
<p>A small box. With a tiny ring, just perfect for her finger.</p>
<p>And now, he knew. He was gonna give it to her.</p>
<p>He was gonna ask her to marry him.</p>
<p>Tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoa! So Yash plans to propose to Kagome!? Will he manage to work up the nerve to do it, or will he panic? Find out this, plus more, in the next update! And next Thursday, there will be a <i>very</i> special Kendo Club Halloween story that I hope you will enjoy. </p>
<p>As always, thanks everyone for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>